Fairy's Guardian Angel
by Jenny1751
Summary: Sequel to the Battle of Angel's and Fairies. Lucy got kicked out of Team Natsu. But now, THE HEARTPHILIA'S ARE BACK! Watch as this crazy family deals with drama, torn friendship, one-sided romance, family quarrels, and lots and lots of the guild's brawls! Rated T because of curses. Chapter 14, Erza comes in clean and admits what they've done! How will Lea and the others react?
1. Prologue

**I am BACK! With a sequel to 'The Battle of Angels and Fairies'! I welcome you all to the story; Fairy's Guardian Angel!** **I wish for your support throughout the story.**

**Anyway, I actually finished writing the first chapter to this story around three months ago. But I decided to just continue writing. I thought that I should just post the first story until I finish a few more chapters. But then. a few chapters later, I decided to finally post chapter one. And guess what? IT WAS DELETED! It was saved as a document here at instead of my laptop. I'm not really fond of writing in Microsoft Word, so for all of my stories, I type the entire chapter here at this site. So you know, when you haven't touched a document for such a long time, it gets deleted automatically? Yeah, that's what happened. The worst part is that I can't specifically recall what I wrote. So after a few days, I just decided to start all over again. Sorry if you waited so long for the sequel!**

**Anyway, this chapter had exactly 2,120 words not including the A/N!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy was happily getting ready for a new day at the guild, carefully picking out the perfect outfit to wear for the day. It has been months since the incident with Rayless Vile, months since she last saw her siblings. Now it was only three months away from the next Grand Magic Games, and her team had planned to go on training once again. Lucy was determined to do her best and train hard so she won't let her team down like last year. She'll be sure to live up to everyone's expectation, for Fairy Tail's name as the strongest guild in Fiore. She just hoped that Erza won't be so over-protective of her like she has been for a while.

Ever since that incident, Erza has been keeping a close eye on her. She was always making sure that she was alright and safe from harm. She practically acted like a mother towards her during missions. Anyone could tell that the titania was very dedicated to keep the promise she made from Lea.

Lucy's eyes narrowed.

'_Lea-nee-san . . ._' she thought. '_Everyone . . ._'

Ever since that incident, she hadn't heard of any news concerning her siblings. The Council really made sure that any and all information concerning the subject is kept classified and impossible to get. Once, Erza even tried to threaten it out of them and that didn't really go so well. The red-haired mage was sent to jail for attempted murder that day . . .

But despite the lack of information, Lucy believed that her siblings were fine. She just knew that deep down they were. So she had nothing to worry about. But of course, there were times that Lucy would just stop and think about them. She would recall all of the memories they had together and that would make them miss them so much.

Lucy's eyes were now filled with sadness and tears threatened to pour out of her eyes but she simply blinked them away. She knew she had to be strong. She had to be, not only for herself, but also for her friends.

Lucy left her cozy apartment and went to the guild. She looked up and frowned as she saw that it was getting cloudy. The sky was filled with gray clouds, making it appear so dark.

"I hope it won't rain soon . . ." she said before returning to her thoughts.

Both Erza and Gray had been trying to keep her out of harm's way. They both became over-protective ever since that incident. Although Erza was doing it because of the promise she made with Lea. Meanwhile, Gray was only doing it because he wanted to prove to Jade that he can, in fact, be trusted. The ice mage was a bit annoyed by the fact that her sister showed a strong dislike towards him in the short time they've known each other.

"It wasn't _my_ fault that I accidentally threw a table and happened to land right at her! What the hell is she mad at me for?" he would always complain when the subject was brought up, in which the blonde would just giggle.

It was nice to know that her sister still cared deeply towards her after all this time. But it was to be expected she supposed. And it was also nice that Gray acted the same. He was really dedicated to change Jade's impression of him. He always did acted like a brotherly figure towards her. But it was a bit inconvenient that Juvia thought they had more than a brother-sister kind of thing. She honestly had to clear things up between them, and she'll make sure to do the same with Jade's point of view on Gray. She really doesn't want her sister hating any of her friends. Although she doesn't mind Joan's dislike towards Gajeel. She can perfectly understand that.

And there was also Natsu.

People might say that he remained the same even after that incident, but Lucy could see the changes. As faint as they were, she could still see them. The concerned glances, the simple actions that offers comfort; as simple as they were, they were enough.

It reminded her of Joan and Lucas back then.

Lucy sighed and shook the thoughts off her head. She really shouldn't be thinking of these things. It was only natural for them to act like that.

She knew her friends would never leave her. They'd always be there for her. And right now, that's what she needed the most.

* * *

How wrong she was . . .

Lucy stood in front of the guild with wide eyes showing shock and disbelief. Did they really just say that? It can't be, right? There's no way something like this could ever happen. They were friends. Friends don't do this to each other. They were supposed to stay by her side, through thick and thin. So then . . . Why?

"Wh-what . . ?" she asked, hoping that she had just somehow misheard them or something. Or maybe this was all some sick joke. Anything, just let it not be true.

"Sorry Lucy." Erza only smiled apologetically at her, she noticed the sadness showing in her eyes. "But I suppose it's for the best. Please understand."

Then just like that, the titania left her and made her way outside the guild. Gray, Natsu and Happy also gave her the same look before following the S-class mage. They didn't even say anything to provide her comfort. They didn't even give her a reasonable explanation. Just how can they expect her to understand?

Lucy remained frozen. Her eyes were wide and she was slightly trembling. It was a mystery why no other guild member noticed her by now. Even Levy, who was present in the guild that time hadn't noticed her. But as of now, Lucy couldn't bring herself to care as the shock of what had just occurred consumed her, rendering her motionless.

Did . . . Did her team just kick her out? She couldn't believe that had just happened. How could they possibly do this to her? They just . . . left her and replaced her with . . .

"Guys! Hurry up!" Lisanna yelled, grinning. "We're going to miss the train!"

"Alright!"

Lisanna . . .

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes the second time that day. And to think, she had earlier thought that they'd never leave her. How wrong she was.

From where she stood at the guild, she turned and made her way back towards her apartment, this went unnoticed towards a certain barmaid.

"Ah, Lucy? Where are you going?" Mira asked, but she went ignored. "Lucy? Lucy!"

The blonde continued to ignore the woman's cries and left the guild.

"Oh dear, what on earth could be the matter?" Mira asked.

"Eh? I'm sure she's fine, Mira. You worry too much." Cana said

"Well, I suppose you're right." she sighed.

'_But still, she was acting quite strangely._' Mira thought. _'I sure hope she's okay.'_

* * *

Rain started to pour heavily on Magnolia, but the blonde didn't seem to notice this. Lucy just hurried towards her apartment in the empty streets of Magnolia.

She still couldn't believe it. How could they kick her out of the team? They were probably in a train right this moment, heading towards someplace where they can train for the Grand Magic Games. They've left her behind. Even though she was really looking forward to having fun and training with them. She couldn't believe things will turn out like this.

She didn't really know why she was so affected by this. But, she just felt really hurt for some reason. True, it wasn't like she'll never see them again. But being kicked out of the team just like that. It just made her feel abandoned. It made her feel alone.

It gave her a very similar feeling that she had fourteen years ago; when she had thought her siblings had died.

She never ever wanted to remember that feeling again. She didn't want to go through that again. It was way too painful. She didn't want to lose anyone anymore. Even if it's just something like this . . .

_"Someday, you'll find friends."_

She had believed she will.

_"You'll find friends who will care for you as much as we did."_

She thought she had.

_"You'll make memories with those friends of yours."_

They did make so many memories together. And yet, why did they leave her like this? Her mind wandered to the words Erza had spoken earlier that day.

_"I'm sorry, Lucy. But lately we've been taking difficult jobs. And I don't think you're ready for it just yet. I don't think you can keep up with us, so maybe it's better if you leave the team for now." she said. "But don't worry, Lisanna will take your place."_

So that's it? She was weak? Why didn't they just say so from the start? She would've understood back then. Why did they have to do it now?

She hated this feeling. As hard as it was to admit it, they were right. And she hated knowing this fact. Ever since she was a child, she hated knowing that she was weak. She hated the fact that she wasn't strong enough to protect her own family from that accursed guild. She hated the fact that she couldn't have done anything to save her mother from her death. And now, she hated knowing that she was too weak to be with her closest friends. She can't even live up to everyone's expectations on her as a Fairy Tail mage.

And then, she suddenly remembered how her _former_ team mates promised her siblings to take care of her and to stay by her side until they got back. They had seemed dedicated to fulfill that promise before. Then why was this happening?

"Liars." Lucy muttered to herself, a single tear rolling down her face. She slammed the door to her apartment open and stormed into her room. She remembered how her siblings promised her that they'll come back to her. They had, but only for a short period of time. Then they left her again. Even though they promised to be with her, make memories with her and her friends.

"Liars." she repeated as she entered her room. In her mind flashed an image of her and her siblings. Then in a blink of an eye, it turned into an image of her and her team. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

Lucy sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest as she started to sob.

"You're all a bunch of liars! Every single one of you! Everything is filled with lies!" she yelled, trying to let some anger out.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a warm embrace. This, obviously, caught her by surprise; her body tensed up and her eyes widened. She was being held tightly so she couldn't see who that person was, and other than that, the room was much too dark. All she knew for sure was that she was being hugged by a guy since she was pulled into a broad chest.

Her body soon relaxed when the person didn't do anything to her, so she was sure he wasn't going to hurt her. She tried to think of anyone who could possibly be in her apartment right now.

She sighed. "Leave me alone, Natsu. I don't want to see you right now."

"Lucy-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, still sobbing. She tried to struggle her was out of the man's grip. If she had just calmed down for even a second, she would've realized that the voice didn't belong to Natsu. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE _ANY_ OF YOU RIGHT NOW! Leave me alone!"

She continued her attempt to struggle her way out of the embrace, but the man's grip only tightened even more. Eventually, after a few minutes of struggling to no prevail, she gave up and once again relaxed herself into his embrace. Tears continued to stream down her face, and this made her feel tired. Her body started to fall into unconsciousness, but before it did; she managed to mutter once last thing.

"You liar." she said, and she felt his body tense up before she fell asleep.

* * *

**At the original chapter one, the conversation that went on between Team Natsu and Lucy was shown. It had been more specific. But well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really fond of these type of stories. You know, the whole Lucy-gets-kicked-out-of-team-natsu-and-was-replaced-by-lisanna story? So yeah, I went through the writing about how Lucy got kicked out of team natsu once, so there is NO WAY I'm going through that again.**

**Sorry for the whole time skip thing, please understand. And yeah, I know it's a bit short, please be understanding. The next chapters will be longer. I promise.**

**Next Chapter: The Start of The Grand Magic Games**

**Anyway, Please review to show me your support ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	2. Grand Magic Games!

**Sup! Here's chapter 2 with 3,130 words not including A/N! I hope you enjoy! And BTW, some answers from the prologue won't be answered here just yet. Please be patient. For now, let's focus on the GMG!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"OI! GET UP, ALREADY!" Erza yelled, harshly pushing her two team mates out of their beds, throwing them to the wall and jolting them awake. Happy had to hold in his laughter as he watched this happen.

Natsu groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Erza, what's the big idea?"

"Morning, Natsu!" Happy greeted.

"G'morning, Happy." Natsu greeted back.

Gray groaned as well, and then he sat up to look at the scarlet-haired S-class mage in annoyance. Erza just placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"It's out last day of training! So we have to work extra hard today!" she exclaimed pumping a fist up in the air. It had already been three months since they left the guild to train along with Lisanna, Charle and Wendy. So there were only three days until the Grand Magic Games start.

"What? You mean even harder than any of the training we've had for the last three months?" Gray asked.

"That's right!"

Gray sighed. "Today's going to be hell."

"You bet it'll be! Because I'll make sure that every single one of us will be more than ready to kick everyone's ass for the Grand Magic Games! We cannot afford to lose! I'll make sure that we won't!" Erza said, pure determination shining in her eyes. Gray sweat dropped at this.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, knowing that he won't have to go through whatever the other two boys are going to have to go through today.

"Whatever." He grumbled getting up.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! C'mon!" Natsu said, really excited and jumped up his feet. "Let's go, Lu-"

He turned to look around the room for his team mate, but he was cut off when he found that she wasn't there. He paused for a moment before realization hit him and he finally remembered something important. Natsu sighed, and Gray and Erza just shook their heads in disappointment and Happy looked down in depression.

"I miss Lucy." The feline said. It just wasn't the same without the blonde around. They've left the guild three months ago and they've haven't seen the celestial mage ever since. They started missing having her around.

"Do you think it was a good idea kicking her off the team?" Gray asked.

"Well, she always seems to be put in danger because of us. We shouldn't let her risk her life just because we can't learn to hold ourselves back." Erza explained.

"But we've been together for so long and we go on just fine, right?" Natsu said.

Erza couldn't help but shake her head in disappointment. "What are you guys doing complaining, anyway? Didn't we all agree to it before? Why are you guys taking it back now?"

"Well . . ." Gray scratched the back of his head.

"I guess without her, it just doesn't feel right." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said, not so cheerfully, unlike usual.

Erza sighed. But to be honest, she agreed with them. Things just don't feel right without her. It's as if the atmosphere isn't complete without her presence.

Just then, a certain white haired take over mage came running inside.

"Hey, guys! What're you still doing in here? C'mon! Let's go train!" she said, cheerfully. They all jumped a bit at her sudden arrival but they soon regained their composure.

Lisanna had happily agreed to join their team three months ago. She knew this was a perfect opportunity for her to get close to Natsu who had been her crush ever since childhood. She didn't even think about the fact that she had practically replaced someone and took what was once theirs. She was just happy that she would be able to spend a lot of time with Natsu.

The rest of the team also liked having her around. She was nice, cheerful and caring after all. Just like Lucy. But that was just it. She was like Lucy, but they weren't the same person. No matter how alike the two might be, they all knew that deep down, Lisanna could never replace Lucy. But for now, they'll just have to keep it a secret.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Natsu cheered, and soon, they started training until Erza decided it was time to leave.

Time Skip to the night before the Grand Magic Games . . .

"Alright! We made it!" Natsu cheered as they finally reached Fairy Tail's cabin.

"Where the hell were you?! What took you so long?!" the Master yelled in annoyance. "I was starting to think none of you were going to make it!"

"Relax, old man, we're here, aren't we?" Gray calmly said.

"I apologize for our tardiness." Erza merely stated.

Makarov just sighed. "Well, just don't let it happen again, got that?" they nodded. "Ok then, go to your rooms. The preliminary game should be starting soon."

"Ah, by the way master."

"Yes? What is it, Erza?"

"Where's Lucy?" Makarov paused for a moment before a wide grin settled in his face, and the titania swore she saw a mischievous glint in the old man's eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about her." The third master said. "Let's just say she'll be helping on our victory to remain number one!"

"Eh? But how? Didn't you say we're gonna have the same team as last year participate?" Lisanna looked at their guild master with a confused look. But the old man just smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

The most-awaited day arrived. The day of the Grand Magic Games arrived after the Preliminary event that was held the night before, and as expected, Natsu and his team were able to make it to the top 8. Citizens from all across the country came to witness such a magnificent event unfold before their very eyes. And with that, it begun and they announced the top eight.

**"First off, the guild that came in 8th place at the preliminary event. The wildest guild in Fiore! The Hounds of Hell's Army; Quatro Cerberus!"**

The representatives are:

Bacchus

Rocker

Nobarly

Yaeger

War Cry

The representatives of the said guild kept on screaming things about being "wild", while the crows cheered for them a bit.

"We're in last place, huh? Well that's no good." Yaeger muttered.

"What if we end up last again?" Nobarly asked.

"No way, that's gonna happen!" War Cry yelled at them.

"Now, come on, boys. We can't afford to have negative thoughts like that right now." Bachhus draped his arms around the two.

"That's right! This year's definitely going to be different!" War Cry said.

"Yeah! We're definitely gonna make it this year, right Bachhus?" Rocker yelled.

"Hell yeah, we are!" the drunken man yelled back, pumping a fist up in the air.

"WILD!" they all yelled together.

**"In 7th place is a rather odd bunch. The infamous guild more known as the family restaurant; Wagnaria instead of a mage guild. The Mysterious Shadows in the Sea, Typhoon Ceto!"**

The representatives are:

Kyouko Shirafuji

Jun Satou

Yachio Todoroki

Souta Takanashi

Mahiru Inami

A lot of people clapped, although a few were stunned as they did not know that Wagnaria was actually a mage guild. The members of Typhoon Ceto were all dressed a bit strangely. One of them wore an office uniform, one wore a waiter's uniform, another wore a chef's uniform, and the other two girl's wore waitress' uniforms.

"Boss, why are we here again?" Souta asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Because the number one guild will be given 30 million jewels, that's why!" Kyouko answered in a serious, but at the same time, bored tone.

"Yeah, that's an awful lot of money and it'll help a lot with the shop. So let's do our best!" Yachio cheered.

"Well, I guess being in 7th place isn't so bad . . ." Mahiru said. "The simple fact that we made it here is amazing enough."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, at least we're not in last place like those idiots over there." Jun pointed a finger at Quatro Cerberus who was still yelling, but they stopped when they heard his remark.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?"

**"In 6th place is the most fashionable guild with the a lot of attractive members! The Azure Wings that sparkle in the Darkness; Blue Pegasus!"**

The representatives are:

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki

Hibiki Lates

Ren Akatsuki

Eve Tearm

Jenny Realight

Every female in the stadium started squealing for the trimens while most of the men were cheering for Jenny. Meanwhile,some of the others were giving Ichiya disgusted looks.

"Men~! Let's all do our best!" Ichiya cheered. "We must aim for the top!"

"Yes, aniki!" the trimens answered in unison.

"Geez, 6th place, huh?" Jenny sighed. "We're not making any progress are we?"

"We tried our best!" the trimens cried, before noticing the girls of Typhoon Ceto and tried to flirt with them.

"Well, aren't you-" Ren wasn't able to finish his complement to Yachio as he was sent flying by a strong kick from Jun.

"Ah, sorry! My hand slipped!" he called out. The same thing happened to Hibiki as he tried to flirt with Mahiru, only Souta was the one who kicked him and he did it befoe he even got close to her. Eve had gotten the message quickly and didn't bother to come close to Kyouko. A smart decision.

**"Coming in 5th place, we have the All-female guild who cam in 3rd place in last year's Grand Magic Games! The Dancers of the Deep Blue Seas, Mermaid Heel!"**

The representatives are:

Kagura Mikazuchi

Ariana Web

Beth Vanderwood

Risley Law

Millianna

Cheers broke out once again in the entire stadium as the five female participants made their way through the center with the other guilds.

"Well, 5th place is not so bad, I guess." Millianna grinned.

"Yeah, but it's no good." Ariana commented. "We're off to a bad start."

"Th-think of the positive, though!" Risley spoke up.

"Yeah, they're right! I mean, at least we're not in last place, right?" Beth smiled.

"What you say is true, but Ariana does have a point." Kagura said. "Although we did a good job in the preliminary event, we can't maintain that train of thought, Beth."

"Yeah, we have to aim high!" the web mage said, pumping her fist in the air. And then, a few moments later, the girls were surrounded by the trimens as they tried to flirt with them. This made the girls sweat drop and, some of them, rather annoyed.

"Oi!" Jenny called out as she too was also getting annoyed at the three. "Knock it off!"

**"In 4th place, the guild with Mage Saint on their side. The Goddess of Love and War's Sacred Destroyers; Lamia Scale!"**

The representatives are:

Jura

Lyon Bastia

Chelia Blendy

Yuka Suzuki

Toby Horhorta

A standing ovation.

"Oi! Why are you guys only in 4th place!" their master complained from the stands.

"I'm so sorry, Ooba-sama~! It's my fault, because I was so clumsy again!" Chelia smiled apologetically before tripping and falling on the ground.

"Geez . . ." Lyon sweat dropped at the young girl before helping her up.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to make up for it." Yuka said.

"Yeah, I mean who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky this year." Toby added.

"We shouldn't rely on luck, Toby-dono." Jura reminded him.

"Heh. Anyway, it looks like Fairy Tail had outdone us this year." Lyon sighed after looking around.

"Eh? Well, how do you know?" Chelia asked. "Maybe they didn't make it through the preliminary event."

"Nah, that's impossible." the ice alchemist shook his head.

"He's right. Such a thing could never happen, especially with mages like theirs." Jura spoke up. "They've must have done a good job this year."

**"And in 3rd place, last year's number one strongest guild in Fiore! The Rowdy Guild; Fairy Tail!"**

The representatives are:

Erza Scarlet

Laxus Dreyar

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Mirajane Strauss

Cheers exploded throughout the entire stadium, that seemed as if it started to shake from the crowd's applause.

"Ah, there they are." Jura said.

"Gray . . ." Lyon muttered.

"Er-chan!" Millianna called out, grinning widely.

"Erza . . ." Kagura muttered with a small smile on her face.

"Whoo! It's that reckless guild from last year!" Quatro Cerberus cried.

"Ah, there they are, everyone. It's the guild we have to defeat." Kyouko said in a bored tone.

"You say it as if it'll be so easy . . ." Souta sweat dropped.

"Well, we made better progress compared to last year." Gray said.

"Alright! Time to win this all over again!" Natsu cheered. "I'm all fired up!"

"The competition hasn't even started, though . . ." Mira sweat dropped.

"Everyone! Take this seriously." Erza commanded, using a serious and at the same time a dark tone that can be found threatening. "We have no time to goof around."

"Aye, sir!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

**"Coming in 2nd place, will they make a comeback after last year's defeat? Let's welcome, Sabertooth!"**

The representatives are:

Minerva

Rufus Lohr

Orga Nanagear

Rogue Cheney

Sting Eucliffe

A lot of people cheered. Almost as much as they did with Fairy Tail.

Almost.

"Everyone, you must remember. Our guild must reclaim its former glory. Failure is not an option." Minerva spoke coldly, glaring at Fairy Tail's team.

"Understood." they all nodded.

Meanwhile a lot of people were also confused, as they were only in second place.

"In any case, I wonder who got first place?" Orga said.

"Yeah, I mean, there are no other guilds around that could possibly beat us."Sting said.

"The guild who got first place . . ." Erza muttered before looking at the stands where the entire guild of Fairy Tail was currently sitting at. Everyone but Lucy and Mystogun was there. Five representatives were needed. So it couldn't be them.

"Are there any other guilds?" Laxus asked.

"Maybe. I mean, I haven't even heard of the guild, Typhoon Ceto. So maybe it's another infamous yet strong guild." Mira said. "Although I have heard of Wagnaria."

**"And finally, the guild who came in first place! Well . . . I guess this is to be expected."**

Everyone held their breaths in anticipation and excitement. Who could've surpassed all other guilds in the Preliminary event?

**"The Guild who came in First place in the preliminary event, could they come in first place in the entire competition as well? Let's give a warm of applause folks . . ."**

Five figures made their way towards the center of the stadium. Everyone had confused stares, everyone except for Fairy Tail who held the looks of shock.

"N-no way . . !" Erza gasped.

"Is that . . ?" Laxus asked.

"It can't be . . !" Mira covered her mouth.

"What . ." Gray trailed off.

" . . the hell!" Natsu finished.

**"FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"**

The representatives are:

Leila Heartphilia

Jade Heartphilia

Joan Heartphilia

Lucas Heartphilia

Lucy Heartphilia

"Who are they . . ?" Kyouko asked.

"They're an entire family . . ." Souta sweat dropped.

"Woah! Wild!" Rocker cried.

"They also have two teams this year!" Bachhus yelled.

"I was kinda expecting this . . ." Ariana said.

"But it's still amazing that they got first place." Beth spoke up.

"Other than Lucy, none of them are really familiar." Hibiki told his team.

"It sounds like she's had some secrets." Eve said.

"Oh? New members?" Jura asked.

"For a bunch of newbies, it looks like they're not to be taken lightly." Lyon sighed.

"Tch. We were beaten by them." Minerva scoffed.

"But we weren't actually beaten by the same people." Rufus reminded her.

"Eh? But isn't that the girl Minerva had beaten up last year?" Sting asked, pointing at Lucy.

"Shut up!" Minerva growled.

"Wh-what the hell is going on here!" Natsu cried.

"Oh, it's that boy from before!" Joan cried. " . . uh . . . what was his name again? Tsuna? Nate? Nathan?"

"I-it's Natsu." Lucy reminded her sister, sweat dropping. Lucy then spared him a glance before quickly looking away with sadness in her eyes. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed to her brother. Lucas' eyes narrowed and he practically started glaring at the fire mage, but Natsu somehow remained oblivious to all this. Meanwhile, Jade was laughing really hard.

"First place! Not bad for a bunch of newbies, huh?"

"You bet. But . . . well, I guess we had the complete advantage last night." Leila said, recalling the events of last night.

"We shouldn't get cocky just yet, you know." Lucas said. "The tournament hasn't even officially started yet."

"W-wait a minute!" Erza cried. "Lucy . . . and Lea-san! What are you doing here!"

"Ah, well, long story short. We managed to clear our names some time ago, even though it took a lot longer than I had hoped." Lea explained. "So the Council let us go and we headed to Fairy Tail where the master let us join and even had us participate in the Grand Magic Games as Fairy Tail's team B!"

"Wha- Master! I thought you said that there'll be no team B this year!" Erza called out.

"I didn't say anything!" came the reply, making Erza sigh.

"Well, the good news is you're all alright and now a part of our guild."

"Yeah!" Lea nodded.

"I'm glad . . ." Mira smiled at them, mostly to Lucy who immediately smiled back.

"Alright! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned.

"Even though you've probably already been a member for a while now . . ." Gray sweat dropped.

"The bad news is, since this is a tournament, we'll have to fight you. I'm sorry for that." the titania bowed.

"Ah, no. It's alright. I already knew it was going to happen." Lea said, waving it off.

"We're grateful for you guys taking care of our sister and all, but we'll have to forget about that for now." Joan smirked.

"That's right. For now, we can only wish you good luck." Jade smiled. "But a friendly reminder; We of the Heartphilia clan take full pride on ourselves."

"In other words, we don't like losing." Lucas smirked. "We play to win."

Lea giggled faintly before stretching an arm out to Erza. "May the best team win."

Erza smirked at this before taking the girl's hand and shaking it. "Yeah, good luck."

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	3. Shadows

**I just want to clear something up, the guild has no idea about what happened with Team Natsu. No questions.**

**And Typhoon Ceto is a guild I came up with, but all characters are from the anime "Working !". I was too lazy to think of originally characters, give me a break. I will also be grateful if you'll give me suggestions on their powers, I'm stuck with that one.**

**Please enjoy chapter 3 which has 3131 words and in my opinion is a bit boring. But it has a few hints on what will happen in future chapters. Let's see if you can spot them.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we will announce this year's program!"**

Day 1: Shadows + tag battles

Day 2: Tamer + solo battles

Day 3: Team up + mixed tag battles

Day 4: Solo + team battles

Day 5: ?

Competition portion points:

1st place - 10 pts.

2nd place - 8 pts.

3rd place - 6 pts.

4th place - 5 pts.

5th place - 4 pts.

6th place - 2 pts.

7th place - 1 pt.

8th place - 0 pt.

Battle portion points:

Winner - 10 pts.

Loser - 0 pt.

Draw - 5 pts.

"Ah, they unveiled all the events this time." Ariana said. "Unlike last year."

"Well, except for the last day, that is." Beth said.

"Shadows? Tamer? What is that supposed to mean?" Jun wondered out loud.

"It looks like they're telling us the name of the event, but not about the event itself." Mahiru said.

"Woah! Battles! Wild~!" Quatro Cerberus cried.

"It's like last year, huh?" Hibiki said.

"Yeah, there's a contest and a battle portion." Eve nodded.

"But unlike last year, most of the battles are not done alone." Jura said.

"It's either you have a partner with you, or an entire team." Lyon added. "All except for the second day that is."

"So this year is focused mostly on the guild's cooperation, huh?" Sting sighed.

"It is, in a way, convenient. Because whenever you're low on magic power, your partner can cover you." Rogue told him.

"So, it has the same rules as last year." Erza muttered. "Only you'll have convenient back-up this time."

"So this is good news, I suppose." Mira smiled.

"But, in a way, this can also be a huge disadvantage, right?" Lucas asked his eldest sister, who only nodded.

"For two people to work together, they must get along well. They must understand each other's will and be able to fight as one. Because if not, it'll only cause a conflict between them which may cost them the match." she explained in a serious tone. "But if the duo does have good cooperation, they should be able to work properly. Two people fighting side by side, merging as one, creates an even greater force. This has the same effect in magic, as demonstrated in the spell; Unison Raid."

"You say that, but looking at these guys . . ." Jade said as they looked towards the other team from the same guild as them. Natsu was getting "all fired up", making Gray insult him and result in a fight.

"Oi! That's enough, the both of you!" Erza yelled.

"Oh my . . ." Mira smiled.

"Will they be alright?" Joan asked as they sweat dropped.

"I-I'm sure they'll manage somehow." Lucy said before looking away. "They always do . . ."

**"Alright, now will all teams choose a pair that will participate in the competition portion; Shadows!"** this made all the mages confused.

**"The whole competition is centered on cooperation this year. So all of you will be doing the competitions with a partner as well. Other than that and the programs, everything will be just like last year. Now please choose your representatives!"**

Quatro Cerberus: Yaeger and Nobarly.

Mermaid Heel: Kagura and Millianna.

Typhoon Ceto: Jun and Mahiru.

Lamia Scale: Yuka and Chelia.

Blue Pegasus: Ren and Eve.

The other three teams were still deciding on their representatives.

"Shadows means Darkness, right? So maybe we're going to have to fight in the dark, or something." Mira suggested.

"Well then, I should go!" Natsu said. "I'll light the place up with my fire!"

"Oi, calm down, flame brain." Gray muttered.

"If it's about shadows, then I'll be going." Rogue said.

"Well, if Rogue's going, then I should go too!" Sting said.

Minerva sighed. "Fine."

Sabertooth: Rogue and Sting.

"Alright, if that bastard Sting's gonna go, then I'm definitely going too!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, but who's gonna be your partner?" Erza asked.

"I'll go." Mira volunteered. "I'll be Natsu's partner."

"Eh? Is that ok?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." the barmaid nodded with a smile.

Fairy Tail team A: Natsu and Mira.

"Well, it's obvious that I'm the one that should go." Lucas said.

"Yeah, but who should be the one that should come with you?" Lea asked. "Normally, I'd get Lucy to go with you, but I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Although the both of you make a good team, I don't think it'll be enough to take on the others." Jade said. "No offense, Lucy."

"None taken." the youngest blonde sighed.

"Well then, should I go?" Joan asked. "It won't seem right if we let Lea-nee go, right off the bat. And Ja-nee can't run if she can't see."

"I suppose . . ." Lea shrugged.

"Well then, it's settled!" Joan grinned.

Fairy Tail team B: Lucas and Joan.

**"Woah, it looks like Sabertooth's twin slayers are participating in the first event, and so is the mighty Salamander! Things could get interesting around here . . ."**

**"Anyway, let's get started! Would all participant please step inside the runes!"**

All pairs made their way towards the center where a wide rune was placed and entered it.

**"Now then, time to show the setting!"**

And almost immediately, every single one of the participants were engulfed in shadows, making the eye of the audience widen and the participants scream in shock.

But then, there was silence.

In the middle of the arena, a large dome made up of darkness was present.

"What . . ?" Erza asked.

"Woah . . . the hell?" Bacchus said.

"Such darkness . . ." Jura muttered.

"Eh? Where did they go?" Orga asked.

"Satou-kun!" Yachio yelled.

"M-Millianna is with Kagura, so they'll be ok . . . right?" Beth asked.

"This spell . . . It seems so . . . familiar." Hibiki muttered.

"Oi! Onee-sama! What's going on?" Jade asked, alarmed. At first Lea was as shocked as everyone else, then her eyes widened in realization and she started trembling slightly, but it went unnoticed by the others, except for a certain titania that is.

"N-nee-sama . . ?" Lucy asked.

.

.

.

.

"The Demon's Abode." Lea said in a serious tone of voice, catching their attention. "It's a spell used very long ago, when Fiore was still in at war with a rival kingdom. There were times that enemies would suddenly attack various cities of our land which caused a lot of collateral damage and had taken the lives of innocent civilians as well. The king of that time grew worried because of the amount of chaos this was causing. So, in order to prevent these types of situations, the spell Demon's Abode was created. It's very similar to a rune trap, the only difference is that every single one of there has only one effect and purpose. And that is to trap anyone who's stepped on it, after it was activated, in eternal darkness. Rumors say that inside it, it's pitch black and besides yourself, you'll see . . ."

"What? What's inside of it?" Jade asked. By this point, almost the whole arena was focused on Lea. All of the screens had her on them.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think something was created inside of it . . . Shadows. Shadows that are created to kill whatever's inside." she said, her face eyes darkening. "No one has ever survived being inside that dome for more than an hour. In order to survive, you must get out of it as soon as you can. But the only one who can break the spell is the caster himself. It's impossible for someone other than him to do it."

"EHH!" they yelled. Meanwhile, Erza was shocked for a completely different reason. Lea . . . she seemed different to her right now, for some reason.

**"It seems that Fairy Tail's Lea Heartphilia is well informed. Yes, everything she said was true! But in order to maintain the safety of the participants. This competition will last for only half an hour! The objective is to escape The Demon's Abode. There are those so-called shadows within to give them a hard time, but it's safe to say that as long as they don't stay inside the dome for more than thirty minutes, they won't get hurt that much. And for this competition, any pair who wasn't able to escape the dome within the time period will be given 0 points! No exceptions!"**

"Eh, but didn't you say that it's impossible to break the spell if you're not the caster?" Lucy asked her sister.

"It is. But as time passed, both our knowledge and our magic developed. Although breaking the spell itself remain impossible, some people have managed to create something like a temporary exit. Teleporters are ones who'd be able to escape easily. And mages who are strong enough will be able to create a rift." she explained.

'_And Lucas . . ._' she thought. '_Although his skills can be found to be very impressive, is it enough to escape something like this . . ?_'

"Heh, Rogue will definitely be able to escape something like this. It is, after all, made up of shadows. And Rogue _is_ a Shadow Dragon Slayer after all." Minerva smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself." Lea deadpanned.

"What?" Minerva asked, annoyed at her tone.

"These shadows are cursed. Even if they possess the abilities of mystical creatures from long ago, they are still human. To consume something that's cursed impossible, is it not?" Lea spoke as she seemed to be glaring at Minerva, who in turn, glared back at her.

"N-nee-sama, l-let's focus on the current situation . . ." Lucy nervously said. This seemed to snap Lea from whatever trance she was in and turned to her younger sister with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, don't worry. Although it's a rather tricky spell, I'm sure Lucas will somehow find a way out of it." she said. "We just have to trust him!"

"Eh? But what about Joan?" Jade asked.

"Well, like I said, inside is nothing but an endless void of darkness. I don't think there's anything to hit in there, except for the shadows. So, she won't be that much of a help in escaping I guess."

Jade sweat dropped. "How useless."

"Oi, will Mira and flame-brain be ok?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Erza sighed. "It's the first time I've ever heard of this spell."

"It's called the Demon's Abode, right? So maybe a demon would do the trick." Laxus suggested.

"Well, maybe. Mira's powers shouldn't be underestimated after all. Maybe her power, plus Natsu's, is enough to escape it." Erza said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Still, we can't be so sure." Gray sighed.

Minutes passed with everyone in the arena waiting in anticipation for any sign of someone being able to escape the dome. The whole time, Lea was squirming and shifting as she stared at the dome, she also seemed to be sweating from nervousness and also trembling. If you would look into her eyes right now, you would see that they were filled with fear.

"Nee-sama . . ." Jade said, sensing her sisters discomfort and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lea could only sigh and looked away from the barrier of darkness. It wasn't that she was worried for her little brother and sister. She knew that they'd be fine, they always were. Besides, they took on worse things before. Compared to all that, this is nothing. Why she felt so uncomfortable was for a completely different reason.

"What's taking them so long?" Lucy whined, breaking off Lea's train of thought.

"Natsu . . ." Happy muttered from the stands, and the whole guild started worrying about their guild members.

"Oi, how long has it been, already?" Jade asked, turning to her sister who once again had a serious look in her face. She was also hoping to distract her sister from the discomfort she was feeling.

"17 minutes, there's only 13 minutes left."

"Hey, how can we even be sure that they know that they're supposed to escape?" Laxus asked.

"They know." Lea stated blankly and all eyes turned to her once again. "For now, we can't see, hear or even sense anyone within the barrier. But that's completely different from when you're inside of it. Although they can't see us from the inside, I'm pretty sure they can still hear us."

"Tch. So the problem is that this is something that cannot be escaped from so easily." Erza scowled.

They could only continue to watch the dome for a few minutes longer, but nothing happened. The whole time, Lea refused to take one more glance at the dome and simply stared at the ground as she waited.

"Exactly 25 minutes has passed. There's only 5 minutes remaining." Lea stated.

"What the hell is taking them so long!"

"Calm down, Gray!" Erza commanded.

"How can you just sit hear waiting for something to happen!"

"Shut up!"

Just as they were having that argument, Lea flinched as she sensed something. Her eyes went wide and she started to sweat.

"Ah, Nee-sama. What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Someone's coming out." Lea told her sister, but she still refused to look at the dome. This caught everyone's attention and all eyes soon turned to the barrier to confirm it. Only a few moments had passed until a part of the dome at the west side bulged, looking like a bubble that was about to burst, and the same happened to a part at the east side. And in a second both had burst, one of them had shadows spraying out of it while the other looked like flames and black energy combined. Soon, four figures came into view.

**"Well folks, it looks like we have a tie in the first competition! Give it up for both of Fairy Tail's teams! A and B!"**

After that announcement, the stadium was filled with applause. Fairy Tail sighed in relief as they saw their guild mates safe. Some of the other teams clapped as well, but not Sabertooth of course. Lea managed a small smile but she still didn't look up.

Mira was in Satan Soul mode while Natsu was covered in flames. And from the shadows, Lucas and Jade appeared. Then soon after, other teams soon came out but others didn't managed to get out of the barrier in time.

**"And here are the results of the first competition!"**

1. Fairy Tail team A - 10 pts.

1. Fairy Tail team B - 10 pts.

2. Sabertooth - 6 pts.

3. Mermaid Heel - 5 pts.

4. Typhoon Ceto -4 pts.

5. Blue Pegasus - 2 pts.

6. Lamia Scale - 0 pts.

7. Quatro Cerberus - 0 pts.

"Woah! A wild defeat!" Quatro Cerberus cried.

"We're sorry . . ." Chelia and Yuka bowed. Chelia was tearing up a bit while Yuka just looked away in shame.

"We weren't even able to get out of it." Chelia mumbled sniffling.

"It's okay." Jura said, patting her head with a smile. "We'll do better next time."

"Men~! I'm glad you're all safe!" Ichiya said.

"But you didn't do that well." Jenny muttered.

"At least they did their best." Hibiki said.

"4 points, huh?" Kyouko muttered. "Well, I guess it's not that bad."

"Ah, sorry. We tried our best." Mahiru said, bowing.

"It's okay. The important thing is that you're all safe." Yachio beamed. "I was so worried . . ."

"I knew Kagura will be able to find a way to escape!" Beth cheered.

"Although it was rather difficult, we managed to break our way through." the mage sighed.

"But we still did a good job!" Millianna grinned.

"Tch. We lost again." Minerva scowled.

"That blonde woman was right. These shadows are cursed, I wasn't able to consume them." Rogue said.

"We'll be able to do better next time. The competition's just starting." Rufus reminded them.

"Yay~! We got first place!" Jade and Mira cheered.

"So Satan's Soul was enough, huh?" Erza smiled.

"Thank goodness . . ." Lea smiled. Erza glanced at the blonde for a moment but immediately looked away. For some reason, Lea had acted differently during the event. She seemed so serious to the point that she looked frightening. Just like she did most of the time. It contradicted Lea's usual cheerful and motherly personality. And there was also when she was looking at the dome. The way she was acting was very odd, that was for sure.

"Anyway, good job out there. You managed to get us ten points! We're in the lead!" Lea cheered with a bright smile on her face.

"We're at tie with another team though . . ." Jade sighed.

"Tch, seriously, that was soo boring!" Joan whined to her sisters. "I didn't get to hit anything at all~!"

"Well, let's focus on what's important, Nee-chan. You got first place." Lucy said, but she went completely ignored as Joan continued to whine and complain about it until her brother got annoyed by this and came up with a comeback.

"That was because you were completely useless." Lucas deadpanned with a smirk. "I had to do all of the work."

Her brother's remark caused Joan to flinch and blushed in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up! I helped out a lot back there!"

"Oh, really? Because I don't recall something like that happening." Lucas' smirk grew wider.

"Wh-why you little . . ." she said in a threateningly low voice. But before she could say or do anything more, Lea interrupted her.

"Hey." she said in a dangerously low voice. Her siblings turned to her, fear was visible in their eyes. She gave her siblings a look that could kill, one that could rival Erza's death glare. "Behave."

"U-understood, Onee-sama." they all said, nervously.

'_Something is definitely wrong . . ._' Erza thought. '_I just can't seem to completely understand her._'

"And now Lady's and Gentlemen, we will move on with the battle portion!"

All eyes turned to the announcer and waited for the first pairs who will battle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fairy Tail team B's Lucas Heartphilia and Lucy Heartphilia vs. Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm!"

"I-I'm going first again?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like it." Lucas said. "Moreover, we're the ones who got paired up."

"Oh? Looks like things are about to get interesting . . ." Jade smirked.

"Ah, Lucy's going!" Mira cheered.

"Eh? Lucy?" Team Natsu asked in unison.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and if you guys guessed what will happen in future chapters, I'll give you a spoiler about the Heartphilia family secrets. Depending on which you've figured out. There are two clues, and here's a little hint to help you figure it out.**

**Hints; 1. Grudge**

**2. The TV show "Psych".**

**Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. And I seriously doubt you'll be able to figure out the second one.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	4. Sibling bonds

"C'mon, Lucy." Lucas smirked as he saw their opponents nearing the center of the field. "Let's go show them what we're made of."

His twin sister only nodded and followed him.

"Heh, just because you managed to beat our friends in the competition portion doesn't mean that you'll be able to beat us in the battle portion too." Eve said. So don't get too cocky now."

"Aren't you the one who's getting too cocky?" Lucas retorted. "I bet we could beat you in 15 minutes, tops."

Eve felt a vein pop on her forehead at his words.

"What he means is that you must've used a lot of magic power in the competition portion. So I doubt you'll have enough to beat the both of us." Hibiki spoke before Eve could snap or send a comeback.

"You talk as if I'm fighting the two of you alone." the blonde muttered before he took his cards into his hand. "Get ready, sis."

Lucy only nodded and gripped her keys tightly, getting ready to summon one of her spirits.

"That's right~! Lucy can be very amazing at times, fighting and still maintaining such beauty." Hibiki said, suddenly appearing right beside her.

"I don't mind fighting alongside you, even as a pet." Eve said, bowed down on one knee.

". . . u-um . . ." Lucy could only sweat drop as the two men flirted with her. Meanwhile, veins were popping in Lucas' head.

"I am _definitely_ going to beat the living crap out of both of you." he said in a cold and deadly tone.

"Oi, will Lucy and her brother be alright?" Gray asked. "After all, their opponents shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I worry about that too." Erza sighed.

"Hmph, they're underestimating our little twins." Jade said from their spot, making sure no one else would be able to hear them.

"Hmph, just let them. They'll be in for a shock later on." Joan chuckled.

"That's right. Separated, they might not be that impressive. But together . . ." Lea giggled. "It's time for everyone to know about the power of the Heartphilia's Lucky Twins."

"Ya got that right." Joan grinned.

"Especially since they pissed Lucas off." Jade giggled.

"Seriously, he's way too over-protective. How will Lucy get a boyfriend at this rate?" Joan asked.

**"Well then, let the battle; BEGIN!"**

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee; Virgo!" Lucy cried, wasting no time. Meanwhile, Lucas did the same and took one of his cards.

"Metamorphose; scythe!" in a flash, the card turned into a scythe.

"Let's go, Eve!" Hibiki yelled.

"Yeah! We're not holding back!" Eve cried.

"Neither will we!" Lucas said, charging towards Hibiki with his scythe in hand then swung it with great speed. Hibiki managed to dodge it with ease.

"Hah! Missed." the man mocked.

"Try and try until you succeed." Lucas simply said and turned the blade around and swung it again. Hibiki dodged it once again. Lucas simply repeated this process, with each swing faster than the last. It came to the point where Hibiki was barely able to keep up.

"O-oi! What the hell?" he said. "To possess such great speed . . ."

"Speed is a simple factor that's easy to excel at." Lucas simply replied with a smirk. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

"To think Lucy has such a relative, let alone a brother. It's kind of shocking." Seeing the opening, Lucas swung the scythe so that the handle made contact with his opponent's chin, making him land hard on the ground.

At that moment, Lucas could've finished him off; but he saw Lucy was having trouble with her opponent and so he decided to help her out.

'_This guy's a knowledge-type mage; a small-fry_.' Lucas thought as Hibiki tried to stand back up. '_But his friend is a completely different story.'_

Virgo was currently having a hard time defending her master against Eve's attacks.

"Princess, my attacks are currently useless against his type of magic." Virgo informed.

"Tch."Lucy frowned at this, and then spotted her brother looking at them with a smirk on his face. She immediately knew what he was planning.

"Virgo, how long can you keep on defending?" she asked.

"A little longer, I suppose." the spirit replied.

"It's no use, defending won't get you anywhere!" Eve said, before extending his right hand and sending a medium sized snowstorm at them. Luckily, Virgo managed to protect her master from the attack.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucas said, suddenly appearing behind Eve. "But a sneak attack might help."

In a blink of an eye, Eve was sent flying to the other side of the field.

All spectators were shocked at the great speed the man possessed, all except for his three sisters that is.

"As expected of Lucas." Lea simply sighed.

"Hey! Your opponent is me!" Hibiki said, standing back up.

"No." Lucy said. "That's my line."

Lucy used her whip to grab Hibiki's ankle and sent him flying towards her spirit.

"Virgo!"

"Understood." came the simple reply. And just like that, the leader of the Trimens was immediately knocked out by a single blow from Virgo.

**"Hibiki Lates is down!"**

'_Well, I would have preferred it if I was the one who got to knock him out . . ._' Lucas thought.

"Oi! I'm not out of the fight yet!" Eve said appearing from behind Lucy, catching her by surprise.

"Yes you are." Lucas stated, and jumped high into the air. He took a few cards and threw them at Eve.

Eve didn't get the chance to attack. He didn't get the chance to react. He could only watch as the cards were thrown towards him with great speed and in a blink of an eye, they turned into sharp swords coming right at him.

"Blizzard!" he cried, and a medium sized snowstorm generated in front of him an effectively blocks Lucas' attack.

"Tsk." Lucas landed safely on his feet.

"Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes, Lucy-sama?"

"You know what to do!"

"Understood." Capricorn said and ran towards Eve and sent a roundhouse kick, which was dodged by his opponent.

"Hold still!" Lucas yelled and charge towards Eve with two swords in hand. Eve just kept obn dodging both his and Capricorn's attacks, but it wasn't easy.

"That's it, I'm finishing this!" Eve said. "White Out!"

In a flash, the battle field was enveloped in a large snowstorm and buried his opponents in large amounts of snow.

"Amazing! As expected of Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm! The battle's over in one attack!"

The crowd cheered.

"Lucy!" Mira cried.

"Looks like he was too much for them, huh?" Gray sighed.

"Eh? We lost?" Joan cried in disbelief.

"B-but . . ." Jade stuttered.

"The both of you should learn to be more patient, you know." Lea said, making the two look at her in confusion. "The battle's not over yet."

And as if on cue, the battle ground started shaking, as if there was an earthquake. Making everyone stop and watch in anticipation.

**"Oh, just wait a minute, folks! Looks like this fight isn't over yet!"**

"Wh-what? That's impossible!" Eve said. "White Out is an attack that steals away my opponent's visibility and at the same time freezes them!"

Then suddenly, a figure appeared, straight from the ground and into the air. All eyes turned to see that it was Virgo carrying Lucy, bridal style.

"It is much easier for me to travel through snow that it is through the earth is it not, Princess?" Virgo stated, as emotionless as always.

"Not that you ever had any trouble travelling through the ground, anyway." Lucy said.

"Wh-what?" Eve's eyes widened then he felt strange heat coming from beneath him. And then Lucas and Capricorn appeared, with the blonde wielding a flame thrower.

The audience watched in amazement as these events started to unfold.

"This battle's about to get heated." Lucas said, making Eve scowl.

"White Fury!" he yelled, extending his arm out and summoning an offensive attack made out of snow. This was easily dodged by Lucas.

"You're outnumbered, you know." Lucy said and swung her whip, making it curl around Eve's ankle and swung him up into the air making him cry out in fear.

Lucas smirked and ran towards Capricorn then jumped, landing on the spirit's hands and giving him a boost as he leaped higher up into the air, a bit higher than Eve.

"Game Over." he said before kicking him in the stomach with such great force that he landed back on the ground, making a huge crater and also knocking him unconscious.

Slight gasping was heard before complete silence filled the air as the crowd tried to process what had just happened.

Then soon enough, cheers filled the entire stadium.

"Amazing!"

"How did he do that?"

"That was awesome!"

**"Amazing! And with that, Fairy Tail Team B gets 10 points! For the first day of the Grand Magic Games, they've gained a total of 20 points!"**

"Hell yeah!" Joan yelled. "That's right, bitches! We rule!"

"Oi, watch your language, Joan!" Jade scolded her. "Especially in such a public place."

"Wow, our little twins are so amazing, isn't he?" Lea said.

Meanwhile, the said twins stood there grinning at each other. And the two spirits returned to the spirit world.

"You did a good job out there." Lucy said.

"You too." Lucas nodded. "Although I still wish I got to beat them up a bit more."

This made Lucy sigh at her brother's over-protectiveness. "Let it go, Nii-san. Let it go."

"Woah, that was so cool!" Natsu yelled. The three sisters turned to look at the other team who were amazed at what had just occurred. For a moment, they just stared at them with emotionless expressions.

"Ne, Nee-san . . ." Joan said.

"After the games." Leila answered, already knowing the question. "Just wait until after the games."

Her two little sisters sighed. "Okay . . ."

The rest of the day can be explained as uneventful.

Orga and Rufus VS. Lyon and Toby **Winner: Sabertooth**

Laxus & Mira VS. Yachio and Jun **Winner: Fairy Tail Team A**

Risley and Bet VS. Rocker and War Cry **Winner: Mermaid Heel**

**"Here are the current standings."**

1. Fairy Tail Team B - 20 pts

1. Fairy Tail Team A - 20 pts

3. Sabertooth - 16 pts

4. Mermaid Heel - 15 pts

5. Typhoon Ceto - 4 pts

6. Blue Pegasus - 2pts

7. Lamia Scale - 0 pts

8. Quatro Cerberus - 0 pts

**"Well, things hadn't quite turned out as planned. But all the more reason to look forward to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!"**

* * *

Later that day, at a nearby bar, Fairy Tail was enjoying themselves completely.

"Alright!"

"Number one in the first day!"

"We rule!"

But most of the attention was on the newbies who were currently number one.

"They're pretty amazing, aren't they?" Mira smiled at the family.

"Yeah, who knew?" Cana asked.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called out to the blonde who was walking towards him. "Wanna explore the town with me and Ha-"

He stopped short when the blonde just simply walked right pass him. His eyes widened and he was frozen in both shock and confusion.

'_Huh?_'

"Nii-san, let's go explore the city!" she smiled up to her brother.

"Ah, sure." Lucas nodded before they walked out of the bar. Natsu could only watch them leave, a bit confused.

Meanwhile, Lea was giggling alongside her sisters as she watched them celebrate.

"My my, what a cheerful guild." she said.

"We haven't even won yet . . ." Jade sweat dropped, making Joan smirk.

"Looks like they're my kind of people." Joan said.

"Which makes it all the more harder for me to get along with them." Jade sighed.

"Don't worry." they looked up to the new voice.

"Ah, Erza." Jade said, immediately recognizing the mage.

"Our guild may be a bit troublesome, but rest assured, there are a lot of great people here." the titania smiled at them while maintaining her usual proud and strict aura.

"Well, we already expected that." Lea smiled back at her.

Silence.

"Ne, Erza . . ."

"Yes?"

"Thanks, by the way." Lea smiled, but her eyes showed a bit sadness.

"Huh? For what?" Erza looked confused.

"For taking care of our sister, of course." Lea giggled a bit, before turning to look at the rest of the guild. "You know, everyone can be strong. Anyone . . . even a child can."

Erza stared at her, looking rather confused at the blonde's words which she found quite odd.

"Well, I'm not talking about physical strength, of course." Lea said. "But, you know . . ."

"The strength to move on." Erza finished her sentence. "The strength to keep on living no matter what you've been through."

Lea snapped her fingers. "Exactly."

She sighed and sat down. "Do you know what's preventing anyone from gaining that strength? What's keeping them weak? What makes them lose the will to keep on living?"

When Erza didn't answer, Lea did for her.

"Fear." she answered. "People are afraid. It's a weakness that every single human being has. Although it's true that one's weakness can also be his strength, but sometimes it just isn't that simple."

Erza just stayed silent as Lea continued to speak.

"Some people are afraid of not being strong enough. Others are afraid of losing someone. Some are just afraid of not being able to live up to people's expectations." she said before a slight pause. "And there are people who are afraid of being alone."

This definitely caught Erza's attention.

"14 years ago, we left Lucy with our parents, and ever since then there wasn't a moment when we didn't think about her." Lea explained. "But we knew that no matter what kind of danger she's in right now, she'll be able to get out of it. That's because we raised her like that. But we were still worried. We were worried because somewhere out there, she might be afraid. And that she might not get the strength she needed."

Lea sighed and shook her head. She stood up and went face to face with Erza.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is . . . no matter how strong a person is, they still have that weakness we call fear. Some are just more afraid than others. And look, I know my sister well enough to say that if she's afraid of anything right now . . ." Lea paused, sadness was more visible in her eyes than ever. "After everything she's been through because of us. She's just afraid of being alone."

Erza's brows suddenly furrowed, and she started to wonder why Lea was telling her all of this.

"You know, Lucy could be in any danger. It doesn't matter if her life's on the line. As long as she's not alone, she can somehow find the strength to keep moving on. All Lucy wants is for someone to be there for her no matter what happens. And for the past years, we just _weren't_ able to be there for her." Lea smiled at her. "But you guys were different."

Realization hit Erza as a pang of guilt struck her heart.

"Look, let's just get to the point." Lea shook her head and laughed slightly. "Erza, thanks for never leaving her side this whole time. You were there for her despite all the dangers you faced, you never left her alone and I couldn't possibly ask for any more than that."

Lea smiled at her one more time. "I could never thank you enough for what you've done."

Erza could only smile nervously at the woman as guilt overcame her, because she knew she had broken the promise she had made without meaning to. She had left Lucy because she had thought it was for the best, and only now did she realize her actions.

'_Lea-san . . . she has no idea what happened.'_ Erza thought glancing at the two other sisters who were also smiling at her. '_And most likely, neither do they . . ._'

Right now, she couldn't bring it to herself to tell them what had happened. She wondered if she should consult it with her other two team mates but she doubt they'll know what to do either.

She didn't know what to do, and the guilt inside was slowly killing her.

* * *

"It's a beautiful town, isn't it?" Lucy grinned at her brother. "It's only my second time here, so let's not wander around too much. We might get lost."

"Yeah." her brother only nodded. Lucy then started sharing stories of all her adventures in Fairy Tail, but Lucas wasn't listening. He just stared at his little sister who seemed so happy at the moment as he remembered what had happened three months ago, starting with how it all started.

FLASHBACK

_"Well then, it seemed that despite all odds, you actually managed to prove your innocence." Lahar stated._

_"See?" Lea said with her siblings right behind her. "What did I tell you, four-eyes?"_

_"Don't call me that." he said. "Anyway, you are therefore free to go. You've cleared your names, no punishment will be given, but we will keep an eye on the four of you."_

_"Oh, you've gotta learn to trust people." Lea said before turning to her siblings. "Well then, our job here is done so let's- Where's Lucas?"_

_The two women turned to see that Lucas was indeed missing._

_"Lucas?" Joan called out, looking around. "Lucas!"_

_"Oh." an old lady approached them. "If you're looking for that young man you were with, he left while Lahar was talking."_

_"Damn, that guy's fast." Joan muttered._

_"Ah, well then we better get going." Lea sighed._

_"Ah, please wait. You still have some paperwork to finish." this one sentence made them freeze._

_"P-paperwork?" Jade asked._

_"Yes, for your release, for evidence in the Rayless Vile case and also to help us make sure they stay in that dungeon. We'll need all the information you have concerning the matter written." Lahar said giving them each a huge stack of paper. "There's still more in my office, I'll go get it."_

_"Wait, what about Lucas?" Joan asked, shocked._

_"Oh, well he had already left so there's nothing we can do about that. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be able to manage all this." Lahar said. Their knees became weak and they could only watch him leave in shock and disbelief while also feeling very miserable._

_"Oh God, it's like high school all over again." Lea said looking at the amount of paperwork that needs to be done._

_"Damn that Lucas! I can't believe he left us here to do all the work!" Joan yelled, earning a smack on the head from Jade._

_"Watch your language." she said._

* * *

_In a few minutes, Lucas arrived at Magnolia and immediately found the guild, Fairy Tail. He immediately recognized her little sister's team mates but there was no sign of her anywhere. He was hidden in the shadows, behind a tree and was about to make a move to reveal himself to them when he heard something that made him freeze._

_"So it's decided, we're kicking Lucy out of the team." Gray said, almost casually._

_'What . . ?' Lucas' eyes widened._

_"Yeah, and then we'll get Lisanna to take her place." Natsu said._

_"And we'll do that today, before we leave for training." Erza concluded. "Lisanna has already been informed and all we need to do now is tell Lucy."_

_'Th-they can't be serious!' Lucas yelled in his head. 'Are they seriously going to replace her with this Lisanna chic?'_

_Lucas looked around, he didn't see his sisters anywhere. Where were they?_

_He decided to take matters into his own hands and find Lucy himself. He didn't know what he should do when he finds her, but he just had the feeling that he should._

_But finding her apartment took longer than he thought. He asked around, and it took him almost half an hour to get to her apartment. By then, it was already raining and the apartment was empty._

_'Hiding a spare key under the doormat is a bit cliche, isn't it?' he thought and made a mental note to tell that to Lucy later on. He started looking around the apartment, hoping that she might not have left yet. Until he got to her bedroom and he was sure that he already left, meaning he was too late._

_"Damn it . . ." he cursed then he heard the door downstairs slam shut. He then hurried and hid himself in the far corner of the room, in the shadows and made himself perfectly invisible._

_Lucy entered her room, and luckily she didn't turn the lights on. But as she entered, he heard a single word that made his eyes widen._

_"Liars."_

_He then felt great anger as he realized that she was crying. His little sister who he cared for more than anything in the world was crying right now, and he didn't even know what to do. But he did know one thing. There was no doubt about it, those three bastards from before were obviously the ones who made her cry._

_Lucas slowly approached her, noticing that she still hasn't noticed his presence, which was good. He didn't know what to do in this situation, anyway._

_"You're all a bunch of liars! Every single one of you! Everything is filled with lies!" she sobbed._

_That's it._

_Lucas instinctively pulled his little sister into an embrace, hoping that it'll be able to calm her down. For a while, her body tensed but it soon relaxed, which made Lucas relax as well and that at least gave him inner peace for a while. He's with his little sister now, that's all that matters._

_But of course, that slight happiness was short lived when Lucy spoke once again._

_"Leave me alone, Natsu. I don't want to see you right now." she said. It seems like she hadn't recognized him yet._

_"Lucy-"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, still sobbing. She tried to struggle her was out of his grip, but Lucas was much stronger than her. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU RIGHT NOW! Leave me alone!"_

_His grips tightened and his bangs shadowed his eyes as he felt great anger for the people who made her this hurt. He also felt really guilty. If he had only been there for her, none of this wouldn't have happened._

_She continued her attempt to struggle her way out of his embrace, but Lucas' grip only tightened even more. Eventually, after a few minutes of struggling to no prevail, she gave up and once again relaxed herself into his embrace. Tears continued to stream down her face, and this made her feel tired. Her body started to fall into unconsciousness, but before it did; she managed to mutter once last thing._

_"You liar." she said, and Lucas' body tensed._

_He was so going to kill those bastards._

END FLASHBACK

His sisters arrived the day after that, and Lucy was so glad to see them. She acted as if nothing had happened, but of course Lucas knew the truth. It was true that he just decided to play along to her acts for a while, but it still took every ounce of his willpower _not_ to beat those bastards up to a living pulp.


	5. Taming

**Sorry I'm so slow! It took me a while to finish this . . . Anyway, chapter 5 has 3,050 words not including A/N! So hopefully, it'll be worth the wait.**

**I had trouble with this one since I kept asking myself, how do you tame a wild beast? I even tried to ask my brother, but it was useless. Sorry if there's not much excitement in this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

After getting a good night's sleep, all of the teams headed towards the stadium which was already filled with the cheers of the crowd, waiting in excitement for the tournament to begin.

**"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! We're on to the second day of the Grand Magic Games. As of now, both of Fairy Tail's teams are tied and number one. Let's see if they'll stay on top. ****Today's competition portion is called 'Tamer'. Will the teams' representatives step onto the field?"**

Quatro Cerberus: Nobarly and Yaeger

Typhoon Ceto: Kyouko and Mahiru

Blue Pegasus: Ren and Eve

Mermaid Heel: Millianna and Ariana

Lamia Scale: Jura and Toby

Sabertooth: Orga and Rufus

"Tamer . . ?" Lea muttered. "It's obviously concerning animals."

"Well, I'm not really an animal lover . . ." Joan muttered. "But since I couldn't do anything yesterday, I guess I'll participate again today."

"So you're finally admitting that you were completely useless that time?" Lucas asked, smirking.

"Can it!" Joan said, glaring at her little brother, whose smirk grew wider.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna sit this one out. You guys go on ahead and have fun." he said. "I'm not in the mood to fight, and dealing with animals isn't really my thing."

"Okay then, I'll go." Jade smirked.

"Then it's settled." Lea shrugged.

"Good luck, then." Lucy smiled at them.

Fairy Tail Team B: Joan and Jade

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll take this." Mira said.

"Eh? Is that okay?" Gray asked.

"I agree, you participated in both the battle and the competition portion yesterday." Erza said.

"I know, but if it's about animals, then I'm certain that I'll be able to do something with my Take Over magic." Mira smiled confidently at them.

"She has a point." Laxus said, making Erza sigh.

"Fine then." she said. "But I'm the one who's going to be your partner."

"Fine with me." Mira shrugged.

Fairy Tail Team A: Mira and Erza

**"Oooh, the demon and the titania will be participating! Things sure are going to be interesting here."**

All the participants came to the field to wait for the instructions of the battle.

"Alright! Let's begin!"

A few magic circles appeared around the battle field, making the participants raise their guard.

"Teleportation spell?" Lea asked in surprise.

"Eh? They're being teleported somewhere?"Lucas asked.

"No, it doesn't seem like it."

"They're probably just teleporting the animals here." Lucy said.

And soon enough, figures started to appear above the magic circles. Everyone's eyes widened at the size of it.

"Wh-wha?"

"Th-that's!" Erza yelled in surprise.

**"Well folks, I suppose you remember all these creatures from last year's Pandemonium event! For this competition, we've brought out all of the D-class monsters. For today's event, the participant will not defeat the beasts, but train them!"**

"T-train . . ?" Joan asked in disbelief.

"That's a bit unreasonable isn't it?" Jade asked. "Haven't these people ever heard that you can't tame a wild beast?"

"Will they be ok?" Lucy asked.

Lucas shrugged. "They'll manage."

"They better." Lea muttered, frowning.

"Hey, what if these guys hold a grudge against Erza for last year?" Natsu asked. "I mean, if it were me, I'd like to settle things with a rematch."

"There's no way that could happen you idiot." Gray told him.

"What did you call me?" Natsu yelled.

"I-di-ot!" Gray repeated, louder this time.

"Knock it off, you two." Laxus told them, getting annoyed as well.

**"It's up to the participants to choose which monster to train, but it doesn't really make a difference since they're all the same. Well then, ready? START!"**

"Alright." Joan grunted before charging towards one of the beasts.

"Oi! Hold on!" Jade cried. "We're supposed to train them, remember?"

"Eh? What's the difference between training and sparring?" Joan asked, confused.

"Idiot! We're doing a different kind of training here!"

"Eh? Really?" Joan rubbed her chin. "I don't get it."

"You're hopeless!"

"Woah! Wild beasts!" the two representatives of Quatro Cerberus yelled, running to one of the monsters. They kept on shouting, so the monster became annoyed at them and threw them away with its tail.

"Gwoah!" they yelled, when they hit the ground hard.

"Keep at it boys!" Bacchus cheered.

"Wild . . ." they muttered.

". . . uh . . . I'm not good with animals." Inami stuttered. "Especially monsters."

"What a coincidence. So am I." Kyouko said in a bored tone.

"Why did we have them go, again?" Souta asked.

"Because the boss said so." Jun dead panned.

"I was hoping we were just gonna go against some normal forest animals. But this . . ." Eve muttered as they randomly approached one of the monsters. But they also made sure not to get too close since they might intimidate it.

"This could be a problem." Ren sighed.

"You can do it, Men~!" Ichiya cheered.

"We'll do our best, aniki!" the two men yelled back.

"Eh? I was hoping we'll go against a kitty-cat." Millianna said in a disappointed tone.

"Just what are you saying?" Ariana sweat dropped.

"Hmm . . . train them, huh?" Jura muttered.

"What in the world are we supposed to train them to do?" Toby yelled.

"Ne, how exactly do you tame a beast?" Chelia asked.

"Well, there's a lot of ways, I guess." Lyon scratched the back of his head. "You just have to use your imagination."

"Well, this is gonna be a real challenge." Orga said.

"Not to worry. I still have memories of these monsters from last year's event." Rufus smirked.

"Hmph, they better win this." Minerva muttered.

Erza and Mira almost screamed as they dodged one of the monster's attacks. It roared before continuing to attack at them, charging while they tried to keep on dodging.

"Wh-what's going on?" Mira asked.

"The others doesn't seem to be as violent as this one." Erza said. "Does each one of them have different personalities?"

**"Well, it seems that the monster Fairy Tail Team A is facing remembers Erza from last year. Perhaps it wants to settle things with her?"**

"EH?" the two women asked in disbelief.

"I stand corrected." Gray said from the stands.

"I told you so." Natsu smirked.

"Well, it looks like those two are gonna have a hard time." Laxus sighed.

A few minutes passed, and it looks like every one of the pairs looks like they were just having a one-sided battle with the monsters. Mira and Erza were of course the ones having the hardest time, since their monster was literally trying to kill them and giving it all it's got. The others were mostly just thinking off possible ways for taming.

**"Oh! It looks like the Sabertooth pair's thought of something!"**

Orga wrapped his arms around the creatures neck real tight, making sure it doesn't excape. The creature struggled with all it's might, but it was no match for Orga's strength. Orga then electricuted the beast, making it stop struggling.

"O-oi, what are they doing?" Gray asked.

Orga then stopped and let the monster go. It immediately got back onto it's feet and shook it's head. Looks like Orga hadn't caused so much damage on the beast.

Rufus and Orga smirked then they started to approach it. The creature immediately noticed this, and backed away. Now, it looked like a scared dog, whimpering and afraid. Orga took this chance to jump at the beast and he landed perfectly on its back. At first, the D-class monster struggled with all its might. But it soon gave up, surrendering to the Sabertooth mage.

Orga and Rufus smirked at this, then Orga slapped the beast's neck and it started running around the field while dodging the others. It wasn't easy to understand what was happening, but one thing soon became clear.

Orga and Rufus won the second day's competition.

**"Amazing! With this, Sabertooth makes its comeback, earning 10 points!"**

"Hmph." Minerva smirked, glancing at the two Fairy Tail teams.

"Woohoo! I'm amazing, aren't I?" Orga laughed.

"Please remember that this was all _my_ idea." Rufus said.

"Oh, but wait! Sabertooth's not the only one that's found a way to tame a beast. Fairy Tail team A's getting there, too!"

Erza had requipped into her Purgatory armor while Mira was on Satan's Soul mode. They were emitting a murderous aura that would send anyone trembling in fear. And that included the monster they were facing.

It trembled, and backed away from them, just like what Orga and Rufus' monster did. Then Mira flew to it's back and started riding on it, just like what Orga's doing. And the beast seemed to be following her. It was probably because it was afraid for it's life. Even monsters knew that they weren't any match for the monsters of Fairy Tail.

Mira changed back to normal, and then maneuvered the beast around the field. And she stopped as she came face to face with Orga and his monster. Mira smirked while Orga scowled.

**"Fairy Tail Team A wins second place!"**

"The others soon started to understand how to tame the beast. The rule was, after all, that they weren't supposed to defeat the beast. Nobody said anything about not being allowed to hurt them. And now, they started to use Sabertooth's way of taming, since none of them were really as threatening as Mira and Erza. They'll have to show the monsters who's boss by showing them what they could do.

But something like that is easier said than done. If they hurt the monsters too much, they won't be able to move anymore. But if they don't hurt them enough, they'll just get angrier. Furthermore, if you hit them with too many attacks, they'll grow too weak to move. They have to scare them without hurting them so much. And trying to balance the force of attack is very difficult.

**"Lamia Scale wins third place! It looks like Fairy Tail team B is having a hard time with this event."**

"Dammit, what's taking them so long?" Lucas complained.

"Calm down, Lucas. You know those two, they'll have a hard time working together." Lea told him. "I just didn't expect them to take this long."

"You shouldn't underestimate their stupidity, you know."

"I guess." Lea sighed. "When it comes to those two, miscalculations are unavoidable."

"Y-you guys do realize that you're talking about your own sisters, right?" Lucy sweat dropped. "And I'm sure they're doing their best right now!"

"Damn . . ." Joan muttered as she squatted down to catch her breath. They've been going on circles the whole time. "Why doesn't this ugly shithead just give up and do what we say?"

"Language!" Jade yelled at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Tch. In any case, you're one to talk. You were just as troublesome as this thing when you were a kid." Jade muttered.

"Well then, how did you deal with me?"

"We couldn't remember?" Jade answered, annoyed. "No matter what we did, we couldn't get you to do what we said."

"Oh, that's right." Joan muttered.

"Well then, what about you? What would others have to do before you do what they say?"

Joan scoffed at her sister. "Oh please. Like I'd ever do what anyone tells me to do. If it were me, I'd just want to run wi-"

Joan's eyes widened as realization hit her and she smacked her fist on her palm while she felt like a light bulb appeared on top of her head. "That's it!"

"Huh? What's it?"

"I see. So that's what we need to do . . ." Joan smirked.

"Oi, what are you planning to do now?" Jade asked, a bit worried about what her sister was going to do. Knowing Joan, it'll probably be something embarrassing. Or at least that's what Jade thought.

"Hey! If you think I'm gonna do something embarrassing, then think again!"

"So you know that you tend to do stuff in public that's completely embarrassing." Jade muttered.

"C'mon, Ja-nee! I'll have you know that I've thought of a good plan!"

"Knowing you, it probably isn't . . ."

"Oh yeah?" Joan then started running towards their monster and jumped up into the air.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Jade's words fell deaf in her sister's ears as Joan landed on the monster's back. It roared before going berserk, trying to get Joan off of its back. But she had an iron grip. So it just started running around the stadium.

"Easy now . . ." Joan grabbed it's horns and maneuvered around the stadium just like what Mira did. And it occassionaly jumped up the other monsters too.

"Woohoo!" Joan cheered. "That's it! Run wild, my friend!"

**"And Fairy Tail team B lands on 4th place!"**

Joan then grabbed pulled it's horns, signalling it to stop, which it did. She then climbed down from it and patted its head.

"Thanks! Good job out there, too!" Joan started scratching its chin, and it leaned into her touch with its tail wagging. It was obvious that the creature started to like Joan, which made her laugh.

"Hey, Ja-nee. Can we keep him?"

"Absolutely not." her sister dead panned.

"Eh? Why not?" she whined.

"I knew you were stupid, but you can't be that stupid!" As the two of them argued, the monster stood beside them, sitting down and panting with its tongue hanging outside of its mouth.

"Hey, did you notice that these things are acting like dogs?" Gray asked.

"Hmm? Now that you mention it, they kind of are." Natsu nodded. "What's up with that?"

"C'mon! I'll feed him and I'll take care of him and everything!" Joan whined.

"That thing isn't a dog! More importantly, it's the property of the government!" Jade yelled at her, making a teary-eyed Joan pause to think. She looked at the monster she just trained for a while before facing Jade once again.

"Please?"

"NO!"

While the two sisters continue to argue, their other siblings sigh at their actions. And also feeling a bit embarrassed at their childishness.

"Well, fourth place isn't so bad, I guess." Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean it's still the second day. We'll catch up to the others soon enough." Lea nodded.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Sh-shouldn't we do something to stop those two from fighting?"

After nearly half an hour, the competition portion came to a stop as everyone managed to train the monsters. Here are the results:

1. Fairy Tail Team A - 28 pts (2nd place)

2. Sabertooth - 26 pts (1st place)

3. Fairy Tail team B - 25 pts (4th place)

4. Mermaid Heel - 19 pts (5th place)

5. Blue Pegasus - 7 pts (4th place)

6. Lamia Scale - 6 pts (3rd place)

7. Typhoon Ceto - 4 pts (8th place)

8. Quatro Cerberus - 1 pts (7th place)

**"Well, it seems like a few tables were turned here . . ."**

"Woohoo! We're still first place!" Natsu cheered.

"Good job Mira. Erza." Gray grinned at them.

"Thank you for your hard work." Lea, Lucas and Lucy said to their sisters.

"Heh, it was nothing." Joan grinned. "But Ja-nee was pretty useless back there."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ne, Nee-san. Can I keep that little doggie over there?" Joan asked, pointing at the monster she tamed. This made Lea sweat drop while Jade face palmed.

"We'll see . . ."

"Just give it up already." Lucas told her, a bit annoyed. "Besides, that thing's not a dog."

"Oh yeah? Well, Plue isn't a dog either but Lucy gets to keep him!"

"You're an idiot."

"What did you say?" Joan yelled.

"There's an obvious difference between Plue and that thing."

"They're not _that_ different."

"Are you blind, woman?" Lucas asked, disbelieved.

"Now now, I'm sure we can work something out." Lucy said, trying to calm them.

**"Now folks, we'll proceed to today's battle portion!"**

"Shush, you two!" Lea snapped, immediately silencing her team. The entire stadium also silenced to listen to the announcer in anticipation.

**"Today, we won't be having a tag team battle. Instead we'll proceed similar to last year. A one-on-one!"**

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Alright! Send me out there! I'll kick their ass!" Natsu yelled with Gray and Laxus holding him back.

"It's not our choice Natsu, remember that." Erza said sternly.

"Well, looks like we'll have to rely on luck this time, huh?" Lucas sighed.

"Weren't we relying on luck the whole time?" Joan asked, confused.

"Yeah, well . . . I guess you're right."

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll be fine." Jade smiled at them, swinging an arm around Lucy. "Right, sis?"

"Huh? Ah, y-yeah." she nodded.

Meanwhile, Lea was staring at the announcer with an emotionless look. Her sharp blue eyes made it look like she was glaring at him. She just had a good feeling about something, and she knew that she should prepare herself for it.

Her woman's intuition is never wrong.

She was the one that'll be called out for battle, she just knew it. And she also had an idea who her opponent will be.

**"And now, for the first battle of the day, we have . . ."**

Everyone was silenced once again as they waited in anticipation and also excited to see some action.

"Fairy Tail team B's Lea Heartphilia vs. Sabertooth's Minerva!"

And the crowd went wild.

"Eh? Nee-sama?" Lucas asked in amazement.

"Against Minerva, of all people?" Erza's eyes widened.

"Hmph. So I'm going against a fairy, huh?" Minerva smirked. "This will be interesting."

"Just as I thought . . ." Lea smirked, stepping out of the stands.

* * *

**I'm having trouble on which guild to pair up with, so do you guys mind lending me a hand? Tell me who you want to battle with each other. And make sure it's not only Fairy Tail battles. There's a low chance that I'll use your suggestion, since all Fairy Tail battles have already been planned. Suggest the fight for other guilds!**

**Ooh, I wanted Minerva vs Lea to be the last event of the day, but as stated above, I'm having trouble. So I decided to let them fight, right off the bat! Lea's going to pay her back for what happened last year!**

**Look forward to it!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	6. Minerva vs Lea!

**A new chapter with exactly 3000 words, not including A/N! Minerva vs Lea! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lea and Minerva stood at the battle field, facing each other. Both of them thought that there was nothing to worry about, because they both didn't have any high expectations for the other and they were both very prideful of themselves.

For Minerva, she knew that her opponent was a newcomer. And that must mean that she lacks experience, and other than that, she didn't even look like much. Lea acted like any woman who was raised in a high class family would; gracefully and lady-like. And she dressed a bit oddly, too. She wore a plain blue dress that reached her knees and covered both her collarbone and her shoulders, along with black high heeled boots and light blue gloves that reached above her elbows.

After this observation, Minerva knew that she didn't have much experience. After all, if someone was going to fight like that, they'll have a hard time because their clothes will get in the way. That's the main reason why some female mage fight while wearing rather revealing clothes. This kind of thing should be common sense already. This battle was going to be a walk in the park for Minerva; that was what she thought. Especially when she underwent harsh training since last year. Right now, she was stronger than ever. Even her team mates were confident about her.

Lea didn't feel worried at all. She knew that she was going to face this woman in the first place. So she made the necessary preparations. But well, her so-called 'preparations' only involve gathering information and decisive planning which was made with the help of her reliable little brother, Lucas. She may not seem that much, but she takes pride on her intelligence. She already everything she needed to know about her opponent, and planned all necessary counter measures.

Lea smirked. She already knew how to defeat this woman. And after all, if Erza could beat her, she definitely could too.

'_Victory is mine._' they both thought.

But as for Lea, there were people around her who thought otherwise.

"Ne, is Onee-sama gonna be okay?" Joan asked.

"Of course she will! This is Lea-nee-sama we're talking about! She'll definitely win her first match!" Jade told her.

"But . . ."

"She's right, you know." Lucas said, catching their attention.

"Eh? You think so, Lu-kun?" Joan asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It makes sense. Since Lucy's Lu-chan, you should obviously be Lu-kun. It's perfect." she grinned putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Call me that again and I'll strangle you to death. _Touch_ me again, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be like that." Joan smirked at him.

". . . uh, Ja-nee."

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"I-I think Lucas-nii was serious when he said that." Lucy sweat dropped.

"What a coincidence. So do I." Jade said, not really looking like she cared at all.

"In any case, we don't have to worry about Nee-sama." Lucas told them.

"And how can you be so sure?" Jade questioned. Lucas only paused for a moment before recalling the events of the previous night.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey, Lucas. Where's the others?" Lea asked, startling him a bit. He had left their lodging to get some fresh air for a while and somehow ended up in the park. But he didn't expect to see his sister there, too._

_"Huh? Ah, Onee-sama. Who are you talking about?" he asked._

_"Our sisters." she clarified. She was kind of acting like Erza right now._

_"Oh, well . . . I'm pretty sure their back at our lodging, playing some cards." he told her._

_"Good." she nodded, and there was a slight pause between them._

_"Hey, Onee-sama. Is something wrong?" he asked. "You're kind of acting weird."_

_"Eh? What are you talking about?" she asked._

_"You know . . ."_

_Lea sighed. "Lucas, I need you to do me a favor."_

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"Do you know about a woman named 'Minerva'?" she asked._

_"Minerva . . ?" Lucas repeated, thinking long and hard before finally remembering. "Ah, that's right. She's that woman from Sabertooth. The guild who got second place in the preliminary event."_

_"That's right." she nodded. "Can you tell me everything you know about her?"_

_"Ah, well . . . I don't really know that much." he scratched the back of his head. "All I know is that she's the strongest in her guild, and her dad's the guild master. I heard Sabertooth's full of real jerks, but they say that none of them could even compare to how cruel that woman is. It's probably because that guild had been number one before. She has the tendency to take hostages, she thinks highly of herself and she seems to hate our guild."_

_"Is that it?" she asked, sounding both disappointed and annoyed._

_"Yeah, sorry about that. But like I said; I don't really know much."_

_"Well, in any case, do you think you could find out more?"_

_"Huh? Sure, I guess. But what for?"_

_Lea smirked at him. "Preparation."_

_"Preparation? For what?"_

_"None of your business!" she told him, sounding slightly annoyed. "Just get to it, already. I want to know everything about her before dinner!"_

_"Wh-what! But that only gives me a little over an hour!"_

_"Oh, c'mon Lucas. If we're all going to be mages, then you should at least be able to do that much." she said, returning to her nonchalant self. "Now go!"_

_"Alright! Fine!" _

FLASHBACK END

'_So that's why, huh?_' he thought. '_Geez, she could have just told me._'

"I hope Lea-san will be alright." Mira said to her team mates.

"I-I'm sure she will!" Gray said with pure uncertainty.

"Hey, isn't that woman from Sabertooth supposed to be _really_ strong?" Natsu asked, which, for some reason, earned him a smack on the head from Erza.

"Idiot! Don't doubt Lea-san!"

"I didn't say that I doubt her! I was just asking!" Natsu yelled. Erza just crossed her arms.

"Hmph. In any case, she'll be fine." she told them. But inwardly, she added an 'I hope' to that sentence.

The two women in the arena still stood there, not moving a muscle and kept on smirking at each other and waiting for the announcer's voice.

**"Battle . . . START!"**

Lea moved first since she already knew Minerva's personality. She was a proud woman, and she must obviously underestimate her. So there was no way she was going to make the first move.

Minerva smirked at this. "Trash."

She raised her right arm and pointed it towards her opponent. "Ih Ragdo"

Lea was about to be enveloped by her wave matter until she stopped running and jumped high up into the air. Everyone's eyes widened, but Minerva just scowled at her.

"You can't escape me!" she yelled, making Lea smirk.

"Don't be so sure." she said, mockingly. The light suddenly appeared on her back. And in a blink of an eye, large wings appeared behind her, leaving everyone around her, including her opponent, astounded.

**"Woah! That's amazing! It seems Lea Heartphilia has the ability to summon forth the wings like a true angel!"**

The crowd cheered.

"Aye! Just like us!" Happy yelled.

"There's an obvious difference though." Charle told him.

"You think that'll make a difference?" Minerva asked, teleporting Lea so she was standing right next to her. Minerva sent a punch towards Lea with her hand covered with wave matter. Luckily, Lea was able to dodge it and she giggled.

"Your magic allows you to manipulate any spatial region within your line of sight, correct?" she asked. "War God Magic."

"So?" Minerva asked, throwing more punches.

"Think about the details more carefully." Lea advised her, dodging each one of her attacks easily. "Manipulate any spatial region within _your line of sight_."

Minerva then stopped attacking and her eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

Lea smirked and spread her wings out. "My wings doesn't only allow me to fly, it also enhances my speed."

She squatted down and jumped, suddenly disappearing from her sight.

"Wh-what?" Minerva asked, looking around for her. Then out of nowhere, someone kicked her on the back making her collapse a few feet away from where she was previously standing.

"Impressive speed, no?" Lea smiled down at her enemy, but her eyes were being shadowed by her bangs making her look a bit scary. "If you don't know where I am, then that makes your magic useless."

**"Lea seems to be very prepared! Almost as if she knew that she would be fighting Minerva all along and prepared for it!"**

"Wah! Nee-sama is amazing!" Joan and Jade said in unison. Meanwhile, Lucas was chuckling at what the announcer had just said from the background beside Lucy, making her look at him in confusion.

Minerva got back up, clenching her fists. "Don't get cocky just yet."

Minerva covered her hands with her magic once again, making Lea's eyes narrow. They stood there for a moment in silence, glaring at each other, slightly terrifying the audience.

"Here I come!" Lea yelled, using her speed once again. She kept on attack Minerva, giving her injuries. The Sabertooth mage was powerless over this, and could only block her head with her arms, trying to block as much of the attacks as possible. She tried to fight back, but she couldn't hit her opponent. It was like fighting blind. Minerva was soon covered with countless injuries. Her fellow team mates could only watch in shock as she slowly seemed to lose the battle. And then, while moving, Lea spoke.

"You should just forfeit the match already before you humiliate yourself." Lea deadpanned and stopped and stood a few feet away from her opponent. What she said made Minerva snap.

"I'll just have to get rid of your wings, then!" she yelled.

"Not so fast!" Lea ran towards her opponent, but she didn't bother to use the unimaginable speed she had earlier. Minerva raised her hand, pointing it towards Lea's back. And it soon disappeared by the same means Natsu's attacks were blocked the year before.

"There. You can't use your precious wings now!" Minerva smirked.

"Where are you looking at?" Lea asked in a nonchalant tone, then punched Minerva right on the stomach with such great force. This made the Sabertooth mage cough and was sent flying to the arena's wall. Smoke appeared around her, and everyone was unable to see her condition for a while. Meanwhile, Lea was giggling from her spot.

**"Woah, could it be that Lea had planned this?!"**

"You shouldn't let your guard down, you know." she said in a playful tone. The smoke disappeared, revealing a slightly injured Minerva, trying to get back up onto her feet.

"Why you . . !"

"You can't attack me while I have my wings on. And if you try to get rid of it, you'll leave yourself wide open making it easy for me to attack you. After all, you can only control one spatial region at once, correct? Furthermore, I still have the ability to summon my wings once again, no matter how many times I wish." Lea said. "This battle isn't looking good for you now, is it?"

"Tch!" Minerva ran up to her, clenching her fist. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Is that a challenge?" Lea asked before running towards her opponent as well, her fist clenched and a smirk on her face.

"Let's give this one our all!" Minerva yelled. "This will determine the winner of this battle!"

"Well, it wasn't part of my plan, but sure!" Lea laughed. Both of the were concentrating to generate as much magical energy onto their fists as they could. Minerva looked incredibly mad while Lea just looked like she was having some fun. The audience were on the edge of their seats, amazed at this amazing turn of events.

**"I-it looks like this is it, folks! Both women are going to face each other head on! It might be a little too soon, but it seems the battle is going to end with this! Whoever is the strongest is the victor!"**

"That was the point of this tournament in the first place, isn't it?" Lea giggled.

"To see who's the strongest." Minerva smirked.

And then, they locked fists. The impact was so strong, the ground under them cracked from the pressure reduced it to small pieces and creating a blast wave that made everyone lean back on their seats. Makarov, who was standing on the railing, even fell down on his head. And then, there was a blinding light that made everyone close their eyes shut, it was visible from miles away.

After a few moments, the light disappeared and everyone looked back to the two women on the battle field.

Both Minerva and Lea seemed to be injured; covered in scratch and bruises. But between the both of them, Minerva seemed to be in the worse condition. Obviously because of the attacks she took from Lea earlier. Both of them were panting, trying hard to catch their breaths.

"A-amazing . . ." Gray muttered. He, like everyone else, was astounded.

"Wh-who won?" Joan asked, loud enough for the whole arena to hear her and wonder the same thing.

Minerva was still glaring at her opponent with pure hatred, while Lea still had that smile on her face. But of course, it faded a bit since she wasn't really in a good condition right now. But still, it was better than the one Minerva was in right now.

They remained like that for a few minutes before Lea sighed. She smirked, stood straight up and turned her back to her opponent then started walking away. The crowd curiously watched her leave, wondering what she was doing. Minerva didn't move a muscle; her eyes shadowed.

Lea only smirked before finally speaking.

"It's over."

And as if on cue, Minerva collapsed and lost consciousness. At first, everyone was shocked by this. But then they immediately started cheering.

"Amazing!"

"That was awesome!"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't really know but . . ."

"Fairy Tail! It was Fairy Tail!"

**"For the first battle of the second day of the Grand Magic Games, the victor is Lea Heartphilia of Fairy Tail's Team B!"**

Lea giggled as everyone cheered for her.

"I could get used to this." she whispered to herself.

The mages of Sabertooth were much too shocked to even react for a moment. It took a while for them to snap out of it and start rushing to Minerva's aid and take her to the infirmary.

"I can't believe that the lady was defeated by _her_." Sting muttered.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "Especially since she's the sister of . . ."

"Oi! You two! Come on and help us with the lady!" Orga yelled at them.

"Yes!"

"Woah! Strong!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy's sister is really strong!"

"You can say that again . . ." Gray said, still in shock. "Did that just really happen . . ?"

"Even without Lucifer's spell, she's still strong, huh?" Laxus muttered.

"Amazing . . ." Erza muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Lucas chuckled as Lea appeared next to them and was immediately greeted by the praises of their sisters.

"That was awesome Onee-sama!" Joan yelled.

"As expected of Lea-nee-sama." Jade clasped her hands together.

"You were amazing!" Lucy added. Lea smiled at them before walking up to Lucas.

"Well well, look who's already a celebrity." Lucas said.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway." Lea smirked.

"So that's why you asked me for that favor last night, huh?" he whispered to her, making sure their sister wouldn't hear. But that didn't seem to be a problem since they were too busy cheering along with the crowd.

"That's right. I owe you my thanks, Lucas."

"Whatever." Lucas sighed. "But was that whole give-it-your-all-in-one-attack thing really necessary? You could've avoided any injuries and just finished her off instead of doing that, you know."

Lea giggled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Lucas sighed. "I can never understand you."

"C'mon Lucas. If we're going to be mages, then you should at least get used to these kind of thiings." Lea said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, smiling.

"Alright! Fine!" he said, Lea giggled once again.

"And in any case, that was really fun! Not bad for my first real fight, huh?"

"Didn't you fight Lucifer before?"

"That didn't count." she said stubbornly. "First of all, he cheated during the first time. As for the second one, well . . . he didn't really put up much of a fight. And all those times when I was controlled didn't count either! Because I was being controlled!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." Lucas said. "No matter how you look at it, this isn't your _first_ fight."

"Geez, fine! You win!" she scoffed at him. "Then how about this?"

Lucas looked confused at first, until she spoke again. "This is my first real fight as a Fairy Tail mage!"

Lea grinned, and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, that sounds good. And it was a good fight too."

"You think so too?" Lea smiled at him.

"By the way, how did you know you were going against Minerva in the first place?" Lucas asked curiously. Lea paused for a moment and looked away. She seemed to be thinking for a moment before she turned back to him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Woman's intuition." she stated nonchalantly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! It doesn't really have much action. Sorry . . .**

**Anyway, I just want to explain something. FT team B's members are wearing matching colors. Meaning their all wearing blue clothes. Lucy's clothes is like what she wore last year; the only difference is that it's blue. I'll explain the other's clothes in later chapters. I just felt like writing what Lea was wearing up there. It doesn't really matter for me, though. They won't be wearing those when Daimatou Enbu is over, anyway.**

**BTW, please keep suggesting the fights! Which team should be paired with who and so on!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	7. Lyon vs Gray

**3,133 words. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, we're back to number one, huh?" Leila smiled.

"Yep." Lucas nodded. "But it's not official yet, you know. The other teams could still catch up with us."

"Well, the only team we have to worry about is the other Fairy Tail team." Lea told him.

"It's still the 2nd day of the tournament, Nee-san. The tables could still easily be turned." he reminded her.

"That's true, I guess." she sighed. "But worrying about it won't do us any good now, would it?"

" . . . I guess you're right." he sighed.

"Alright! Now, let's enjoy the rest of the show!" Lea grinned.

The other two battles finished real fast, and the two didn't really have any interest in them.

Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood vs. Quatro Cerberus' Yaeger **Winner: Quatro Cerberus**

Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki vs. Typhoon Ceto's Kyouko Shirafuji **Winner: Blue Pegasus**

"Hey, did you notice?" Lea asked her brother.

"What?"

"There was no connection between our magic with me and Minerva on the first battle. But then on the second, both mages were using plant magic. And then on the third, there was no connection once again." Lea said.

"So?"

"So . . . Lamia Scale and the other Fairy Tail Team's going to fight the next round, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, if my hunch is correct . . ." Lea trailed off, and Lucas soon caught up to what she was trying to say. "Then on the next match, the ones who'll be fighting will be . . ."

**"Fairy Tail A's Gray Fullbuster vs. Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia!"**

Lea snapped her fingers and grinned when she found out her hunch was correct.

"Don't you love it when you're right?"

"Seriously. How?" her brother asked, a bit amazed and curious at the same time.

"Secret~." Lucas stared at her for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Lucky guess, huh?"

"H-hey! Don't you think that that case with Minerva was a lucky guess too! Because it's not!"

"So it was a lucky guess, huh?" Lucas sighed.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Lea asked, obviously annoyed.

"I wonder if Gray will be fine." Lucy said. "They both use Ice Make magic, after all. So it's hard to say if he'll win for sure."

"Don't worry about it." Joan tolled her.

"Go kick his ass, Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"We're counting on you." Erza told him.

"You can do it, Gray!" Mira cheered.

"Best of luck." Jura said.

"He'll be nothing against you." Toby smirked.

"Go, Lyon!" Yuka cheered.

"Oh? So I'm going against that bastard, huh?" Gray smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

"Today, we'll know which of Ur's pupils is stronger." Lyon said to himself.

"Do your best, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

"Yeah, leave it to me!" he yelled.

"You can beat him, Lyon!" Chelia cheered

"I'm not going to lose!" Lyon yelled.

The two ice mages made their way into the arena with determined looks on their faces.

"I'd just like to get one thing straight. Last year, on the last day of the Grand Magic Games, you just got lucky." Lyon said. "Don't think that I'll lose to the same opponent twice."

"We'll see about that . . ." Gray smirked.

"Woah! So that bastard's going to fight this match, huh?" Jade said, loud enough for Gray to hear.

"Just what is it about me that you have a problem with?!" he yelled, getting really annoyed.

"I dunno. I just don't like you, that's all." she told him.

"Jade, that's enough." Lea told her sister.

"Jeez." Gray muttered before turning back to face Lyon. "In any case, I already beat you once. And I'll gladly do it again."

"You had help during the last time." Lyon told him. "But now, there's no one here who's going to help you."

"Not like I need it, anyway." the Fairy Tail mage smirked.

**"Battle . . . START!"**

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled, wasting absolutely no time.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled. Their attacks hit each other and both had shattered to pieces.

"Snow Dragon!" Lyon sent on another attack, giving Gray barely enough time to dodge it. Luckily, he managed to jump high enough into the air as the snow dragon destroyed the ground he was previously standing at.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray swung it onto the snow dragon and it was destroyed with one hit, but the hammer was shattered to pieces along with it. Lyon took advantage of the moment while Gray was still distracted and came up behind his opponent, ready for another attack.

"Ice Make: Wolf!" Lyon's entire arm was enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a wolf. With that arm, he started throwing punches at Gray, who tried to dodge it. But he was soon hit with full force and fell hard on the ground.

"Dragonfly!" Lyon yelled once again. And before Gray knew it, there were numerous dragonflies, made of ice, charging towards him.

"Ice Make: Cocoon!" Gray became surrounded by a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, protecting him from Lyon's attacks. It later breaks on its own and Gray jumps away.

"Saucer!" Lyon was unable to react in time and was hit by the ice disk as Gray lands safely a few feet away.

"It looks to me like they both have equal strength." Lucas said from the stands. "But that sure makes this fight pretty boring. Especially since they're using the same type of attacks."

"Now, now, Lucas. Remember that we're not here for the entertainment." Lea said. "And just because Gray's on another team, doesn't mean we can't give him a little moral support. We're in the same guild, after all."

"We barely even know him."

"Finish him off already, Gray!" Natsu yelled, clearly getting annoyed.

"Shut up, Natsu." Erza said.

"Yeah, the battle's just begun after all." Mira smiled at him.

Gray landed safely on the ground and started running towards Lyon. "Ice Make: Battle Axe!"

The Fairy Tail mage started swinging it around and Lyon tried with all his might to dodge it. But he soon found it very troublesome and decided to start blocking.

"Ice Make: Pillar!"

A giant pillar appeared next to Lyon and blocked the axe. Although it cracked, the pillar was too thick for Gray to cut through it, so he abandoned the axe.

"Ice Make" they yelled in unison. "Ice Geyser!"

The ground in front of them became frozen solid and two towers of spikes clashed in between them. Shards of the ice were broken from the impact and scattered everywhere, but neither of them were hurt by this.

Juvia whimpered at her place on the stands, next to the other Fairy Tail members. "Gray-sama will win!" she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself than those around her.

"Well, I don't know about that. Lyon does seem pretty tough." Cana slurred, taking a sip from her wine bottle. "But there's definitely no way that guy's going to let himself lose. So it's hard to say."

"I'm sure he'll be fine . . ."

"You think so?" Cana giggled looking away from Juvia, who seemed a bit shocked, and turned to the source of the voice.

"Yep." Mavis smiled.

.

.

.

"EH?!" the whole guild cried.

"Master Mavis?" Makarov cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer you on, just like last year." she smiled at him.

"But . . . it's already the second day of the tournament. And this is already the last match." Mira told her.

"Ah, yeah. I know." Mavis smiled apologetically at them. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Th-that's not the problem here!" Cana yelled. "More importantly, is it really okay with you to be wandering like this all the time? I mean, after all you're . . ."

"It's alright." Mavis said. "I told you last year, didn't I? Only Fairy Tail mages can see me."

Cana looked at her for a moment before sighing. "You know what? Nevermind."

"Eh?" Mavis leaned her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"Anyway, can you predict who'll win this fight, first?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, well . . . I can't really be sure." she answered. "They have equal abilities. What's more is that they use the same type of magic. If you ask me, they both have a 50 percent chance of winning. It's hard to make an exact prediction."

"Eh? Really?" Max asked.

"G-Gray-sama can do it!" Juvia cried.

Meanwhile, back at the battle field, Lyon struggled to get up after getting hit by Gray's saucer. He smirked, or more like forced to smirk, at the Fairy Tail mage as he ignored the injuries he got.

"Is that all you got?" he mocked.

Gray smirked back at him. "Of course not. I was just getting started."

"Same here." Lyon went back to his battle stance, putting his fist on his palm. Gray did the same. "Time to get serious."

And with that they both stripped out of their tops, after casting an Ice Make: Lance at each other, that is.

"They stripped!" the crowd yelled in shock.

"They stripped!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed.

". . . the hell?" Lucas asked.

"How indecent . . ." Lea muttered.

"Being a jerk is one thing, but stripping . . .?" Jade muttered.

"Lucy, you shouldn't get too close to him." Joan said.

"N-no, it's okay . . ." Lucy sweat dropped.

Ignoring the people's comments, the two pupils of Ur continued to fight each other, neither of them was holding back. Neither of them was backing down too. They kept on sending attacks at each other, and it continued on like that until the bell rang, signalling the end of the match. Time was up.

**"And that concludes the last match of the day! It's a tie between Fairy Tail Team A and Lamia Scale. Both teams get 5 pts!"**

"A tie?" Cana asked.

"I guess that's to be expected." Lisanna sighed.

"Well, since I couldn't make an exact prediction, a tie seems to make a lot of sense." Mavis giggled. "But that still means Gray won, right?"

"Yes! Although he didn't exactly won, he didn't lose either!" Juvia said, optimistically.

"Well then, we should be thankful for that, at least." the first master told them.

The two ice mages were panting while their bodies were covered in minor injuries. After catching their breaths, they both smirked at each other.

"Looks like you've improved." Lyon said. "Only a bit though."

"You too." Gray nodded. "But you still can never hope to beat me."

"Well, I'm okay with this for now. At least I didn't lose." Lyon turned around to return to his team. "Let's settle this once and for all someday. Or maybe next year?"

"I'll look forward to it." Gray nodded. "But don't get your hopes up if you think you can beat me."

Lyon scoffed. "That's my line."

Gray sighed and went back to his team as well.

"Good work." Erza smiled at him.

"Damn popsicle! I can't believe you lost!" Natsu yelled.

"He didn't lose. It was a tie, Natsu." Laxus told him.

"You did great!" Mira said.

Lea couldn't help but giggle at the ruckus they were making as her sisters started heading towards their guild mates, while Lucas remained there, waiting for her to come with them.

"Ah, isn't this such a lively guild?" Lea asked with a smile on her face, but there was still sadness visible in her eyes. "Who would have thought . . ?"

Lucas remained silent and just stared at his eldest sister.

"Who would have thought . . ." she repeated, her eyes downcast.

"Nee-san . . ." he sighed. "You said it yourself just today, didn't you? Worrying about it won't do us any good."

Lea sighed at this.

"For now, let's just go meet with the others." Lucas said, taking her hand and leading her away from the balcony.

"No, wait." she said, her expression changing completely.

"Huh? What is it?" Lucas asked.

"I need to take care of something first." Lea giggled. "At first, I thought that it wasn't a good idea. But then, I guess I decided it should be okay. Plus, I think it'll make things more interesting."

Lucas just looked at her, confused and a bit nervous as he wondered what she could be planning.

* * *

"Eh? Really?" Joan asked in disbelief while munching on a piece of bread.

"That's right!" Mavis held her chin up proudly. "I'm the founder of the guild; Fairy Tail. The very first master!"

"That's so cool!" Joan yelled in amazement, and then Jade hit her on the back of her head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded her sister, making Joan swallow all of the remaining chewed bread in her mouth.

"Geez, Ja-nee is such a meanie!" Joan complained. "First, you didn't want me to keep the little doggie from this morning! And now I can't eat with my mouth full? How cruel!"

"Would you start acting your age?" Jade yelled at her, veins popping on her head. "In any case, if I wasn't so '_mean'_ to you, you'll be going around doing stupid stuff that'll get you in serious trouble. And who do you think will be the one who'll have to get you out of it, when that happens?"

"What kind of trouble will I get for eating with my mouth full?" Joan whined.

"It's called manners, dammit!"

"Ja-nee, please calm down." Lucy said, restraining her sister.

"Geez, can't you shut yer trap?" Gajeel yelled at them. "Your so damn noisy. Can't a guy eat in peace around here?"

"Eh?" Joan asked turning to the iron dragon slayer. "You said something, punk?"

"Yeah, I said that you should shut your trap!" Gajeel said, glaring back at her and not feeling the slightest bit threatened.

"Oi, Gajeel. You better be careful, you know." Lily told him.

"Aye. Didn't she beat you with one hit the last time?" Happy asked.

"Shut up, you two! That was a lucky hit, okay? Just a lucky hit!" he yelled at them.

"Sure, sure . . ." the two exceeds said sarcastically.

"It was!"

"Oi! Iron freak!" Joan called out, cracking her knuckles. "Don't you think that I can't kick your ass a second time."

"Geez, now you're getting into a fight? You're so hopeless!" Jade groaned before throwing her arms up in frustration. "I give up, just do what you want!"

"Really?" Joan's eyes started to sparkle. "So it's alright if I kick this guy's ass, right?"

Gajeel scoffed. "Oh please, like I'm going to lose to some bunny-girl's sister."

"Bunny-girl?" Jade asked, looking at Lucy with a confused expression.

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it." Lucy sighed.

Mavis just watched this happen and giggled at them, catching the two women's attention. "Fairy Tail is such a lively guild, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jade sighed, shrugging. "A a bit too lively for my liking, though. But still, I guess it has it's perks."

"You'll get used to all this soon, Ja-nee." Lucy assured her sister.

"I'm not sure if that'll be a good thing or a bad thing." Jade muttered. "Are fights common around here?"

"Yep."

"How barbaric . . ." she sighed once again.

"Woah! A fight?" Natsu yelled, finishing his twentieth plate of food. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Aye!" Happy piped up, but before Natsu could move from his seat, he was knocked out when the same monster from that day's competition portion barged into the door, jumping and landed on Natsu. This effectively knocked him out.

"Eh?" everyone in the bar turned in shock.

"What?" Erza's eyes widened. "How did it . . ?"

"Huh?" Joan looked at the monster. But once it spotted her, it charged towards her.

"Joan!" Erza cried, requipping to her Heaven's Wheel armor. But she wasn't able to launch an attack as the beast jumped on Joan and made her fall down the floor. The next thing they knew, the beast was licking on Joan's cheek, tickling her.

The blonde girl giggled. "Oh, stop it~!"

"Eh? It's the one we tamed." Jade realized.

"But how . . ?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, about that . . ." Lea entered the bar, with Lucas right behind her. "The organizers noticed that the creature liked you so much and practically went on a rampage. So they decided to willingly give him to you, just like that."

"Eh? Really?" Joan asked in disbelief, a huge smile on her face.

'_That's a lie._' Lucas thought. '_You went and faced the organizers, and_ you_ were the one who practically went on a rampage when they wouldn't give this thing to you. And after they did, you even threatened them not to tell anyone about it. The only one _willing_ about what happened was that thing.'_

"I'm so glad!" Joan said, practically glowing with joy.

"Just be sure to take good care of him, okay? And remember that we'll hold you responsible if it does something, okay?"

"Yep! Leave it to me!" Joan saluted.

"Woah, so this thing's going to be your pet, huh?" Gray asked.

"Well, I guess I'm fine with it." Erza sighed. "Just don't let it go on a rampage."

"Don't worry. I won't." Joan nodded.

"What'll you name him?" Lucy asked.

"Hm? Well . . ." Joan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Scales!" Natsu yelled, finally gaining consciousness.

"Whitey." Jade suggested, noticing its white scales.

"Man!" Elfman yelled.

"How about Cerberus?" Lucy asked. "You know, like the canine guardian of the gates of the Underworld."

"Eh? You mean like the guild?" Natsu asked.

"No, not that!"

"I got it!" Joan yelled standing up and patting the creatures head. "Artemis! Her name will be Artemis."

"Artemis?" they all asked.

"Her?" Jade added.

"Yeah. Artemis is a girl, after all." Joan said.

"How do you know?"

"Why don't you go check 'downstairs' and see for yourself." Joan said.

"N-no, I'm good."

"Anyway, why Artemis?" Lucas asked.

"Because she's my dog! And I'll name her however I like!" Joan said. "Her name's Artemis and that's that."

They all sighed and went back to what they were doing before.

"Fine. Whatever." Lucas said.

* * *

**I couldn't think of a name, so I'll go with Artemis. The goddess of the hunt, I think. I also used that name in my other story; Love and Sins. If you don't know that yet, then please follow that story too! I'll be very grateful if you did!**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	8. Girl's Night

**Well, here's another chapter for ya'll! It's longer than usual with 3,758 words! Usually I stop once I reach 3,000. But I figured it should have a proper ending. So I continued on. Oh, and one of you guys reviewed that I wasn't paying much attention to Lucy and I also noticed that she hasn't had that many scenes. Sorry about that. To tell you the truth, I was more focused on the events of the GMG than the people involved in them. :P**

**Well, I hope you enjoy! Although this chapter's kind of an Omake if you ask me.**

* * *

Natsu and Gray had been throwing insults at each other until Erza interrupted them with the scariest glare anyone could ever imagine, causing them to abruptly stop and start trembling under her gaze.

"The three of us need to talk." she said in her usual strict tone. "_Now._"

"A-aye!" they both managed to say before they were dragged outside the bar by Erza with a few of their guild mates watching them with a pitiful look. Meanwhile, Happy was sighing in relief at a table.

"I'm so glad that I was left out . . ." he muttered.

Erza took her team mates back to their lodge, luckily Mira and Laxus weren't there. The two men sat on the floor while she sat on one of the beds in front of them.

"What is it, Erza?" Gray asked with a hint of annoyance.

"She doesn't know . . ."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Lea. She doesn't know that we kicked Lucy out of our team!"

"So?"

"Well, she talked to me the other day, and she was sounded really thankful to me for 'always being there for Lucy' and 'not abandoning her'. Guys, we did the complete opposite of that!" Erza explained, and Gray's eyes widened in realization.

"Well then, we should just tell her and then apologize." Natsu shrugged, not really seeing the problem.

"Don't you get it, Natsu?" the ice mage scoffed at him. "This isn't the kind of thing that could be fixed with a simple apology. If they find out, they could start hating us. They trusted us with Lucy and we didn't do that. We betrayed their trust!"

"What's more is that I think Lucy could be hurt by what happened." Erza sighed. "I tried to talk to her a few times, but she kept avoiding me. She's also keeping a low profile on the guild. I mean, I barely see her talking with anyone other than her brother and sisters."

"Didn'y you notice it too, flame-breath?"

"Well, now that I think about it . . ." Natsu frowned, ignoring Gray's insult. "She _had_ stopped talking to me."

"See?"

"But maybe she just ate something bad!" he defended. "Or maybe she just wants to spend more time with her family."

"Natsu, she was _avoiding_ you." Gray dead panned. "Face facts, ash-for-brains."

"Shut up, you ice bastard! There's no way that Lucy would do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because!" Natsu yelled, jumping to his feet and Gray did the same. "She's Lucy! Lucy would definitely understand why we did it! There's no way she wouldn't!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because she's my best friend, moron!"

"That doesn't mean you know her so well!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Enough!" Erza yelled at them, smacking them both on the head and almost knocking them unconscious. "We need to figure out a way to tell them the truth, and at the same time find a way to make up for what we did."

"Well, if you ask me now's not a good time to do it." Gray said, rubbing his head. "Maybe we should just wait until the tournament is over. Then we'll work things out."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he's right." Natsu muttered. "For now, we should focus on winning this tournament again."

Erza sighed. "Maybe you guys are right . . . I suppose we can't afford any distractions right now."

"I'm sure things will work out somehow." Gray told her.

"I hope you're right . . ."

Silence.

"So . . ." Natsu said. "Can we go now or do you need anything else from us?"

"No . . . you guys can go." Erza told them and the two immediately bolted out of the door, relieved that they hadn't been taken there to get killed.

Meanwhile, Lucas was standing just outside the lodging, near the window. He heard everything.

"Honestly . . ." he sighed. "I don't know if they're insensitive or just plain idiots."

* * *

"Hey, Lucy. Whatcha doin'?" Joan leaned down on her sister's shoulder while she was writing something.

"Ah, Joan-nee-san, where's Artemis?" Lucy asked, ignoring the question.

"She's at the kitchen." she answered with a grin. "Cute little thing's sleepin' like a baby."

"That's nice . . ." Lucy smiled, happy for her sister.

"So, what's that?" Joan asked again.

"Didn't you say you were going to write a novel about all your adventures in Fairy Tail?" Jade asked, lying on the bed with a bored expression. There was nothing much to do. Right now, Lucas was off to somewhere and none of them knew where he was. Meanwhile, Lea was combing her hair in front of a mirror. Probably because she has nothing better to do.

"Ah, well yeah. I did tell you that, didn't I?"

"It doesn't look like you're writing a novel if you ask me." Joan said. "Who are you writing a letter to?"

"Oh, well . . ."

"Leave her be, Joan." Lea said. "Go and mind your own business. Didn't I teach you to respect people's privacy?"

"I'm just asking." she pouted.

"I'm writing a letter to Mama." Lucy answered with a sad smile. At this, Joan's face fell and she looked away guiltily. Jade sat up, her attention caught while Lea only sighed and tried to act busy.

"Oh." Joan said, not really knowing what to say. Once they had gotten back with Lucy, they had been informed of Layla and Jude's deaths. Although for some reason, only Lea and Lucas knew-or more like found out- about Lucy's habit of writing to her mother. "Well, that's nice."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "It's been a habit of mine for a while now. I guess you can say that it helps me cope with it."

Instead of speaking, Joan just patted Lucy's head to provide her some comfort, since she wasn't so good with words. The atmosphere around them seemed awkward and tense, and none of them knew how to break it.

Luckily, they didn't have to.

"Hey." Lucas greeted them with a bored tone, entering the room. "What are you guys doing here? There's a bunch of stores down town holding up a bunch of sales. I thought you guys should know."

"Oh my God, please tell me there are a bunch of shoes on sale." Jade got up and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Shoes, clothes, make-up, everything." Lucas shrugged. "To me, it's a bunch of guys trying to make a buck. But knowing you guys, it'll probably be your kind of paradise."

"Oh my God!" Jade squealed, grabbing her purse. "Nee-san, can we go? Pretty please?"

"Of course you can. Hell, I'm coming with you." Lea got up. "Come on girls, let's have a little bonding together."

"Yeah!" Joan yelled. "C'mon Lucy!"

"Ah, yeah. Give me a minute." Lucy said as she started fixing her stuff.

"Hurry!" Jade cried excitedly.

"Let's stop by a library first." Lea told them. "It gets boring here, so I might as well have something to read.

"Eh? Why?" Jade whined. "Can't we just go find a bookstore downtown or something."

"Ah, that's right." Lucy said. "I was planning to buy a book too. I heard there was a really rare one being sold here."

Lea sighed. "Fine . . ."

"Hey, can we get something to eat while we're there?" Joan asked.

"Oh yeah. There's this restaurant everybody keeps talking about. They say that the food there is really good." Jade said.

"Really?" Joan practically drooled.

"Yeah. We'll stop by for a snack later on." Jade smiled at her sister. "Lucy, you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Lucy answered and Joan exited the lodge with Jade right behind her and Lucy running after them. Lucas just stood at the doorway, watching them go when Lea confronted him.

"Thanks." she smiled at him. "You know you have the best timing."

"Yeah, I'm just that good, aren't I?" he smirked, making Lea giggle.

"So . . ." she said. "You comin' or what?"

"What." he answered. "There's no way I'm going with you guys to look at _shoes_."

Lea giggled again. Lucas may have spent his whole life with a bunch of girls, but there was still some things he can't do and can't get used to.

"Look, you girls just go on and have all the girl time you need and I'll stay here and have some peace and quiet which I rarely ever get to have." he added, pushing his sister out the door. "Have fun!"

"We'll be back soon!" Jade yelled after him as they left.

"No need! Take your time!" Lucas told them.

"We will!" Joan yelled. And once they were out of sight, Lucas then went back inside to take a well deserved nap.

* * *

It had been a little past noon when they left the lodging that day. And when they came back, it was already around 10:30 and they were all tired. Each of them were carrying at least four shopping bags.

"Seriously, Ja-nee?" Joan asked in disbelief. "It took you three hours to choose _one_ pair of shoes."

"What?" she shrugged, entering the shower to take a nice long bath. "I'm picky when it comes to these things."

"At least she took her time." Lea muttered.

"Joan-nee-san ate five plates of pie in five minutes . . ." Lucy sweat dropped.

"It's hard to believe that she's been brought up by a rich family, isn't it?" Lea sighed.

"Ah, that's right. Where's Nii-san?" Lucy asked, suddenly realizing the absence of their only brother.

"Ah, you're right. He's not here." Lea said, looking at the kitchen. They searched the whole lodging, but they didn't find him anywhere. Then Joan sighed in defeat and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"For the love of- He probably got lonely being in this place all alone and left to find something to do." she told them. "We shouldn't worry about him anyway. The guy can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"She's right." Lea sighed. "But I hope he had dinner already. I feel kind of bad that we ate at some restaurant while he stayed here. Especially since the food there was great."

"I'm sure it's okay. We can just go there with him next time." Lucy reassured her, making Lea sigh once again.

"Well, in any case, we should get ready for bed. Joan, at least change into your pajamas first before you fall asleep."

"Hey, at least I'm wearing something, aren't I? What's the difference between normal clothes and sleep clothes, anyway?"

"Just go change, will you?" Lea told her in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go." Joan sighed in defeat. "_Mother_."

A vein popped out of Lea's forehead and she hit Joan in the head with a book. "You call me that again and I'll put a pillow over your head while you sleep."

"Alright, alright. Geez . . ." Joan rubbed her soar head. "I can understand why you and Lucas get along."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, Lucy." Jade said, leaving the bathroom wearing only a robe.

"What is it?"

"Not now, Jade. Let's all get ready for bed first. Then you can ask her whatever you need to ask." Lea snapped.

"Fine . . ." she grumbled. They all did their evening rituals; brushing their teeth, taking a bath, and changing into their pajamas. Jade sighed as they were finally done and were all sitting on the carpeted floor with pillows surrounding them. She had been impatient the whole time.

"Now?" she asked.

"Sure." Lea nodded.

"Finally." Jade almost groaned.

"What is it, Ja-nee?" Lucy asked her.

"And why are you so eager to ask her about it?" Joan added.

"Because I might forget it again!"

"What? Are you that old already?"

"Shut up!"

"Just ask her already!" Lea snapped at them, making the two sisters flinch.

"Oh, well Lucy . . . that guy- Gray - you remember him, right?"

"Of course, he was a part of my team after all."

"Do you have a relationship with him?"

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. "Well, he's my friend and my team mate."

"Yeah, I know." Jade waved off what she said, her voice had a hint of annoyance. "I'm asking if you have a _relationship_ with him. You know . . ."

Lucy blinked once again before blushing, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ah, that's right." Joan hit her palm with her fist. "We talked about that some time ago, didn't we?"

"Well, I'm still fairly certain that if she's in a relationship with someone, it's the celestial spirit Leo." Leila said.

"WHAT?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no." Joan shook her head. "You guys are such simpletons. There's obviously some chemistry between her and that rowdy guy, Natsu."

"What are you saying, Joan? Have you even met that guy?" Jade asked in disbelief. "Even if Lucy was in a relationship with that guy, there's no way I'm going to just sit down and accept it! I absolutely don't approve of him! Just like how I don't approve of Gray!"

"If that's so, then why do you think she's in a relationship with that stripper?"

"Because I've heard that they were close, okay?" she answered while Lucy was still frozen in shock. "And his looks are a bit ideal. But I don't approve of his personality. Other than that, there's nothing wrong with him. But his personality is still a big factor someone needs to consider when they're choosing a person to go out with."

"Well then, what's wrong with Natsu?"

"He's like Gray but worse! He's way too violent, and he's also an idiot."

"You barely even know him!"

"My resources are reliable, Joan."

"What's with this argument anyway? You don't approve of both of them, right?"

"We're talking about the people who Lucy is mostly going out with."

"Well then, Natsu is closer to Lucy than anyone else, right?"

"Just because they're best friends doesn't mean they're the one most likely to get together, moron!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Don't you watch any movies at all? He's the one most likely to end up in the 'friendzone'."

"Being friendzoned isn't a common thing, you know."

"Yes it is. Especially with the way he's always acting."

"Idiot! You're way too simple-minded."

"ENOUGH!" Lea snapped, causing the entire room to go silent. She sighed, sitting on one of the beds and crossed both her arms and her legs. "We can just hear the truth from Lucy."

"By the way, why do you think that playboy spirit's the one most likely to be going out with Lucy?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of stupid if you ask me."

"Don't you guys watch any movies? Or read any romance novels?" Lea asked before getting a dreamy look on her face. "When the guy is a playboy, therefore he's straight forward and he never gives up on his love. But the girl always ends up as the type that hates playboys so the boy's tricks don't work on her. So she starts playing hard to get. Then she slowly falls for the boy, and ends up in a state of denial . . ."

"Wow, that's sounds nice . . ." Joan sighed, getting the same dreamy look as her sister.

"Who would've thought that Nee-san would even think about these kind of things . . ."

"That's right!" Loke cried, appearing from a smoke and startling everyone in the room. "It's only a matter of time before Lucy starts falling for me. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if she's in a state of denial right now!"

He knelt down on one knee and held both of Lucy's hands. She was still frozen in shock and was blushing at the current subject of their conversation. "Isn't that right, my love?"

"Hold it right there!" Jade cried.

"Ah, that's right. He's Lucy's celestial spirit . . ." Joan muttered. "And Lucy's power is in a state that allows them to appear at any given time even without her permission . . ."

"Please wait a minute, Leo-kun." Lea spoke with such high authority. "I only said that of all the people around Lucy, as of now, you're the one most likely to be in a relationship with her."

This caught everyone's attention, and they looked at her in confusion.

"If you ask me, it's not really 'love'. It's more like having a lack of options." she dead panned.

Loke felt as if a pile of bricks fell onto him as he fell down in shock. Lucy, Joan and Jade's eyes widened,a bead of sweat rolled down their cheek and they forced a smile at their sister's straightforwardness.

"In any case, even though I find such a story romantic, I don't approve of you for my sister. She still has a long life ahead of her, and she could still meet a lot of people." Lea added, and the color was drained from Loke's body as he started sulking.

"Way to give the finishing blow . . ." Jade sweat dropped.

"That was harsh, Nee-san." Joan said.

"Well, no matter!" Loke cried, regaining his energy. "Even if you stand in the way, it isn't enough. Our love can conquer any storm! Right, Lucy?"

"Force Closure." she finally said, and Loke disappeared in a glowing light.

"Well then, considering his reaction from earlier, I guess I was wrong. It's safe to say that he's not in a relationship with Lucy." Lea said.

"He's not?" Joan asked.

"Not yet."

"Yet?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Will you guys not it off?!" Lucy cried.

"Ah, well then Lucy, who are you going out with?" Jade asked.

"Nobody!"

"Nobody?" they asked in unison.

"Nobody! I'm not going out with anybody!"

"Eh? An NBSB, huh?" Jade sighed.

"NBSB?" Joan asked.

"No Boyfriend Since Birth."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess that saves us some trouble, doesn't it? We don't know anyone who's good enough for Lucy. So I guess it's better this way." Lea sighed. During the whole conversation, she had what seemed like an emotionless expression, with her sharp blue eyes making her look a bit intimidating.

"Well, she's right I guess . . ." Joad sighed. Lucy sighed as well, glad that they were done pestering her. But they weren't done quite yet, because Lea was staring at her, looking a bit bored as she lay down on her stomach.

"But there's someone, isn't there?" she asked.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked at her.

"Someone you like I mean." she clarified, making her youngest sister blush once again.

"Y . . . yeah . . ."

"Eh? Really?" Joan and Jade cried.

"Who is it? Is he nice? Do we know him?" Joan asked.

"Is he normal? Are you sure you didn't just 'lacked options' when you started liking him?" Jade asked, making Lucy sweat drop at her questions.

"Well . . . the thing is . . ." Lucy looked away from them, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I . . . I think he likes someone else."

"Eh?" they cried, even Lea.

"Well, this is certainly a twist." she said.

"Why would you say that?" Jade asked in shock, getting up and grabbing her little sister's shoulders.

"Is he going out with someone else?" Joan got up and leaned towards Jade's shoulder.

"Ah, that makes sense I guess . . ."

"See? That's it, isn't it, Lucy?"

"N . . . no, but . . ." Lucy sighed. "I guess it's kind of obvious that he does. I mean, they do seem perfect for each other."

"Come now . . ." Lea sat up and pulled her two sisters away from Lucy, before turning to her youngest sister. "Don't say that. There's still hope you know. Sometimes things aren't what they seem."

"But . . ." Lucy frowned.

"Lucy, you know the song 'the show', right?"

"Yeah." she nodded, and their two other sisters started singing.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle~. Life is a maze, and love is a riddle~. I don't know where I'd go can't do it alone, I tried, and I don't know why~." they sang.

"Yep." Lea snapped her fingers. "Just like what the song says, love is like a riddle. At first you think it's one thing, but then it's actually misleading you and it's actually something else. In your case, you may have mistaken that the person you love likes someone else, when he actually likes you."

"I wouldn't call it 'love' yet, though." she sighed. "But then again, I could be mistaking lo- _like_ for admiration . . ."

"Well then, we'll just have to see about that." Lea smiled at her, giving Lucy at least a little bit of comfort.

Lea immediately changed the subject, and they continued chatting. They laughed at some jokes, shared some stories, and sometimes they got to blush in embarrassment. They were obviously enjoying themselves, and they continued on until it was already midnight. Lucas arrived from wandering around the city.

"Geez, I wouldn't have thought that I would get lost in this city. It sure took me some time to find this place again." he muttered to himself as he entered their lodging.

And he was a bit surprised to find his sisters, fast asleep on the floor with a bunch of pillows and cuddling next to each other. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at them. They must have had a tiring day, so he grabbed a blanket and tucked them in. He was too tired to carry them each on their beds, and they looked so peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to wake them up. So he left them be and after glancing at Lucy, who was asleep in both Lea and Joan's embrace, he went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It's kind of obvious who Lucy likes though. And yeah, Lucas is an eavesdropper. I know. I purposely made him that way. It makes things interesting.**

**Please, suggest more battles for the GMG. I'm still having trouble. PLEASE! My brothers are useless . . . And remember, they're battling in pairs!**

**Anyway, please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	9. The race

**Well, I'm sorry it took so long. But I made a rule just last week that I won't use our laptop during Sundays. So that means I won't be posting anything during Sundays.** **Please remember that. And also, I have three stories I need to keep in check. So, bear with me. Writer's Block is unavoidable. And even though I spend most of my days on the internet, I have a life. **

**This chapter has 3,441 words. I'm starting to like One Piece, just saying.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The third day of the Grand Magic Games arrived, but Lucas didn't seem to excited about it as he yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. And it was still morning.

"What's with you?" Joan asked, stretching her arms up which she, along with her sisters, have been doing all morning. They were currently heading to the stadium and the events of the day were going to start in a few more minutes.

"I didn't get to sleep until some time after midnight, okay?" he shot her a glare. "And it's not like you're ones to talk. What's with you guys, anyway?"

"We slept on the floor all night, moron!" Jade yelled at him. "It was your fault for letting us sleep that way, anyway!"

"Well you can't blame me." he shrugged. "You guys looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Ow . . . my back's killing me." Lucy complained to her eldest sister while ignoring her other siblings.

"Well, it can't be helped I suppose. It's our fault for falling asleep like that anyway." Lea said, but she didn't seem to be sharing the same pain as her sisters were.

"That's easy for you to say, Onee-sama." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Well, let's think about more important matters." she said, stopping her siblings' argument by catching their attention. "What event do they have for the competition portion today? We better decide who's going to participate in advance."

"Who's going to participate . . ?" Lucas asked. "Wouldn't that be all of us?"

"Eh?" his sisters asked in confusion.

"If I remember correctly, today's competition portion was called 'Team Up'. So doesn't that mean that all of us are going to participate?" he explained.

"Oh? Really?" Joan asked, looking excited. "Awesome! We'll all be working together then! Alright let's do our best."

"Is that so? Then alright." Lea shrugged. "Good luck and just do your best, everyone."

"Understood!" they replied.

"Still relying on luck, huh?" Lucas sighed at his sister's carelessness.

"C'mon, Nii-san. Our luck has never failed us so far." Lucy nudged him with her elbow. "We'll be fine."

"Geez . . ."

* * *

**"For today's Grand Magic Games competition portion, all representatives will participate for a race all around the city!"**

"Race . . ?" Erza asked.

"All members of a team are participating." Mira noted.

"Do you really need five people for a race?" Gray asked.

**"This is no ordinary race, however. We will be having a relay race! There are five checkpoints around the city. Each mage from a respective team will be standing on each one of those checkpoints. The first set will be the ones that start the race, and they will be holding a baton. A mage on the next set cannot start running until they get the baton. Any kind of magic except for teleportation is allowed for this race, even flying. But be reminded that the next mage cannot run until they receive the baton. If under any circumstances, a mage were to lose the baton then they are therefore disqualified. We will allow the participants to decide who will race first. Also, please bear the reminder that the last set will be running on the longest distance."**

"So that's it, huh?" Lea sighed. "This could be troublesome."

"The most important ones in this race are the ones going on the first and the last. Perhaps the third one as well." Erza explained to her team mates.

"I'll go for the last one." Laxus volunteered.

"Well . . . I suppose that does seem logical."

After some arguing, swearing and threatening, everyone has finally decided who will go first and who will go last. Here are the results:

**1st runners:**

War Cry

Mahiru Inami

Eve Tearm

Beth Vanderwood

Toby Horhorta

Mirajane Strauss

Orga Nanagear

Joan Heartphilia

**2nd runners:**

Yaeger

Souta Takanashi

Hibiki Lates

Risley Law

Yuka Suzuki

Natsu Dragneel

Sting Eucliffe

Lucas Heartphilia

**3rd runners:**

Nobarly

Yachio Todoroki

Ren Akatsuki

Ariana Web

Lyon Bastia

Gray Fullbuster

Rufus Lohr

Lucy Heartphilia

**4th runners:**

Rocker

Jun Satou

Jenny Realight

Millianna

Chelia Blendy

Erza Scarlet

Rogue Cheney

Jade Heartphilia

**5th runners:**

Bacchus

Kyouko Shirafuji

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki

Kagura Mikazuchi

Jura

Laxus Dreyar

Minerva

Leila Hearthphilia

**"Well then, may the participants please head to their stations!"**

Once the mages were in place, the first runners started to get ready. There were lacrima visions on each of the checkpoints so the other participants can watch what was happening to their team mates.

**"On your mark. Get set. GO!"**

The mages all started running, and at the same time started attacking each other. Mira was on her Satan Soul mode so she had the lead. Behind her was Orga who managed to stay in front of the others by attacking them. Then there was Eve followed by Beth. Behind them were Toby, Joan, War Cry and lastly, Mahiru.

"Your so slow! I thought you were supposed to be strong!" Toby yelled at Joan, once again seeming to be angry for not much of a reason.

"I am! Speed just isn't my forte!" she yelled back at him with a vein popping on her head. War Cry was gaining on her, while Mahiru was still behind them all.

"Why you! Stop following me!" Toby tried to attack her with his claws, but she managed to dodge them.

"I'm not! We're just heading off to the same place!"

"Wild!" War Cry yelled.

Mahiru grumbled, losing her patience. "Take this!" she cried out, stretching her hand out. A magic circle then appeared above the three mages in front of her, and they all started moving on what seems like in slow motion.

"What the- ?" Jade's eyes widened.

"That . . . Isn't that the same magic Racer used before the timeskip?" Gray asked.

Mahiru smirked and ran ahead of them. "Well then, see ya!"

"Well well, it seems like Mahiru managed to get ahead from last to fifth place! But she still has a ling way to go!"

"If I get hit by her magic, I'll slow down for who knows how long." Mira muttered to herself and started going faster.

"I'll just have to take care of her before she hits me with that magic of hers." Orga said and began attacking her with his lightning. But none of them worked since she managed to slow down his attacks and dodge them with some time to spare.

"Tch. Annoying . . ." Orga muttered to himself and kept on attacking. He was focusing so much on Mahiru that he already started ignoring the others. This gave Eve the chance to go past him.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry." Eve said, a bit mockingly making Orga glare at him. But before he could do anything, Beth managed to run past him too which surprised him a bit.

**"Woah! Orga has fallen down from second to fourth place!"**

"What the hell is he doing?" Minerva asked in anger, making Lea look at her.

'_I really want to mock her for her team mate's carelessness. But I don't really have the right to do that since my sister is among the ones that are being left behind._' she thought.

As if on cue, the ones who were hit with Mahiru's magic finally started moving again. But Joan was so surprised at what Mahiru had done. In her eyes, the girl just ran past them in great speed. She was so shocked that she somehow tripped on her own feet and was left behind on last place.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" she wondered aloud as she got up, but she stopped short when her spine started to ache.

"This is a race, idiot! Get moving" Lucas yelled feeling a bit annoyed and hoping that his sister could hear him. Fortunately, she did and she frantically got up and started running again.

"Dammit." she muttered.

Mira finally arrived at the next checkpoint and quickly handed the baton to Natsu who started running immediately. The Take Over mage changed back to her original form and took a break, quite satisfied with herself.

Next, Orga and Eve seemingly arrived at the same time followed by Mahiru then Beth. After some time, Toby arrived with War Cry right behind him. All there's left was Joan and it was going to take a while for her to arrive. And Lucas was growing very impatient.

**"Oh, what's this? Fairy Tail team B, who had remained on top during most of the event, is falling behind? Things sure are getting interesting! Will they somehow manage to make up for it?"**

The announcer's words made Minerva smirk while looking at Lea. The blonde just sent her a glare and focused on the race. The others were already halfway to the next checkpoint when Joan gave Lucas the baton.

"My back still hurts~!"

"You're on your own." he replied and started running. Natsu and Sting were currently fighting for the first, and behind them was Souta followed by Risley. After Risley, Yuka was trying to catch up but managed to get in front of Hibiki who wasn't really the best runner out there. And the last one was Lucas, who was still a distance away from Hibiki.

The Archive mage couldn't help but smirk at the Heartphilia. "Looks like you aren't so fast today."

Well, the guy had a point. Running was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He was still tired and sleepy that he just wanted to take a nap right now, which was what slowed him down. He knew he couldn't attack either, since he would be so tired that he'll definitely miss his target and end up embarrassing himself. He's definitely not going to take that chance. No way. But he still wanted to somehow wipe that smirk off of the bastard's face.

Meanwhile, on the font of the group.

"I'm not going to lose to you, bastard!" Natsu yelled, setting his elbows aflame just like what he did during the guild's 24-hour endurance race.

"Same here, Natsu-san!" Sting smirked.

Natsu and Sting arrived to where the next set of runners were, and no one could figure out who arrived first. They were followed by Risley who got past Souta with her Gravity magic. Yuka came next then Hibiki, and then Souta. As expected, Lucas arrived last.

"Nii-san!" Lucy cried, reaching her hand out.

"Go!" he yelled, handing her the baton and she obeyed. She went as fast as she could, but still remained behind. She wondered if she should summon one of her spirits, but she remembered what her sister told her before the race.

"_Lucy, in case these two somehow screwed up and got us in last place, under no circumstances are you to summon one of your spirits. We all need to save as much of our magic as possible since the day's just starting. Just let me and Jade make up for it._" her sisters voice echoed in her head, and her eyes filled with determination as she tried to run faster. But it didn't really make any difference.

Rufus was on the lead while he kept on trying to dodge every one of Gray's -the man right behind him- attacks. Behind Gray was Lyon who was riding a snow tiger he created with his magic. He was followed by Arianna who was smirking back at Ren who was right behind her with Yachio right next to him. Then there was Nobarly who was around a meter away from the rest, but Lucy was still far behind.

**"It looks like either Fairy Tail team A or Sabertooth's going to win this event. Things aren't looking so good for Fairy Tail's team B."**

"Strange . . ." Erza muttered to herself. "Why won't Lucy use her spirits?"

"She doesn't need to." Jade snapped at the titania and sending her an icy glare. "Don't worry about her. You should focus on your own team mate."

"A-ah . . . that's right."

When the mages arrived, Erza snatched the baton from Gray's hand and requipped to her Flight Armor before taking off. Rogue was right behind her, but was a few meters away from her. Millianna was next when she got in front of Chelia who Jun was gaining on. Then there was Rocker who managed to get in front of Jenny. It was probably a bad idea for her to wear heels on a race. What was she even thinking?

It was only when they were out of sight did Lucy finally arrive at the checkpoint.

"I'm sorry . . . I wasn't fast . . . enough." she said while gasping.

"It's alright. I got this. You just go and rest with those other two idiots. You guys did your best." Jade smiled calmly, not even worrying about the race.

**"What's this? Joan and Lucy Heartphilia are conversing when they are still far behind! Are they formulating a plan or did they accept the fact that they lost?"**

"What?" Erza asked in shock, which gave Rogue a chance to catch up to her, but only a bit.

"Hmph. Looks like there's nothing more to boast about in you family, huh?" Minerva smirked at Lea.

"Don't get too full of yourself." Lea smirked back at her. "You shouldn't underestimate my sisters."

"Oi, the others are getting farther away you know!" Gray told them. "Hurry up and go! Or else your loss will be guaranteed!"

"Geez, since when did stripper here become so bossy?" Jade retorted and took the baton from Lucy's hand. "Ah well, whatever. I'll get going then."

"Do your best, Ja-nee."

"Yeah, yeah." she said and leaped before landing on one foot. She put as much weight and as much pressure on that foot for a while before sprinting and started running in incredibly speed.

"Wha-?" Gray's eyes widened.

"Ja-nee's fast." Lucy told him with a smile.

"What the- ?" Minerva asked in shock.

With such speed, Jade immediately managed to catch up with the others and even get up front.

"A-amazing! Team B has once again found themselves at first place!"

"Hello Erza." Jade greeted politely and even mocked them slightly as she started running backwards for a while, which shocked them even more. "I told you not to worry, didn't I?"

And without another word, she sped ahead of them and reached Lea only a few seconds later. The eldest Heartphilia immediately spread her wings and went on ahead.

**"Wow! Lea now has the baton as well as the lead!"**

"Tch." Erza then went all out and used maximum speed, which got her to Laxus in no time.

"Oh, I'm left behind!" Jenny whined. "Well, not for long!"

She changed into her Battle form and got up in front of Rogue. "Better go all out now!"

And everyone too her advice and used their power to get to the last set of runners as fast as possible. Lea was already halfway to the finish line when everyone on the last set were already running.

"Better pick up the pace then." Lea muttered to herself. She wasn't really flying right now. Although it will probably be easier for her to fly across all of the buildings and just get to the finish line without having to turn on all corners. She decided that she was only going to use her wings to support her and make her go even faster. She'll have a lot of trouble if she took off into the air since it'll be easier for the others to attack her. When that happens, she could lose the baton and it might take some time for her to find it so it would be best to lay low.

"Eh?" she blinked when she felt something tingling on her arm and was surprised to see that it was lightning. "EH?"

"If you think you're faster than lightning then think again." Laxus spoke while still in his lightning form.

"Tch." she jumped up into the air and started using her wings for real, but still making sure not to go higher than any of the buildings. It was pretty tough though. There were some obstacles and if she made one mistake she would be sent crashing on the ground, giving Laxus the lead and also leaving her badly hurt. Especially her wings since they were very sensitive. It was the reason why she didn't want to resort to this, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Her wings were strong and amazingly managed to keep up with Laxus' lightning form. Luckily, she was experienced enough to dodge all of the streetlights, posts, trashcans, trees, etc.

But the sudden appearance of magical power from behind almost made her lose her concentration.

"Ih Ralgas" someone cried from behind and Lea hurriedly flew higher up into the air, avoiding the explosion which hit Laxus and would've hit her as well. She looked around and saw Minerva.

"You." she scoffed, but was ignored as Minerva continued on running. "How did you manage to catch up with us? Isn't teleportation forbidden in this event?"

"Who said I used teleportation?" Minerva scowled at her, and raised her hand to point her palm at Lea. And before The celestial mage could even realize what she was doing, her wings disappeared.

"Eh?" was the only thing Lea could say before she shrieked and fell hard on the ground, smoke appearing and covering her from view.

She groaned as she stood back up, and at the same time Laxus did too.

"Dammit, how is she moving so fast?" she wondered out loud.

"I honestly don't care. All I know is that I'm not losing to either of you." Laxus dead panned and transformed to his lightning form before taking off.

"Hmph. Well, that goes the same for me." she muttered and summoned her wings back.

Laxus easily caught up to Minerva, but getting in front of her was a completely different story. It was the same for Lea. Even if they managed to take the lead for a while, it didn't last. They were all competing for first, and they were all giving it their all. Sending attacks, dodging them,thinking of a strategy, all that and they still managed to keep up. the pace.

Meanwhile, with the others . . .

Kagura was in front of the group, and she was neck-on-neck with Kyouko. Bacchus was behind the two women. And on the back were Ichiya and Jura. I suppose they were too old for this sort of thing. It's kind of a miracle that they even managed to keep up.

"Tsk. You're annoying. Get out of the way!" Kyouko yelled, getting in front of Kagura.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagura pushed her out of the way with her sword and got back in front.

"Move away, ladies!" Bacchus said, tackling them but was easily defeated with a hit from Kagura's sword. He was knocked out.

"Men~!" Ichiya cried as he tripped on the unconscious Bacchus. This made Jura decide that he should leave these two women alone and just interfere when they were nearing the finish line.

Back to the ones on the lead . . .

**"Woah! The two mages from Fairy Tail and Minerva from Sabertooth are neck-on-neck with each other! Who will win? Will it be Minerva? Maybe Lea? Or perhaps Laxus!"**

The crowd started cheering as the trio were almost at the finish line. At that point, they stopped attacking each other and focused on going faster.

"Whoever wins in this competition will gain the lead on our scoreboard! They all seem to realize that. So no one seems to be giving up, who will win?"

Once these words were said, they were all determined to win and went even faster.

And they all reached the finish line a few seconds later.

There was a silence.

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

Who won?

Silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the organizers have reviewed the tape and a winner will be declared."

The audience waited in anticipation.

"Actually, there are two winners! It's a tie!"

The excitement and anticipation grew. If there were only two winners, that would mean that one of them landed on second place. But who was it?

* * *

**LOL, cliffhanger!**

**I bet you guys hate me, but I couldn't help it. I still have to work on the new chapter of Misunderstanding.**

**BTW, I'm thinking of skipping the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games. I can't think of who to pair up with so . . . Just tell me what you think. **

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	10. Fairy Tail team up

**This chapter has 3,022 words and I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**"The winners of today's competition portion are . . ."**

Minerva's eyes narrowed, Laxus' body tensed but Lea seemed relaxed. She already knew who the winners were, anyway. She was just surprised that the other two hadn't noticed it sooner. They were right there with her. But in a way, she couldn't blame them.

**"Sabertooth's Minerva and Fairy Tail A's Laxus Dreyar!"**

The crowd cheered, but some of them seemed a bit shock and disappointed.

Lea sighed. "I knew it . . ."

"The winners both get 10 points while Fairy Tail B's Lea Heartphilia gets 8 points!"

The race then continued on with Jura getting third place after he sent Kyouko and Kagura flying with his magic just when they neared the finish line. Ichiya took this chance as well and while they were down, he got fourth place. Kagura didn't waste any more time getting up and she got fifth place with Kyouko getting sixth. The last place went to Bacchus who was unconscious for a bit too long.

Here was the current standings.

1. Fairy Tail A - 43 pts.

1. Fairy Tail B - 43 pts.

3. Sabertooth - 36 pts.

4. Mermaid Heel - 23 pts.

5. Blue Pegasus - 22 pts.

6. Lamia Scale - 17 pts.

7. Cerberus - 12 -pts.

8. Typhoon Ceto - 6 pts.

Once it was announced, everyone went back to their places on the stands.

"What happened back there, Nee-sama?" Lucas asked once they met up with each other. "We were all so sure that you'd be one of the winners."

"Sorry guys. I guess it's because I hesitated." she sighed.

"Hesitated?" Lucy asked. "What did you have to hesitate about?"

"Well, I was thinking about the points we'll get . . ." she explained, thinking back at her last-moment thinking. "And I realized that even if I don't win we'll still remain first."

"But it's better for us to keep winning until the end, isn't it?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, I only realized it just now." she sighed. "I guess if you hesitate even for just a bit, you'll still lose."

There was a silence before Lea sighed. "Well, sorry about that . . ."

"Nah, it's alright." Jade waved it off. "As long as it doesn't happen again, I guess it's okay."

"Sorry . . ."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. In any case, these idiots are partly at fault, anyway." Jade soffed at Lucas and Joan.

"Oi! What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Lucas glared at his sister.

"Exactly what I said!"

"Hey, if there's anyone to blame then it should be this idiot!" he said, pointing at Joan.

"What did you say, brat!"

"Don't call me a brat! You're only 2 years older than me!"

"Calm down, guys . . ." Lucy sweat dropped at their antics.

"Yeah. For now, let's focus on the tournament and taking the lead." Lea told them.

"We're still _on_ the lead." Joan scoffed.

**"Alright! Now for today's battle portion! We're going to do things differently once again, to make things more interesting. We will still be having tag battles, two on two. But this time, the two mages who are going to tag team are from different teams!"**

"Eh?" all mages from the guilds yelled in shock, but the audience was cheering and were looking forward to it.

**"That's right! Two participants on each team will be working with mages from the other teams. If a team were to win, both guilds on the winning team will be receiving five points!"**

"Which means that at most, a team can only earn up to 10 points in the battle portion today." Lea concluded. "But only earning up to 5 points is more than likely top happen."

"Yeah. I mean, won't it be tough?" Joan asked. "I mean, there's a chance that one of us might work together with . . ."

They all glanced at a certain team with horrified expressions.

'_Sabertooth . . ._' they all thought, their eyes shadowed while they started sweating nervously.

"But if you think about it, we might have trouble teaming up with the other teams." Joan said and they started thinking about it.

'_The members of Lamia Scale seem to be very difficult to handle. Like that man, Jura-san, for example. He's one of the Ten Mage Saints. He'll most likely get too full of himself and might go all out. If that happens, I'll get hurt too._' Lea thought. '_The other members like Lyon Bastia and Chelia Blendy may also be a bit over-confident. And being too self-confident might cost us the match. Meanwhile the other two men, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, seem quite weak. They'll most likely be a burden_.'

'_The guys from that guild, Blue Pegasus are a bunch of perverts. That match from the first day just proves it. How can I even fight properly when I'm teaming up with perverts? It's unimaginable_!' Jade thought. '_And that woman seems like a problem too. She sounds like she's way too full of herself! And she's not the brightest one, either. I mean, just who the hell wears heels on a race? What had she been thinking? Although she seems strong, I can't possibly work with someone like her_.'

'_There is absolutely no way I'm working with those bastards from Typhoon Ceto!_' Joan thought. '_If possible, I want to beat them all for costing me the race! Especially that Mahiru girl. Just who the hell does she think she is? Using a cheap trick on me . . . Not only that. Their members seem way too weird! A bunch of oddballs, especially that woman, Kyouko_.'

'_Mermaid Heel's an all-female guild. And from what I've observed so far, they're not the nicest ones either. No matter how I look at it, it'll be a problem if I somehow ended up teaming up with even one of them. They could be worse than my older sisters_!' Lucas thought. '_Millianna and Risley act kind of weird. Beth seems way to carefree. Arianna is way too full of herself. And I just can't imagine working with Kagura . . . Let's just hope that I won't be so unlucky today_.'

'_I hope I don't have to team up with the other members of Fairy Tail. Anybody's okay as long as it's not them!_' Lucy thought. '_Erza, Natsu and Gray . . . I don't think I can act normally around them yet. Let alone fight properly. And if it's Laxus or Mirajane, I'll just end up in their way and I'll look useless again_.'

After their thoughts, Lucas then spoke up as if he somehow managed to read his sisters' minds.

"Well then, how about Quatro Cerberus?" he asked. The four girls blinked then they all glanced at the participants of the said guild.

"Woah! Wild!" they cried.

"You bet! Boys, it's going to be a wild day!" Bacchus laughed.

"No way." Jade deadpanned.

"We can _try_." Joan told her.

"Not a chance. They're much too barbaric." Lea said.

Lucy sighed. "Geez, even though our teamwork is perfect. I guess we just don't stand a chance when it comes to getting along with others."

"You got that right . . ." Lucas sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through. I'm sure of it." Lea said, turning her back towards them and looking at the battle field. "Just leave it . . ."

"Oh?" they asked, slightly impressed at their sister's confidence.

". . . to luck." she finished, making them fall on the floor comically.

"Can you stop relying on luck? It's bound to run out, you know!" Lucas scolded her.

"What are you talking about, Lucas?" Lea scoffed. "Look, there's no point in worrying anyway. It's not like we have a choice on whoever we team up with."

"She has a point . . ." Jade sighed. "Well whatever."

"Geez . . . you're all way too carefree." Lucas muttered but decided to let it be.

Meanwhile, at the other Fairy Tail team's side . . .

"Alright! No one better lose!" Natsu yelled.

"That's not the issue here, you idiot!" Gray, along with Erza, hit him on the head.

"That's right. Having some teamwork was hard when it was just us, but now we have to work with the other guilds." Mira sighed.

"So? It's fine as long as they don't get in our way." the fire mage scoffed.

"Aren't you worried that we might have to fight with those guys from Sabertooth?" Laxus asked, and there was a silence.

"Crap! You're right!" Natsu cried.

"You only realized our situation now?" Gray yelled.

For the first match, there were Mermaid Hee's Arianna Web and Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki vs. Typhoon Ceto's Kyouko and Quatro Cerberus' War Cry. In the end, Typhoon Ceto and Quatro Cerberus won because Arianna and Ren refused to work together. And at the end of the match, they continued arguing about the other being in the way.

"You see?" Erza said. "We might end up like that. But we can't afford losing!"

"You have a point . . . but what can we do?" Gray asked.

"Just keep in mind; no matter who you have to team up with, you must work together with him!" Erza told them wit hher eyes shining. "It doesn't matter if that person's from Sabertooth or whatever. Winning. Comes First!"

"What is it with out guild and the determination to win . . ?" Gray asked. "In any case, that goes without saying, right?"

"I know. But there are _others_ who are too stubborn and might cause unnecessary trouble." Once Erza said that, all eyes turned to Natsu who just stared back at them, confused.

"E-eh? Wh-what?"

"**Now, for the next round . . . we have Lamia Scale's Jura! He'll be working together with Mermaid Heel's Kagura!"**

The two then made their way to the battle field.

"Let's forget about before and work together." Jura nodded politely, but Kagura just frowned at him.

"**Their opponents will be . . . Fairy Tail A's Laxus Dreyar!"**

"Heh, so I'm going against that guy again, huh?" Laxus smirked.

"Go beat that guy's ass like last year!" Natsu yelled.

"Hopefully, you partner will be able to keep up with Kagura." Erza added.

"Hmph. Just because you managed to defeat me the year before doesn't mean that you can beat me again." Jura scoffed.

"You wanna bet?" the lightning mage continued to smirk.

**"Woah! It looks like it will be an interesting match! Well then, let's see who Laxus will be fighting with . . ."**

"Whoever he is, he better not get in my way . . ." Laxus muttered.

**"It's none other than Fairy Tail B's Lea Heartphilia!"**

"Eh?" Lea blinked.

"L-Lea-san?" Erza, along with her team mates', eyes widened.

"Hmph, a formidable and worthy opponent." Kagura said simply.

"Alright, I'll make up for what happened earlier." Lea nodded in determination.

"Go get 'em, Nee-san!" Joan cheered.

"Hm? Lucy's eldest sister . . ?" Laxus asked, watching her come nearer.

"Well then, judging by the reactions of Erza and the others, it looks like your at par with Jura-san." Lea said.

"Yeah, I beat him on a fight last year." Laxus replied.

"Like I said, there's a low chance that something like that's going to happen again." Jura said.

"Well then, I'm leaving him to you. I'll take care of Kagura." Lea said, and Laxus just nodded.

_'I-I'm being ignored_?' Jura thought in shock.

'_That's good. If it's true that this man was able to defeat Jura-san before, then I can trust that he'll be able to do it again_.' Lea thought. '_If worse comes to worst, then I'll just have to finish Kagura off quickly, and then just give him a hand_.'

"Will they be alright . . ?" Mira asked.

"I don't know." Erza sighed. "I mean, I can't even imagine those two working together."

"Alright then, Battle . . .START!"

Laxus immediately tackled Jura and the two of them engaged in a fearsome battle, much similar to last year. Meanwhile, Kagura did the same to Lea. But with only one arm, she easily blocked the sheathed sword.

"Why don't you unsheath it?" she asked.

"I don't need to." Kagura replied simply before sending a kick while still holding the sword. Lea still managed to block that it and then pushed her back. But once she did, Kagura came running back to her.

"Tch." Lea summoned her wings and used her enhanced speed to dodge Kagura's attacks.

"Are your wings the only type of magic you can use?" Kagura asked.

"No, but I believe it's the only type of magic I need." Lea said, and using her enhanced speed, she got behind her opponent and tried to kick her on the back. But Kagura was quick enough to block it with her sword.

"Need I remind you that you're going against me, an expert swords-woman along with a mage saint? You shouldn't be taking us lightly, you know." Kagura said, hitting Lea with her sword causing her to hit the ground, hard. Since her wings were very sensitive, it disappeared once her back made impact with the ground.

"Oh, trust me." Lea said, trying to get back up. "You wouldn't like me when I'm serious."

"The only reason you won against Mierva that one time is because you were faster than her. But rest assured, you can't be faster than me." the Mermaid Heel mage pointed her sword threateningly at Lea while she lay on the ground.

"Lea-san!" Erza cried.

"Nee-san!" Joan and Jade cried.

**"Ooh. Could today be the day of Lea's defeat on the hands of Mermaid Heel's one and only Kagura? If that happens, Laxus will be facing two opponents alone. If that happens, their defeat will be inevitable."**

"Tsk. What is she doing?" Laxus muttered to himself.

"Where are you looking at?" Jura asked, punching Laxus on his face and slamming him to the ground.

"Both Lea and Laxus are down!"

"This is bad." Charle muttered.

"You can do it, Laxus!" Freed yelled.

"Get up and beat that old geezer up!" Evergreen added.

"C'mon, Laxus!" Bixlow cried.

"Nee-san!" Jade cried out.

"Don't hold back! Give it your all!" Lucas yelled.

"You can do it!" Joan cheered.

"Tsk." Lea read the current situation and realized her brother may be right. She sighed. To think that it'll come to this. Well, she supposed that she shouldn't underestimate others.

"Well then, if you'll be so kind as to . . ." Lea trailed off, and there was a sudden gunshot that was heard, silencing everyone in the arena. "get this sword off of my face."

Lea glared at Kagura, looking scarier than Erza. She had a _golden_ gun on one hand, pointing at Kagura's face, which had a a long scratch on her cheek, which was probably caused by the bullet. Kagura, like everyone else, was shocked.

"Wh-where did you . . ?" Lea didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence and slapped her sword away with her free hand. It landed a few meters away from them, and before Kagura could even think of getting it back, Lea whipped her leg to her opponents feet, making her fall to the ground.

After doing a chinese get-up and pointing her gun at Kagura.

"Well now, seems like the tables have turned." she smirked, making Kagura glare at her. "I told you, you wouldn't like me when I get serious."

Lea's attention was caught when she heard a crash, and whipped her head around to see the two men who were fighting. Laxus was back on his feet and was keeping up with Jura's attacks, to her relief. But Kagura had used this distraction to kick her hand, sending the gun high up into the air. While Lea was distracted by this, Kagura took this chance to run and get her sword. Unfortunately, there was no way Lea was going to let her do that. Just when Kagura was about to get her hands on her sword, it was shot away by Lea.

Kagura glared at her opponent, and her eyes widened when she saw that she was holding a golden gun, but it wasn't the same gun she was holding earlier. Because she stretched her hand out to the side and caught the gun that was thrown to the air by Kagura earlier.

"Just where did you get those . . ?" Kagura asked, and Lea only smirked in reply. She stretched her arms out while still holding both of the golden guns. The guns suddenly started glowing and changed shape, and in its places were two golden swords. The audience were in shock and cheered in amazement.

"As confusing as it sounds, my magic is the ability to control my magic. A form of celestial magic that is also considered as lost magic." Lea said. "To explain it more clearly, I just solidify the magic in my body and forge it into weapons. You can say it's very similar to Creation Magic, but there's a difference."

"And what exactly is the difference?" Kagura asked.

"It doesn't really matter for now, does it?" Lea smirked, resting one of the swords on her shoulder. "The important thing right now is that I'm going all out, and so should you. Although I doubt you'll be able to do it without your sword."

"Hmph, you should know better than to underestimate me." Kagura said, preparing herself while glancing at her sword that was a long distance away from her. It'll be hard to get it back.

"Well then, show me what you've got." Lea said.

"This battle is just getting started . . ." Kagura said.

* * *

**I will explain in later chapters how Creation magic is different from Lea's magic. Although I will tell you that her magic kind of reminds me of Erza's requip magic.**

**I'm still taking suggestions, by the way. Who do you guys want to see team up and who are they going to fight with? Don't bother for the fourth day, though. I decided to just skip that one.**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	11. Laxus and Lea vs Jura and Kagura

**Well, a new chapter here with 3,120 words! This is mostly just Lea and Laxus' fight with Kagura and Jura.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lea allowed Kagura to get her katana back since it wouldn't have made much of a difference, anyway. And once her opponent got her weapon back, she immediately charged back at her. This time, Lea was prepared and she managed to block it with ease.

"A sheathed katana against two swords." she smirked. "I wonder which will win?"

"It's not a matter of the weapons chosen. This battle will be decided by the skills we both possess." Kagura stated simply and pushed her back. Once again, their sword clashed. Both were skilled so none of their attacks hit the other. It seems that they were equal on skill when it comes to swordsmanship.

"Woah . . . What a fierce battle . . ." Lucas muttered.

"That Kagura . . . she's quite amazing too, isn't she?" Jade said.

"I didn't think Lea-san would be so skilled." Erza commented.

It was a fierce battle to watch, and a lot of people didn't know which battle to pay attention to. A battle among strong men, or the clashing of swords of two skilled swords-women. The time was almost up and it's still hard to even guess who the victor will be.

"Tsk. At this rate, we'll end up in a tie . . ." Lea muttered.

"And what's wrong with that . . ?" Kagura asked.

"Ah, that's right! I forgot to mention that in case a tie would happen, all teams won't receive any points! Good luck!"

"Why the hell did he say it just now?!" Lucas yelled in anger.

"Nee-san! Hurry up and finish her off already!" Joan yelled.

"You can do it, Nee-san!" Jade added.

"Do your best!" Lucy cheered.

Meanwhile, with Fairy Tail team A . . .

"Laxus! Stop fooling around!" Erza yelled.

"Kick his ass already!" Natsu added.

"There's only about 10 minutes left!" Mira reminded him.

"Wrap things up with that guy already!" Gray said.

Meanwhile, with Lamia Scale's team . . .

"Jura! Do your best!" Shelia cheered.

"Don't lose to that punk!" Toby cried out.

"There's no way you could lose again!" Yuka added.

"Hurry!" was the only thing Lyon said.

Meanwhile, with Mearmaid Heel's team . . .

"Don't underestimate Kagura!" Risley said.

"That's right!" Millianna and Beth said.

"There's no way she woul lose!" Arrianna said.

The guilds of Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale who were observing from the stands were all cheering and throwing orders at the mages to finish of their opponents already.

"Tch, annoying . . ." Laxus muttered.

"It's not as easy at it looks, you know." Lea said. And somehow, the two ended up next to each other, and it was the same with their opponents. The four mages settled with just glaring at each other while trying to catch their breaths, ignoring the cries and cheers of their guild mates.

"You got a plan?" Laxus asked her, and Lea paused for a moment as she started observing their opponents. They had no sense of teamwork, but it's not like she was one to talk. But they barely felt the other's presence, which they could take advantage of.

"How strong is your strongest attack?" she asked.

"Very."

"Do you think it can take down Jura?"

"If he takes a full hit without getting to dodge or block it, then it should." he answered. "But he keeps on blocking all of them. The only one of my attacks that are giving a full hit are my punches."

"That's all I'm asking for." Lea smirked. "Don't worry. He'll get a full hit alright."

"You got a plan?" he asked again.

"Yep." she nodded, turning both of her swords into guns. "You just keep Jura busy. When I give the signal, use that attack you seem to be so proud of. And when you do it, give it your all, okay?"

"Ah, h-hold on- !"

But before he could stop her, Lea already charged towards her opponent once again.

"Geez, just what does she plan on doing?" he wondered out loud.

"You shouldn't be worrying about things like that right now." Jura said before the ground underneath Laxus started to split into boulders, causing him to lose his balance.

"Damn- !" the lightning mage regained his balanced and quickly realized what his opponent was about to do. Jura then used his magic to control the boulders to attack him, but Laxus managed to dodge it by turning into lightning. And while still in that form, he managed to get behind Jura and sent a kick at him which was easily blocked. Jura pushed him back and once he did, lightning appeared from underneath him which he barely managed to dodge.

"Ah, that was close." Jura sighed before thinking; '_I better not let my guard down. Looks like he has also improved since last year . . ._'

'_What the hell is that woman planning_?' Laxus, on the other hand, thought. '_She didn't even tell me anything. She just said that she has a plan_.'

His thoughts were cut off when he felt the ground he was standing on rumble. But instead of cracking, spikes appeared and immobilized him.

"You shouldn't get so distracted, you know." Jura smirked.

"And _you_ shouldn't underestimate me." Laxus replied before destroying the spikes with the lightning he emitted from his body. "It's going to take more than that to hold me back."

Meanwhile, Lea was shooting at Kagura with her guns, not even letting the girl come near her. The bullets didn't hit her opponent, not even once. But it was enough to make sure that she didn't come near her.

"Wah! That Kagura must be really fast. To be able to dodge Nee-san's bullets . . ." Joan commented. Meanwhile, Lucas was silent and was deep in thought.

'_No, she's holding back . ._ .' he thought. '_It doesn't even look like she's trying to hit her_. _What is she planning_?'

Kagura stopped running when Lea stopped shooting at her and quickly tried to catch her breath while still glaring at her opponent. Lea, on the other hand, ignored this and checked the time. Lucas was right when he thought that she wasn't seriously trying to hit Kagura. Her aim was always off, and when she tried to get closer, she always just shot the ground in front of the Mermaid Heel mage, tempting her to get back.

There were only 7 minutes left. It was probably time to put her plan into action. But even so, there was a low chance of it to actually succeed. She just thought of it while clashing swords with Kagura a while ago. But it was worth a shot. And with that in mind, she pulled the trigger to one of her guns while aiming a few centimeters to the left of Kagura's head. This of course, shocked her opponent and the swords-woman's grip on her sheathed sword tightened.

"What? Is that all you've got?" Lea asked mockingly. "It seems like you're defenseless when you're fighting an opponent with a long-ranged attack."

Kagura's eyes only narrowed before she ran at Lea with incredible speed and the celestial mage ran away from her.

"Resorting to running away, I see . . ." Kagura muttered. And as if on cue, Lea stopped running and the gun on one of her hands disappeared into thin air.

"Who's running?" she asked mockingly before raising a hand up and taunted her opponent to come at her while the gun on her other hand turned into a sword. "Come on, hit me with your best shot. I bet it wouldn't even scratch me."

"Hmph, your overconfidence will be cause of you're demise." Kagura stated before holding her katana up. "But since you're giving me the chance, then I won't hold back."

"That's just what I'm asking for . . ." Lea smirked. '_That's it . . . hit me with your best shot. Come_ . . .'

"You better be prepared." Kagura stated and charged towards Lea with great speed while her opponent didn't even attempt to move from her place.

"Eh? What is she planning?" Joan asked, her eyes widening.

"At this rate, she's going to take on a full hit." Jade added.

"This isn't good. LOea-san may not be fully aware of the extent of Kagura's strength. With only one hit, she could easily be defeated." Erza said.

"Not good . . . Lea-san! Get out of there!" Mira cried out.

Meanwhile, Laxus was keeping Jura busy, as Lea requested. But he was having trouble focusing on the fight since he was also a bit worried about Lea. At this rate, they'll lose the match.

'_Just what does she think she's-_' Laxus' eyes widened when he realized something. '_I see . . . so that's it, huh? Well then- !_'

Laxus changed to his lightning form and went towards Jura. But the mage saint was fast enough to hit him while he was in that form, almost making him crash on the ground. But he stood his ground, and with all his strength, punch Jura on the stomach with all his might.

'_Heh, looks like that guy finally caught up . . ._' Lea smirked before looking back at Kagura. '_Now then, come at me_!'

Kagura's grip on her katana tightened as she glared at her opponent who she was approaching with full speed.

'_That's right, come on_!'

Lea seemed like she didn't have any plans to move and stood her ground, glaring back at Kagura. The atmosphere around them was intense, and everyone stared at them in anticipation. Lea's grip on her sword tightened and her knees bent a bit and her eyes narrowed. And in a second, Kagura was right in front of her and was about to swing her sword.

"Zan no Kata (Slashing Form)!" she yelled.

'She fell for it!' Lea yelled in her mind, and in a split-second, she was out of the way. Right in front of Kagura was now Jura who Laxus had punched towards them. Kagura's eyes widened but it was too late for her to stop. Jura took the full hit of her attack and started coughing afterwards. He collapsed to his knees as he held on to his side.

"Just what are you . . ?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but . . !" Kagura stuttered, but was unable to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"You were fooled." Lea said from behind and kicked Kagura on the back, causing the woman to collapse on top of Jura, making the man lie on his stomach and unable to get up because of the pain on his back which worsened even more.

"You . . !" he muttered.

"Now Laxus!" Lea yelled, jumping back with both of her arms starting to glow, and on it, something started to take shape on each arm, completely covering it up to her upper arms.

"Got it!" he nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Celestial . . ."

"Thunder Dragon's . . ."

"Cannon!"

"Roar!"

Their opponents only managed to get back up to their feet but they weren't able to react fast enough to the combined attacks of the two. Their eyes widened and they couldn't even brace themselves for the impact as they both took full hits from both attacks.

For a while, there was a blinding light which made everyone look away for a moment. But once it faded, there was smoke all over the battle field, rendering anyone from finding out what had happened. But it soon faded little by little and revealed Laxus and Lea, still standing, which was to be expected. But as the smoke completely disappeared, it revealed Kagura and Jura lying on the ground, unconscious.

**"Wh-what incredible power and impressive teamwork!"**

After that, the crowd errupted into cheers, but there were some who were too shocked to even react.

**"And with that, both Fairy Tail teams each earn 5 points!"**

"Awesome!"

"That was amazing!"

"As expected of Fairy Tail!"

"Go, Nee-san!" Joan and Jade cheered.

"Way to go Laxus!" the Raijinshuu yelled from the stands.

"Geez, she just likes to scheme doesn't she?" Lucas sighed.

"That's Nee-san for you." Lucy giggled.

"Woohoo! Laxus! Lea! You were both amazing!" Everyone in Fairy Tail cheered.

Meanwhile the two mages were panting in exhaustion but they both recovered rather quickly and felt proud at their victory. And then Lea decided to approach Laxus.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad." she said. "So it's as the rumors say; you're a dragon slayer, too."

"Yeah, that's right." he nodded. "You're not so bad yourself."

She just shrugged. "In any case, you did a good job figuring the plan out."

"Yeah? Well, it's no thanks to you." he scoffed.

"Well, I didn't think that it would take you so long to figure it out." she scoffed back. "Honestly, are all the men in our guild such idiots?"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know what was going on in that head of yours?" he asked, mockingly. "In any case, it was your fault. Couldn't you have come up with a better plan?"

"It's a plan isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow. "And that's one plan more than any of the ones you came up with back there."

"Shut up!"

"That means I won the argument." she stuck a tongue out and a vein popped on his forehead.

"Why you . . !"

"Hey, I wonder what they're talking about over there." Joan said, looking at the two blondes on the battlefield.

"I dunno." Jade shrugged.

"Is it just me or do they look like they're arguing?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Lucas. How can that be?" Joan asked. "They've just met after all."

"OI! Nee-san!" Lucy called out, waving an arm which effectively caught her sister's attention.

"Well, gotta go. We'll continue this later." Lea scoffed at him and added while muttering; "Lightning freak . . ."

"Spoiled princess." he scoffed back.

'_What's her problem_?' he thought.

'_I wonder why I don't like him so much_.' Lea thought. '_He kinda pisses me off for some reason_ . . .'

While she continued to wonder, she unconsciously arrived at the balcony where her siblings were at.

"Congrats!" Joan and Jade cheered.

"You won again." Lucas smirked and Lucy approached her sister.

"Good work, Nee-san!" she smiled up to her, and Lea had a sudden flashback.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey, Lucas!" she called out when she found him reading a book at his bed. "Did you do what I told you?"_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, making her shake her head._

_"Honestly . . ." she sighed. "Didn't I ask you to try and find some info on our guild mates?"_

_"Oh, that. Yeah, I got that done yesterday."_

_"Well then, tell me what you know." Lea huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Lucas immediately took out a few Sorcerer Weekly magazines with the pictures of most of their guild mates._

_"Why did you want me to do some research again?"_

_"Because." she replied simply. "Now tell me what you know."_

_Lucas only sighed before explaining to her everything he knew. Most of it were about the things they've done like the difficult jobs they took and what was mostly known about them. Lea listened carefully to him but she had on a rather bored expression, but one certain mage caught her eye._

_"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to a blonde man with a scar on his eye._

_"Laxus Dreyar. The master's grandson, son of Ivan Dreyar who got kicked out of the guild years back. He;s a second generation thunder dragon slayer." Lucas explained. "Laxus is one of the strongest mages in the guild, probably the second. There's a rumor that if the master were to retire, he'll be the one most likely to inherit the title. Of course, I doubt that'll happen now."_

_"Why?" she asked, suddenly being quite interested._

_"Before the time skip Lucy told us about, he tried to take over the guild. He got a few hostages and had everyone fight against each other."_

_"Hostages . . ?"_

_"Yeah." he nodded. "I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you this, but Lucy was one of those hostages."_

_Lea's eyes widened and Lucas' expression turned serious._

_"He has a bunch of followers. They call themselves the Thunder God Tribe. One of them turned Lucy and a bunch of other girls into stone and he threatened to turn them to dust with his lightning" he explained. "It was a good thing Erza managed to save them by defeating the one who turned them to stone in the first place. Afterwards, he was kicked out of the guild like his old man was. But for some reason, he's back and they say he's changed."_

_Lea didn't seem to have heard the last part as she was too busy glaring at Laxus' picture while an aura of sheer killing intent started emitting from her body. She was once again showing her over-protectiveness for their little sister which always reminded Lucy's only brother to keep this sort of information away from their other sisters. Who knows what they'll do after all._

_Noticing Lea's anger, Lucas quickly changed the conversation so his sister won't be swallowed up by anger, and Lea completely forgotten about Laxus after they were done._

FLASHBACK END

"Ah, I see . . ." Lea snapped her fingers and cupped her chin. "So that's why."

"Eh?" her sisters stared at her in confusion but Lucas knew exactly what she was talking about.

'_Until now, I'm thankful that she didn't react so violently to Laxus as when I told her about Minerva_.' he thought. '_Honestly, when I told her about that woman, she almost went on a rampage and swore that she'll beat the living daylights out of that woman_.'

He continued to watch his sisters as his eyes narrowed when another thought crossed his mind.

'_I wonder what she'll ever do to Lucy's former team when-_'

"Ne, Nii-chan." his thoughts were cut off when Lucy nudged him.

"Do you know what Nee-san was talking about just now?" she asked, and Lucas just stared at her while still thinking about her former teammates. He then sighed and decided to forget about it for now.

"Lea-nee-san is a weird person." he stated, patting her head.

"Oi! Lucas! I heard that!"

"Whatever . . ."

* * *

**Which FT character do you want to team up with who? I'm open to suggestions! But there cannot be another FT team up. That's only a reminder.**

**In any case, I will most likely be posting the next chapter at . . . Wednesday, I guess? I won't be posting a chapter on any of my stories tomorrow. Sunday's my day off.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	12. New Friends

**Damn . . . well this is awkward. Sorry for disappointing you guys. In my defense, all my files are titled 'dfcvg' or something random like that. Too lazy to give a proper title. It actually took me some time to find this file, actually. I'm so sorry. It's hard to keep things organized when you're working on three stories after all. I'll make sure this never happens again.**

**Really sorry about that**

** Anyway, this chapter's longer than expected. 3,524 words! Not that much longer, but it should be more interesting than the others. It's kinda like that chapter "Girl's night".**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The third day passed by without anything interesting happening. Here are the other two battles that occurred that day:

Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus and Fairy Tail Team B's Joan Heartphilia vs. Typhoon Ceto's Mahiru Inami and Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear

**Winners: Typhoon Ceto and Sabertooth**

Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney and Blue Pegasus' Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Fairy Tail Team A's Erza and Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy

**Winners: Fairy Tail Team A and Lamia Scale**

During the third match, Joan and Bacchus seemed to have gotten along quite well, much to the disgust of Jade. Lucas wasn't so shocked though, since they both act reckless and have that '_wild_' personality. But despite their teamwork, they were unable to win. The fight didn't last that long actually, since Mahiru and Orga also worked together. Not that they got along, Mahiru was incredibly afraid of Orga and just did what he said. The battle had ended with Mahiru slowing them both down with her magic and afterwards, Orga hit them with his magic, giving it his all on that one attack. They were finished off afterwards, and Lucas had to drag his sister all the way to the infirmary so her second-degree burns can be treated.

As for the last match, Rogue had the upper hand when he was battling with Chelia. Unfortunately, he was teaming up with Ichiya who was easily finished off by Erza. Rogue was about to be able to defeat Chelia when Ichiya was thrown at him and they both fell to the ground. Erza didn't give them the chance to recover before she finished them off with her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

At the end of the day, these were the results:

1. Fairy Tail Team A - 53 pts.

2. Fairy Tail Team B - 48 pts.

3. Sabertooth - 41 pts.

4. Mermaid Heel - 23 pts.

4. Blue Pegasus - 22 pts.

6. Lamia Scale - 22 pts.

7. Quatro Cerberus - 17 pts.

8. Typhoon Ceto - 16 pts.

"Well then, a lot has happened today. But despite all that, both of the Fairy Tail teams are still on top! However, Sabertooth still has the chance to catch up with them. The others are falling behind though. Fairy Tail's been giving it their all this year. Well then, good luck and good day to everyone! Don't lose hope because everyone still has the chance to win!"

* * *

"Geez, you can't let your guard down for even a second . . ." Lea sighed as she and her sisters and brother waited outside the infirmary for Joan, who was being patched up by Porlyussica. "There sure are a lot of powerful people here. Laxus and I barely managed to take out Kagura and Jura-san."

"Why are you only noticing these things now?" Lucas asked. "Shouldn't you have noticed from the beginning? There were a lot of tough people in this tournament that went through tough battles. You should know that. Why are you only impressed _now_?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" she scoffed. "Of course I didn't pay attention during the others' battle. It had nothing to do with us."

"Pay attention! You should at least get to know your opponents before you face them! Did you even know that Kagura's specialty was swordsmanship?!" Lucas scolded his sister, weins popping on his head.

"Now now, Nii-san. Calm down." Lucy sighed, grabbing her twin's collar to make sure he didn't go and attack their sister.

"Of course I did! That katana she always had with her was more than enough evidence of that." Lea stated.

"That means you really didn't pay attention . . ." he face-palmed. Right then did the door open, and they turned to see that it was Joan, covered with a few bandages with Porlyusica right behind her.

"Damn . . ." the blonde muttered.

"So? Miss Doctor? How's my sister?" Lea asked.

"Don't call me that!" the elderly woman yelled at her. "In any case, it seems that she was only knocked unconscious. She should be fine after she gets some rest. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Dammit! That girl got me again!" Joan yelled in frustration. "It makes me want to march to their dorm and just beat the daylights out of her!"

"Oi! Didn't you hear what Doctor-san just said?" Lucas asked, quite annoyed.

"I'm not a doctor! I'm just a medicinal adviser!" Porlyusica yelled in anger and annoyance.

"Shut up!" Joan told her brother, and ignoring the one that healed her. "I'm getting over there and giving her a piece of my mind!"

And in a split second, Joan was running away from them and searching for Typhoon Ceto's dorm. Her siblings could only stand there in shock.

"J-Joan-nee-chan!" Lucy cried out, running after her. "You're hurt! You shouldn't be doing anything reckless."

"Honestly, she's just one big pain in the ass!" Jade yelled in frustration before taking pursuit.

"You know, when I said she was going to be okay, I didn't that she can go around looking for a fight. If she gets hurt, she may not be able to participate tomorrow." Porlyusica informed Lea, who only sighed in frustration.

"I know . . ." she said. "Lucas, go after her. I'm going to try and find Typhoon Ceto's dorm before she does."

"Got it." he nodded before running off. Lea then made her way outside and started searching around town. But it was a big city, and there were a lot of dorms, so she couldn't ask any of the citizens there. They would get suspicious, anyway. After searching for quite some time, she found herself lost.

Lea sighed once again. "Honestly, this is so troublesome."

It probably wasn't a good idea for her to stay indoors, reading her books all this time instead familiarizing herself with the city. If only she had, then this never would have happened.

"Now that I think about it, I should have gone back to our lodging and just taken Art-chan with me. She surely would've managed to find her master." she muttered to herself. "Well then, maybe I should go back right now and do just that."

She decided to stick with that plan and turned around for directions, when she bumped into someone rather tall which made her fall down to her butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're- !" she stopped short and her eyes widened to see who it was.

"You!" they both said as she found herself coming face-to-face with none other than Laxus.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that. You're dorm's at the other side of town, isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth to retort, but found herself unable to say anything. So she just thought of the first excuse she could come up with in that situation.

"It's a free country." she scoffed. "I could go anywhere I want."

"Same here." Laxus frowned, knowing full-well that she was lying. But hell, there was no way she was going to tell this guy that she got lost while looking for her violent sister.

"In any case, you don't strike me as the type who enjoys walks." she said. "Also, don't you have those weird followers who- well, _follow_ you around?"

"They're busy right now." he replied, remembering what happened at the bar earlier. Evergreen had snuck out somewhere with Elfman, and they thought that no one had noticed them. Unfortunately for them, someone _had_. And what's even more unfortunate was the fact that the one that noticed them were none other thatn Evergreen's team mates, Freed and Bixlow. The two immediately decided to follow the two, leaving Laxus at the bar. He eventually got bored and decided to wander around the town, looking for something to do. It was way too noisy there, since the whole guild was at that bar anyway.

"How about you?" he asked. "Don't you have those sisters of yours who act like your followers?"

"Okay, first of all, I have a brother too." she replied quite annoyed. "Secondly, they're not my followers. As the eldest child, I just act like their role model. At least they can learn to give me space and don't act like a bunch of weird, obsessed fangirls like yours."

"The Raijin Tribe do not act like weird and obsessed fangirls!" Laxus retorted. "Well, okay. Maybe they do sometimes. But hey, yours aren't any better. At least Freed and the others don't run around looking for fights."

Lea flinched at what he said. Had he seen Joan? Where was she right now? Had she found that Inami-girl? She wanted to ask him these questions, but she would be sacrificing her pride if she did. Time's ticking, and she couldn't afford to waste any more of it with this idiot. So she just made up an excuse to escape so she can go look for her sister. After a not-so-wise comeback that is.

"Shut up, lightning freak! It's not about the followers, anyway. It's the one they follow that's important!" she said, trying to sound casual. "In any case, I don't want to waste my time with you, so I'm going."

And then, she ran away from him, obviously in a hurry. Laxus could only watch her leave in confusion, thinking about what she said and how she was acting.

"Geez, what_ is_ her problem?" he muttered to himself.

"Laxus!"

The lightning dragon slayer turned around and saw the Raijin Tribe running towards him.

"Oh, it's you guys." he sighed.

"We followed Evergreen, but it turns out Mira had just asked them on an errand." Bixlow sighed in disappointment. "Nothing happened between them."

"What's with that tone?! Did you honestly expect me to be in any way involved with that idiot?" Evergreen yelled at him while blushing madly.

"Aww~. She's in denial!" he snickered as his puppets echoed what he said.

"Denial! Denial!"

"Shut up!"

"Laxus, did anything happen?" Freed asked, catching his team mates' attention. "You seem . . . troubled."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." he muttered, and they just shrugged and forgot about it. Bixlow then returned to teasing Ever, but this time he had Freed's help. Evergreen kept shouting and denying everything they said. It made Laxus wonder. There was always that obvious chemistry between Ever and Elfman, she even gets jealous when there were women around him. So why did she always deny the obvious? It made him think about his most recent encounter with Lea.

Women _do_ act strange sometimes.

* * *

Joan marched around town. She was currently in the middle of town, and only now did she realize that she had no idea where the lodgings of Typhoon Ceto's were at. So she kept on looking and wandering around, relying on nothing but luck just like her sister always did.

"Oh! It's the woman I teamed up with!" she heard someone yell, and she turned around to see the five representatives of Quatro Cerberus. And oddly enough, Cana was with them.

"Her name's Joan, morons." Cana scoffed.

"Oh yeah, Joan!" Bacchus smirked. He doesn't seem to be hurt like she was. "Hey, do you want to come with us? We're going to go have a drink!"

"Eh? Really?" she asked. "Well then, don't mind if I do!"

"Oi oi, looks like you were pretty beaten up, huh?" Rocker said, but she only giggled at that.

"Don't worry, this is nothing." she smirked. After all, she only had bandages on her arms, midriff and around her forehead. She could move perfectly well. Besides, Miss Doctor had told her to get some rest. What better way to rest that to have a few shots with some of your new friends.

"I hope it's your treat!" Joan added.

"Yeah, you bet!" Bacchus smirked. "Mine and Cana's!"

"Wow! Thanks!"

"So, what were you doing around here, anyway?" Cana asked.

"Ah, well . . . I was pretty pissed a while ago and I did things without thinking about it. Somehow, I ended up here."

"Well, do you still plan to do whatever it was you were doing?" Yaeger asked.

"Hell, no! I don't even know how I'm going to do it now, anyway! I mean seriously, what was I thinking?" she burst out laughing, and so did her companions. They weren't even drunk yet and they were already acting like it. And with that, they headed off to a nearby bar with a happy mood.

* * *

Jade was wandering about, looking for her sister like the rest of her siblings. But unfortunately, there was no sign of her. They had decided to split up so they could cover more ground, but now she wondered how she was going to find out if the others had already found their violent and trouble-making sister.

Although she didn't expect to find two strippers and a water mage during her search. She only stood there in utter confusion, wondering just what was going on. Although it was none of her business, she probably only did it because she was as nosy as her brother.

Gray and Lyon had been arguing, and of course, it had been about Juvia. And obviously, it was the cause of Lyon, suddenly popping up and trying to woo her which sort of pissed off Gray.

"Just leave us alone, dammit!" she heard Gray yell.

"Why? It's not like you're the one who gets to decide who she can and can't hang out with. That sort of thing is her decision. Isn't that right, Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked, hearts flying on the background.

". . . u-um . . . I-I . . !" Juvia stuttered.

"My, my. What a sight." Jade said, making her entrance and immediately catching the attention of the trio.

"Oh, it's you." Gray scoffed and Juvia only sighed in relief as there was finally someone to break the fight of the two ice mages.

"Ah, isn't that a mage of your guild?" Lyon asked.

"Well, I have to say, I'm a bit shocked." Jade sighed, making the three confused. She then looke at Juvia with a thoughtful look. "Let's see, I'm pretty sure you're name was Juvia, right?"

"Ah, yes." the water mage nodded. "And you're one of Lucy-san's older sisters."

"Yeah. Anway, I never would have thought that the stripping ice jerk would have a girlfriend. You sure have some pretty bad taste."

They suddenly felt as if they were hit by a ton of bricks on the head as they were too shocked to even speak because of what Jade had said.

"N-N-NO! Wh-what are you saying?! J-Juvia isn't my girlfriend." Gray yelled, blushing madly. Was that what it looked like to other people?

"There's no way Juvia-chan would ever choose a man like this one!" Lyon added.

Meanwhile, Juvia was blushing at the thought of her being her precious 'Gray-sama's' girlfriend. She almost fainted as she fantasized about it.

"Eh? Really?" Jade blinked.

"NO!" the two men yelled.

"Well then, why do you act as if you're a jealous boyfriend?" she asked, making both Gray and Juvia blush madly.

"I-I do not act like a jealous boyfriend!"

"Say what you want. I just say what I see." the blonde shrugged.

"W-well, it isn't what it looks like!"

"Whatever, I have better things to do, anyway." she sighed before walking away. "Well then, since that girl isn't your girlfriend, I advise that if you're going to make a move, make it now. Seeing as you have some competition."

They're eyes widened even more at this.

"Oh, and good luck to you too . . . Leo?"

"Ah, it's Lyon."

"Well, whatever. May the best man win. And good luck choosing a man, Juvia!" Jade called out before leaving the trio in a shocked state.

* * *

Lucy was in the same situation as her sisters. Lost and confused as she continued to look all over for Joan.

"Lucy!" a familiar voice called out to her, which made her flinch and freeze on the spot. Oh no . . . she _definitely_ didn't want to see _any_ of them right now. Especially not now. She slowly turned around to see her half of her former team; Natsu, Erza and Happy.

"A-ah, guys . . ."

"Lucy, where are you going?" Erza asked.

"Ah, well . . . I'm looking for my sister." she said in more of a whisper.

"Why? What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Well . . . she ran off looking for a fight. And now we're all looking for her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." she replied, the frown never leaving her face.

"Oh, well then let us help you." Happy said, cheerfully. "It's been a while since we spent some time with each other, anyway."

"Yeah, let's go!" Natsu grinned.

"We'll be glad to help. We're also looking for Gray, anyway." Erza smiled at her.

"Oh, no need!" Lucy said frantically. It's better to split up, anyway. So we can cover more ground. Just tell Joan-nee-chan to go back to our lodgings if you find her. I'll tell Gray the same thing."

And before they could even object, she had already run off somewhere, leaving them slightly shocked and hurt at the same time.

"She really has been avoiding us . . ." Happy muttered, her ears drooping.

"It looks like she really was upset when we kicked her out." Natsu sighed.

"Well, now that I think about it, it's probably our fault to begin with." Erza stated, frowning. "We never should have done that . . ."

"Yeah . . ." the other two nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas was somewhere around the city. He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it to help him relax. After a few seconds of smoking, he finally sighed with some smoke leaving his mouth.

"I'm completely lost . . ." he muttered to himself. And it was true. He didn't know where he was, and he wasn't really the type of guy to approach a random stranger just so he can ask for directions. But he was losing options, and he still found no signs of his sister. He decided that he should probably get back, because it might end up with his sisters needing to find _him_. The problem was, how was he going to go back to the lodgings.

"Ah, you're Lucy's brother, aren't you?" he looked up to see a white haired girl looking at him in confusion. Judging by how she looked like, she was just about his age and he was pretty sure that she was part of the same guild as he was. "What could you possibly be doing here?"

"Oh, well . . . I was just about to go back to our dorm." he replied, taking in a puff of smoke.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you lost or something?"

Lucas didn't reply which confirmed the girl's suspicions, making her sigh.

"Now . . . Let's see . . ." he trailed off, while he started to think. The girl only looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was saying. "You . . . You're Mirajane's little sister, right? The youngest of the Strauss siblings? Um . . . I'm pretty sure you're name was . . . Lisanna?"

"Ah, yes. That's me."

"Well then, can you show me the way back?"

"Huh? Ah, sure." she nodded before walking away with Lucas in tow.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well, nothing really. I just had nothing better to do." she shrugged. "What about you? If you didn't know the way back to your lodging, then you shouldn't just wander off in your own, you know."

"Yeah, I was looking for someone."

"Someone?"

"It doesn't matter." he said, exhaling some smoke.

"You didn't strike me as the type to smoke."

"It helps me concentrate." he told her as his eyes narrowed a bit. He knew that this girl was the Lucy's so-called replacement. And he ought to be upset with her, too. Just like he was with the others. But he supposed that she was probably only invited into the team. He shouldn't go hating everybody, anyway.

"So, is are you okay with the fact that your brother is probably beating someone up in a certain bar right now with your sister watching him with a smile?" he asked, appearing absolutely bored and uninterested. Lisanna, on the other hand, started to sulk.

"Our family isn't really the 'normal' type . . ."

"What a coincidence. So is mine." he sighed.

* * *

**Again, so sorry . . .**

**And as I told you before, I'm skipping the fourth day. Hope you don't mind. There is something else I want to focus on.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	13. Tiresome day and a Well-deserved break

**3,072 words.**

**So I made a clumsy mistake the other day of posting the wrong chapter. Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to make sure that it never happens again. In any case, I fixed it and I'm not really sure if you're aware of it. So if you're not, go and check it out before reading this one.**

**Anyway, please enjoy ~ !**

* * *

"Honestly . . ." Lea face palmed, as they got back home. Her yawning and dizzy sibling were right behind her, feeling just as exhausted and sleepy as she was. The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games was over and they didn't really do a good job at it.

For the competition portion, instead of doing it in pairs, the participants were to work solo, as the name implied. The participants were Nobarly, Souta, Eve, Kagura, Jura, Natsu, Sting and Lucas. It was kind of like a 'last-man-standing-wins' event. Here were the results of the event:

1. Lamia Scale - Jura Neekis

2. Mermaid Heel - Kagura Mikazuchi

3. Fairy Tail A - Natsu Dragneel

4. Sabertooth - Sting Eucliffe

5. Blue Pegasus - Eve Tearm

6. Fairy Tail Team B - Lucas Heartphilia

7. Typhoon Ceto - Souta Takanashi

8. Quatro Cerberus - Nobarly

Nobarly and Souta was knocked out by Eve, while Lucas was defeated by Kagura. It seems that the swords-woman was the type to hold a grudge or something. Jura then defeated Eve easily. And the whole time, Natsu and Sting were trying to defeat each other, but ended up being defeated by Jura along with Kagura.

As for the battle portions, it was the whole team fighting. Here were the battles, as well as the results:

Quatro Cerberus A vs. Mermaid Heel **Winner: Mermaid Heel**

Lamia Scale vs. Fairy Tail Team B **Winner: Lamia Scale**

Blue Pegasus vs. Typhoon Ceto** Winner: Blue Pegasus**

Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail Team A **Winner: Tie**

In the end, this was on the scoreboard:

1. Fairy Tail Team A - 64 pts

2. Sabertooth - 51 pts.

3. Fairy Tail Team B - 50 pts.

4. Lamia Scale - 42 pts.

5. Mermaid Heel - 41 pts.

6. Blue Pegasus - 36 pts.

7. Quatro Cerberus - 17 pts.

7 Typhoon Ceto - 17 pts.

One may wonder what was the cause of the Heartphilia family's sudden loss that day. Well, it was simple actually.

Lucy, Jade and Lea spent yesterday looking all over for their sister, it was already dark when they found their sister passed out on a bar. They had to drag her all the way back to their lodging. And when they got there, Lucas was no where to be found. As well as Artemis. Lea then concluded that their brother was there earlier but got bored and left once again while bringing Artemis with him in hopes that he won't get lost this time with the help of the creature, but still got lost anyway. And she was completely right. Lucas arrived at their lodging with Lisanna's help, but as Lea thought, he got bored and left to take a walk. It was really late when they found their brother sleeping at a park bench with Artemis on the ground next to him. After managing to wake him up, they dragged themselves back to the lodging. In short, they didn't get enough sleep and because of that they weren't able to fight properly. On the other hand, Joan displayed poor performance because she has a major hang-over but she still insisted on participating.

"Joan-nee-chan, I just want you to know that I completely blame you for all this." Lucas said, collapsing to his bed.

"Hey, I'm a grown woman and I'm capable of making my own decisions!"

"Geez, we ran around this whole town looking for you because we thought that you might go berserk on that Mahiru-girl. But instead, you were enjoying yourself at a bar without a care in the world." Jade sighed. "How can you be so irresponsible?!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Joan yelled, clutching her head. "Dammit, do we have anymore aspirin? My head's killing me!"

"I hope it does." Jade muttered, snuggling into her bed, making her sister glare at her. But only for a while, because the pain got the better of her.

"Oh man, I thought a hangover was only supposed to last after you wake up!"

"Let this be a lesson to you that the cure for a hangover isn't more alcohol." Lea sighed, removing her shoes so she can go to bed as well. Lucy yawned right next to her and headed to her cozy bed as well.

"There's some in the grocery bag . . ." the youngest celestial mage said, sounding very sleepy.

"Thanks, Luce!"

"Anyway, the aspirin won't work if you're going to drink more alcohol." Lea told her sister as she saw Joan drink a whole bottle of beer in a few gulps. Afterwards, she looked like she was starting to get tipsy.

"Joan-nee-chan, please don't drink all the beer! It's very expensive you know!" Lucy called out as she started to fall asleep.

Lucas yawned. "Leave her be . . ."

In a few minutes, they heard their sister starting to throw up.

"Who the hell gets _that_ drunk in such a short amount of time?" Jade muttered, pulling the covers of her bed over her shoulders.

"Remind me to make her stay away from that man, Bacchus and that Cana-girl. They're bad influences." Lea said in a sleepy tone.

And for a few minutes, they lay there as they slowly fell asleep while ignoring the sounds their sister was making from puking. For them, it was very peaceful and they could lay in that room all day.

If only, if only . . .

"Yo!" Natsu called out as he barged into the room along with Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, Cana and Makarov. The siblings only groaned and pulled the covers of their beds on top of their heads.

"Leave us alone!" Jade yelled.

"C'mon, guys. Not cool . . ." Lucas groaned.

"I would be grateful if you'd all leave . . ." Lea said, resisting the urge to whine.

"No. We need to talk about your performances today." Erza spoke with a strict voice. "And just _why_ are you all in bed? It's already afternoon!"

"Joan's at the bathroom puking her guts out, take her with you and leave us alone!" Jade yelled.

The surprise visitors only looked at each other before shrugging. Erza then went to the bathroom and dragged Joan out, who looked really sick.

"Hey, Cana. I tried your advice but it didn't work. Alcohol absolutely does not help cure a hangover." she said in a miserable tone.

"Eh? Really? How many bottles did you drink?" Cana asked.

"Who the hell would follow that kind of advice?"Laxus asked.

"Who the hell would even give an advice like that in the first place?" Gray muttered.

"So . . . what happened to you guys?" Natsu asked once they settled at the park.

One explanation later . . .

"Okay, so just to be clear, it was all your fault?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that they didn't trust me!" Joan defended herself.

"It was _completely_ your fault that they didn't trust you." Gray dead panned.

"But seriously man, that was pretty stupid. Are you an idiot or something?" Natsu said, sighing.

"Hey!"

"You, of all people, have no right to say that." Gray and Laxus said.

"Well, your brother doesn't seem to be so familiar with this town, huh? For him to get lost and end up in this park. This place isn't even that far from your lodging." Lisanna sighed.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not that Lucas isn't familiar with this place. He just has a _really_ bad sense of direction." Joan smirked.

"Eh?"

"Yeah. He may be good in gathering all sorts of information, but he's_ terrible_ when it comes to navigating and all that." the blonde started to burst out laughing.

"Oh, I see . . ." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Yeah. Honestly, he can be such an idiot sometimes."

"You, out of all people, have no right to say that." they all said.

"Well, in any case, did you guys need anything or did you just want to know why we sucked today?"

"Oh, that's right." Mira clapped her hands and a big grin spread across her face. "We wanted to invite you guys to this nice resort in town!"

"Eh? Really?" Joan asked excitedly. "When? Where?"

"Well, we wanted to pick you guys up and go right now, but seeing the condition your sisters are in . . ." Makarov trailed off.

"You forgot my brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how about tomorrow? You guys just go and have some rest for today!" the master grinned at her.

"The final day of the Grand Magic Games will occur the day after tomorrow after all." Mira informed her. "So we should all take it easy for tomorrow and just have some fun."

"I agree." Erza said. "After all, we didn't get to celebrate your arrival at the guild."

"Well that'll be great!" Joan grinned.

"Well then, since you're free today, how about we go get some drinks with Bacchus?" Cana smirked.

"_No_." Mira stated before grabbing the card mage's arm and dragging her away as she whined and complained. Laxus, Makarov and Lisanna followed after her. Joan only pouted because she wanted to accept her offer. Oh well, maybe next time then.

"So, Joan." Erza said. Only she, Natsu and Gray remained there. They might need to talk to her about something.

"Yeah, you need something?"

"Well, are you certain that you'll all be able to come tomorrow?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"Well . . ." Erza crossed her arms.

"It's a bit on short notice, and it'll be nice if everyone was there. We just want to make sure." Gray answered.

"Oh, well don't worry about that." Joan grinned. "You may not believe it, but this'll be the first time our family goes to a resort together!"

"What? Seriously?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. We used to be really busy back then, so we don't really have time to go on family trips and all that. So we always stayed at home." the blonde explained. "Don't worry, there's no way we'll let an opportunity like this slide. We're definitely going!"

"I see, that's good to hear." Erza smiled back at her.

"Yeah. You have nothing to worry about. We'll all be there . . ." she sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Including Lucy."

The name made them flinch and their body started to tense. Could it be that she knew . . ?

"Yeah, sorry about that. Looks like Lucy's been so happy about our return that she'll want to spend every second with us. She doesn't even have time for you guys anymore, huh?"

The three almost sighed in relief, but held it in as Joan continued on.

"Well, sorry about that. But you guys gotta understand, right? I mean, it's been years since we last saw her and we want to spend some time with our little girl." Joan smiled to herself. It wasn't the big grin or the mischievous smirk she always had, but it was a faint and loving smile filled with care.

"O-of course." Erza nodded.

"Well then, I gotta go find something to do. Coz if I get too bored then I'm heading straight back to the bar!" Joan laughed a bit as she headed back to their lodging, leaving the guilty trio behind.

* * *

Lucy woke up later on and looked outside the window. The sun was still rising so it's not that late. She looked around and found a grand-father clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was still a quarter past three. She yawned before getting up and saw that her siblings were already awake and were in the kitchen, having a snack.

"Ah, Lucy. You're awake." Jade said, noticing her. "C'mon! Nee-san baked some cookies!"

"Okay!" she smiled at them before joining them in a nice snack.

"Well I'll be damned! I feel a thousand times better than I did this morning!" Joan grinned. "Geez, if only I was like this before. Then I would have definitely won against those guys from Lamia Scale!"

"Who's fault is it that we were like that?" Lucas spoke through gritted teeth and attempted to kick his older sister right on the face. The attack, of course, was easily blocked and Joan only smirked at him.

"C'mon, I already apologized, didn't I?"

"Let it go, Lucas." Lea told him.

"Yeah, you're partly to blame, after all. If you didn't get lost that night, we would have been able to sleep a bit earlier." Jade scoffed.

"Hey, I just thought you guys needed a hand in finding this idiot."

"Well, you didn't have to bring Art-chan." Joan said.

"He's supposed to be a dog, right? I thought that if he's going to stay with us, he might as well be useful!"

"But seriously, your sense of direction may be a serious problem." Jade sighed.

"C'mon, Ja-nee. Don't be so hard on him." Lucy giggled. "Everyone has a weakness, and navigation is Nii-san's."

"You can say that again." Joan said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Lucy! Don't side with them!"

"But it's true though . . ." the youngest blonde sweatdropped.

"I have to admit, your way of navigation is becoming a problem." Lea giggled, placing a new batch of cookies on the table and sitting down. "It's kind of a good thing that you were behind on that race yesterday. I was worried that you might lose your way and embarrass yourself if you were at the lead."

At this, Joan and Jade burst out laughing while Lucy held back a giggle and a vein popped on Lucas' head.

"Shut up!"

It took them a while before they stopped laughing.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot to tell you guys somethin' . . ." Joan said, reaching out for some wine, only to have her hand swapped away by Jade.

"Drinking is bad for your health." Jade stated.

"Don't talk to me as if you're Nee-san!"

"Drinking is bad for your health." Lea dead panned, taking a sip from a cup of tea.

"Screw you." she muttered, placing her legs on top of the table and leaning back.

"So, what were you about to tell us?" Lucy asked.

"Is it about the reason why the others came here earlier?" Lea asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Heh, they're probably just wondering why we sucked today." Jade waved it off.

"Well, yeah. They did ask about that. But there was something else." Joan told them. "They invited us to go on a trip tomorrow!"

"A trip?" they all asked.

"Well, not technically a trip. There's this swimming pool resort in town. I heard that it was pretty famous and they invited us to come with them tomorrow."

"A resort, huh?" Lucy wondered out loud. "We went to a swimming pool resort last year . . ."

"Could it be the same one?" Lucas asked.

"What was it like there?" Jade asked.

"No, it couldn't be." Lucy shook her head and took a sip from the cup of tea that Lea gave her, looking incredibly calm. "We ended up destroying that place afterwards."

They sweatdropped.

"Considering how you were able to say that with such a straight face, this sort of thing must be common to happen in our guild?" Lucas asked, to which Lucy nodded. They all sighed and took a sip of tea, except for Joan who refused to have a cup.

"What's with the tea, anyway?" Joan asked in annoyance.

"Why? Jealous?" Jade asked.

"No! It's annoying. You guys look like you're from England or something."

"It's called being civilized." Lea told her.

"Try it. It makes you feel . . . mature." Lucas said.

"Here try it," Lea said, handing her a cup. Joan begrudgingly took the cup and held it the same way they were; with one hand on the saucer and the other on the cup.

"In any case, I was bored and decided to do some research and I found out that- Oh my God, it does make you feel mature."Joan was cut off when she felt as if the aura around her changed and she felt a mixture of confusion and amazement.

"See?" Lucas smirked.

"It makes you feel . . . sort of lady-like." Lucy said.

"Yeah . . . It's like something about you just changed and . . ." Joan trailed off, unable to explain it. "In any case, yeah. We're going to the same resort Lucy and the others went to last year. It looks like they managed to fix everything that was destroyed . . . Well, it's more like they rebuilt the whole thing."

" . . . um, let's see . . ." Lucy said, trying to think deeply. "I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of Ryuuzetsu land?"

"Yep, that's right." Joan smirked. "After they rebuilt it, it was better than ever!"

"Sound like fun." Jade commented.

"We've never really been to a resort, right?" Lucas added.

"Can we go, Nee-san?" Joan asked, along with Jade. The two may not get along often, but they have some things in common. For example, they both want to go to the swimming pool. And because of that, they looked pleadingly at their eldest sister with their best puppy-dog eyes.

"Please~!" they both pleaded, and Lea just smiled at them.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay~!" the two cheered.

"Well then, let's go buy some swimsuits." Jade grinned.

"Ah, that's right. We've never really gone swimming so we don't have any." Joan muttered.

"So, you guys are going shopping again?" Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about? You're coming too!" Jade smirked.

"Wha- No way!"

"Well, I have nothing else to do. So I'm coming with you guys." Lucy smiled at Lea who, in turn, looked at her with a confused look.

"Oh, I'm not going shopping with you."

Silence.

"PARDON?!" her three sisters cried out as Lucas covered his ears.

"Tsk, so annoying." he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't come with us tomorrow?"

"Could it be that you have a swimsuit already?"

As she was fussed over by her sisters, Lea couldn't help but sigh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well then, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you noticed any pairings and which one of them you support. And if you have any other suggestions for a certain person to be paired up with, then tell me. I'm partially open to suggestions.**

**Are disclaimers in stories really that important? The site is called "fan fiction" for heaven's sake. Do you NEED to tell people that you don't own anything BUT the story and OC's?**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	14. Ryuuzetsu Land!

**3,616 words not including A/N. I'm in a writing mood today. So I posted a chapter on two of my storied today. And it's also the reason why this chapter is 500 words longer than usual.**

**Well then, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we are!" Mira grinned as they got to Ryuuzetsu land. Next to her were Lisanna and Erza as the others started to enjoy themselves at the pool. Everyone in their guild was there, as well as the people from other guilds. Like the representatives of Quatro Cerberus who currently were with Cana.

"Hey, where is Lucy and her sisters?" Lisanna asked.

"You forgot the brother." Erza said.

"Oh, well . . . I think they're still changing to their swimsuits." Mira answered.

"Wow . . ." A voice behind them spoke, and they turned to see the Heartphilia siblings. Lucy was wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit with her hair down. Lucas was wearing plain dark blue swim-shorts. Joan was wearing a dark purple one piece. Jade had a white two-piece and a light blue towel was wrapped around her waist. Meanwhile, Lea, as always, was still trying to cover up her skin by wearing a plain white sundress that reached below her knees. Although she has her swimsuit on underneath.

"Geez, you really are different from us." Joan scoffed at their eldest sister.

"We're in a swimming pool, everyone's wearing swimsuits. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Jade told Lea.

"You shouldn'y be exposing so much skin like that. It's indecent." Lea said.

"We're not a part of high society anymore. So you shouldn't think about these kind of things." Joan said, and then her eye caught Cana waving at her with Bacchus. "Well, gotta go and have some fun!"

"Drinking isn't allowed in the pool." Jade told her.

"I know!" she called out as she ran towards them.

"Don't run! That's dangerous!"

"Well, whatever." Lucas sighed. "Let's just leave her be."

"You guys." Mira said, approaching them with Erza and Lisanna. "You're finally here."

"Well, it took a lot to get Nee-san out in the open." Jade scoffed.

"Nee-san was raised in a much more strict environment than we were after all." Lucy giggled.

"Say what you want. I'll only let others wear revealing clothes because it's their life. But I'm not going to be influence by them." Lea scoffed.

"I guess that you're the only mature and lady-like person in the family, huh?" Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah . . ."

As they talked, something caught Jade's eye. She saw Juvia inviting Gray to go ride a slide with her, but then Lyon appeared and invited Juvia to go on a slide with him. And Gray was trying to ignore it all. This made Jade raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm gonna go over there for a sec." she told Lucy and left. The youngest blonde stared at her older sister in confusion before looking at her twin who merely shrugged.

"She's probably gonna go and have some fun on her own. Just leave her be." he told her.

"Okay . . ."

"Lu-chan!" the blonde turned around and her eyes brightened to see one of her best friends.

"Levy-chan!"

"How have you been? I haven't been able to talk to you for a while."

"Oh, sorry. Guess I just had a lot of things to take care of now that my family's a part of the guild."

"Yeah, I understand." Levy nodded.

"Ah, Nii-san. The two of you haven't really met, right?" Lucy turned to her brother. "This is my friend, Levy."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" the bookworm smiled cheerfully.

"Ah, my name's Lucas. Nice to meet you . . ." he nodded while his mind was wandering off somewhere.

'_If my information's correct, this girl's the same age as Lucy_ . . .' he thought, looking at her from head to toe but mostly focusing on her height. '_Could I have been wrong_?'

"Lu-chan, c'mon. I want to show you something." Levy said, grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her off to somewhere.

"Oh, see you later, Nii-san!"

"Yeah." he nodded and looked around. Most of the people there were enjoying themselves. Jade was talking to that guy, Gray- he thought she didn't like him- and another girl named Juvia and a man named Lyon. His other sister, Joan, was with Bacchus and Cana. While Lucy was being offered a smoothie by Levy. They all seem to be having fun. He then felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Lea who had a sad smile.

"You must be so lonely . . ." she said, obviously trying hard not to smirk. "You're the only one who hasn't made any friends."

"Shut up!" he yelled in anger, making his sister laugh.

"So, want to spend some time with us?" she asked, motioning to the other girls.

"As if." she scoffed before walking off.

Lea giggled before turning to Erza and the Strauss sisters. "Don't mind him. He's spent most of his life with a bunch of girls that he wants to spend as less time with them as possible. He seems to be okay with Lucy, though."

"I see . . ." Erza said and they glanced at the others.

'_Well, let's see_ . . .' Lisanna thought, sweat dropping. '_He has one sister who likes to boss him around, another who likes to yell and tease him, and another who's a violent alcoholic . . . it's understandable why_.'

"In any case, why don't we take a seat and order a few drinks, since you obviously don't plan on swimming." Mira giggled.

"Let's." she nodded.

* * *

"Okay . . . what are you doing here, again?" Gray asked, looking at Jade. Juvia was still fussing over him and Lyon was fussing over her as they tried to get the one they like to go on the slide with them. The two didn't even notice Jade's presence. Gray had given up on trying to stop them since neither were listening to what he's saying.

"I just like to watch this sort of thing." she shrugged. "And I guess there's also curiosity."

"Curiosity? Of what?" Gray asked, exasperated.

"Well . . . what is this? Is it a love triangle or just a one-sided relationship sort of thing?"

"_What_ are you even talking about?"

"You know . . . this and that."

"_What_?"

"Look, I just want to ask you one thing." Jade said, taking a deep breath. "Do you like Juvia?"

Juvia and Lyon stopped to stare at Jade for a moment before shifting their gaze to Gray and started to wait for an answer.

"Oh, sure. _That_ you hear!" Gray groaned.

"Why aren't you answering the question?" Jade asked, crossing her arms. "Are you stalling?"

"Gray-sama's stalling?"

"Why are you, stalling?"

"I'm not stalling!"

"Is it because you want to have a more romantic way of confessing to Juvia?" Jade asked.

"Oh, Gray-sama~! If it's you then anything is romantic to Juvia!"

"Damn you, Gray! I confessed first!"

"I said I wasn't stalling, dammit!"

"Or is it because you don't want to hurt Juvia's feelings so you don't want to reject her until the time is right?"

"Noo~! Gray-sama!" Juvia started sobbing.

"I'll take care of her for you, you damn heart-breaker . . ."

"Won't anybody just listen to me?!"

"Answer the question, Gray. What are you afraid of?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is prepared for the worst." the water mage sniffled.

"No matter what happens, I won't let you have her." Lyon crossed his arms.

"I-I . . ."

"Yes?" Jade asked as they all leaned forward in anticipation.

"I . . . Wh-what does it matter to you, anyway?" he blurted out, pointing a finger at Jade who could only blink in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Why are you so eager to find out if I like Juvia?!" Gray asked.

"He has a point. Why _are_ you so interested?" Lyon said, turning to her. This made Jade snort.

"Oh, c'mon. Are you seriously trying to give me the hot seat?" she scoffed.

"You're stalling." Gray said.

"He's right." Lyon said.

"Could it be that you're developing feelings for Gray-sama and you just want to find out if you're wasting your time or if you still have a chance?" Juvia asked.

"That makes sense!" Lyon said.

"Okay, I really didn't intend for it to go this far . . ." Gray muttered.

"Or is it because you like Lyon and you're just making sure that I'm not you're love rival?!"

"Okay, this is becoming awkward." Lyon muttered.

"She has a crazy imagination, doesn't she?" Gray sighed.

"Answer Juvia!"

"For God's sake, it's neither of that." Jade frowned at her. "Like I said, I'm just curious."

"Oh please." Gray scoffed. "So what? You just go and approach random people and ask them about their love life or if they like someone?"

"He's right." Lyon said.

"As expected of Gray-sama~!"

Jade only raised an eyebrow at them before looking around. Her gaze landed on Evergreen and Elfman, who were both being spied at by Bixlow and Freed. Jade thought that they were the perfect example and smirked before facing the trio again.

"Watch me." she said simply and walked off. The three of them just stared at her in confusion. She then made her way to the table where Elfman and Evergreen were at. The two immediately noticed her and stared at her in confusion, so did the two men watching them.

"May I help you?" Evergreen asked, batting an eyelash.

"Are you guys dating?" Jade asked. The two immediately became beet red at the sudden question. They both tried to deny it, but they spoke at the same time and were also stuttering so Jade couldn't understand a thing they were saying. The ones who were watching them were just plain shocked and speechless. That is, until Bixlow started bursting out laughing.

"Okay, c'mere." Gray said, dragging Jade away from the blushing duo with the help of Lyon.

"So . . ." Jade trailed off. "Do I need to go over to that masked guy over there and ask if she has an obsession on Erza or are you guys good?"

Indeed, they saw Mystogun staring at Erza as he stood at edge of the pool. It was a mystery why the titania hadn't noticed her by now.

"Okay, fine. We get it. You're a nosy, shameless woman." Gray said.

"I'm not shameless! I just have the tendency to say what's on my mind, no matter how awkward or strange the question is."

"Right . . . anyway, why are you focusing on us when there are tons of other couples out there?"

"Well . . . yours seem to be the most interesting one, I guess." Jade shrugged. "And remember, I won't be leaving you guys alone until I get an answer. But for now, I think I'll go have some fun. Bye~!"

And with that, Jade walked away from the dumbstruck trio.

"What the hell was that about?" Lyon asked.

"Jade-san seems to have a unique personality." Juvia said.

"Whatever . . ."

"Gray-sama~! Are you finally agreeing to ride the slide with Juvia?"

"Wha- ?"

"Juvia-chan! Leave this idiot and ride it with me!"

"Get off my back already!"

* * *

"Geez, you guys are really awesome, you know? To be able to handle a daily hangover like I had . . ." Joan laughed while Cana and Bacchus only smirked.

"Years of practice." Cana told her.

"What's more impressive is that you're able to fight while you're drunk." Joan said, looking at Bacchus.

"Hey, what can I say?" Bacchus spread his arms out, smirking. "I'm just that amazing."

"Don't be so naive, Joan. You know it's because of his magic."

"Yeah, but still . . ."

"Yeah. I'm still pretty amazing, huh?" Bacchus smirked. "Anyway, why don't we go buy a drink?"

"Oh, I can't. My sis would never shut up about it if she sees me."

"Seriously?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. She treats me like a child." Joan scoffed, and then she was suddenly hit by a volleyball right on the back of the head. "Ow! What the he- !"

"If you want me to treat you like an adult, then act like one." Jade said, taking the ball back. She was currently playing volleyball with Kinana, Laki, Jenny, Sherry, and Bisca. And after giving her sister a quick scolding, she returned to her game with Joan scowling at her.

"See?"

"Sucks to be you . . ."

* * *

Lucas was wandering around, observing everyone having a good time. He had always been a loner, unlike his twin. Besides, he had a very different definition of 'fun'. He couldn't even remember why he decided to come, anyway. As he wandered around the resort, he came across a strange sight.

"What the . . ?" he asked as he saw Master Mavis, playing at the pool with Laxus and the current Master watching over her.

'_My information tells me that Master Mavis died years back and she only came to support us on the tournament_.' he thought, staring at Mavis who acted childishly as she enjoyed her time. '_Maybe I was wrong about this one, too. The master part, at least_.'

By that time, Mavis finally noticed him and waved at him.

"Ah, you're one of the new members right?" she asked before smiling up at him. "Welcome to the guild! I'm the guild founder, Mavis Vermillion! Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, Lucas Heartphilia . . ." he said feeling a bit awkward before glancing at Laxus and the Master. Makarov just stared back at him, but Laxus understood what he was trying to say . . . or ask that is.

"Yeah, she's not lying. This little girl is Fairy Tail's first master, all right." the lightning mage told him.

"I guess anybody could just make a guild back then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Mavix pouted and whined. "Meanie! I'll have you excommunicated, you hear me!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. How about I buy you some sweets?" Lucas asked, and Mavis forgot about his insult and her eyes started to shine.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now go have fun. I'll buy you one later."

"Yay!"

"They called _her_ a tactician?" Laxus asked his grandfather.

"Don't be fooled by her naivety." Makarov told him.

* * *

Lucy was having fun and just chatting with Levy. It's been a while since they spent some time with each other. But it ended when Natsu and Happy approached her.

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go to the aquarium!" Happy invited her. "There are a lot of fishes there!"

"No, let's go on that slide!" Natsu said, pointing on the largest slide on the resort. There was barely anyone who dared to ride it, but the fire mage seemed very eager to. But not without the celestial mage.

"The aquarium's more fun!" Happy told him.

"No matter how you look at it, the slide is way more fun!" the two had a minor argument for a while, making Levy giggle at them. But Lucy only managed to smile sadly as she tried to think of a good excuse not to go with them.

"The slide is be- !" Natsu was cut off when a volleyball hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Ah, sorry, Natsu!" Bisca cried out as the girls stared at him, wishing he won't get pissed off and go on a rampage. But there's a small chance that it won't be happening, since Gray was laughing his ass off because of being able to witness such a thing.

"You idiot! You couldn't even dodge that?!" Gray yelled and continued laughing. A vein popped on Natsu's forehead as he stood back up and glared at the ice mage.

"Why you . . !" he yelled, charging at him while clenching his fist. Gray managed to block his punch, since he was already used to it. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I wasn't the one who hit you on the head, moron!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Oi, bastard!" Lyon muttered, summoning his ice magic. "How dare you make Juvia worried! How dare you cause her any sort of distress!"

"Oi, stop it!" Jade cried out.

"Eh? What's going on?" Lea asked, looking up from her conversation with Erza and the Strauss sisters.

"Oh no . . ." Lisanna muttered.

"Oh dear." Mira giggled.

"Why those idiots . . ." Erza muttered under her breath and quickly exquipped to her armor.

"O-oi, Erza. No need to be so rash." Lea told her but went ignored as the titania used her blumenblaitt on her idiot team mates. This caused an unnecessary chain reaction to happen. Because of the sudden attack, Lyon's aim was affected and instead of hitting Gray and Natsu, he hit the wated which caused quite a panic. Luckily, he was only able to freeze half of the large swimming pool. The other half is where Laxus, Makarov, Mavis and Lucas were currently at.

"Tsk, what the hell?" Lucas asked.

"Oh no . . ." Mavis muttered.

"The both of you, go stop those guys!" Makarov ordered the two blondes.

"Got it." they said. Laxus cracked his knuckles and Lucas took his cards which no one knows where he kept.

"Ah, hold on the both of you!" Lea cried out, noticing them. But it was too late, Lucas already caused an explosion and Laxus caused an equal amount of damage with his lightning.

"Hey! You almost hit us, dammit!" Natsu cried out, setting his fist aflame.

"Natsu . . . stop!" Lucy cried out in desperation. But unfortunately, it was too late.

There was a huge explosion, which was caused by none other than Fairy Tail's Salamander. It was amazing that none of them got hurt. People was sent flying to the air and landed above other people. And in the middle of it all was Natsu, laughing like he did the year before.

"I should have seen this coming . . ." Lucy muttered, miraculously unhurt.

"Why that little . . ." Joan clenched her fist in anger as she lay on her stomach, being crushed by a boulder. Although she wasn't really hurt. She even managed to remove the boulder by herself with ease.

"Ugh . . . that idiot." Jade sighed as her head started to hurt. She was currently laying beside her unconscious friends which she had been playing volleyball with.

"Huh." Lea blinked. She had been sent flying high up into the air and landed on the ground. "That's strange. I expected the fall to hurt . . ."

"That's because you landed on _me_, dammit . . ." Lucas muttered as his sister lay on his back. "Get off!"

* * *

After changing to their normal attire, everyone went on home. Except for a few. For instance, Natsu and Gray were being scolded by Makarov and Erza while Mavis cried about how much they will have to pay for the damage. Even though she wouldn't really have to do anything. The Heartphilia's also stayed behind so they can watch how things will turn out.

"Well, things turned out unexpectedly." Lea sighed.

"Now that I think about it, Lucas is partly to blame for all this." Jade scoffed.

"Master's orders." he shrugged.

"Well, it's been a tiring day. I'm gonna go grab a drink." Lucy sighed, heading to the bar across the street. "You guys wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good." Joan said.

"Be careful." Lucas told her.

"I'll be just across the street. If anything happens to me, I'll let you know." she giggled and was off.

". . . Lea-san . . ?" Erza came up to them with a guilty expression.

"Yes?"

"I-I . . . need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Lea raised an eyebrow at her.

"It concerns Lucy." What Erza said caught Natsu and Gray's attention.

"O-oi, Erza! What are you doing?" Natsu cried out. Mavis, Makarov and Laxus had already left so it was just them.

"D-didn't we talk about this?!" Gray asked.

"Erza! Stop!" Happy yelled.

"I've been feeling guilty ever since. I couldn't just stand there and pretend that everything's okay!" the titania blurted out. Lea and her sisters just stared at her with a blank expression, waiting for her to say whatever it is she wants to say. Meanwhile, Lucas' eyes only narrowed at them.

_'So they're planning to come in clean, huh? Well, at least Erza is_.'

"Lea-san . . . I-I" Erza looked at the ground, since she couldn't bear to look at her friends. "I wasn't faithful to out promise! I'm sorry. I- We kicked Lucy out of the team! We thought it had been for the best. But we were wrong! We kicked Lucy off the team, and we betrayed your trust!"

Silence.

"Yeah, I know." Lea stated.

"I'm so sorry! I know that you must be really upset right now so I wait, oh my cheesecakes what in the name of my precious strawberry cakes did you just say?!" Erza blurted out in surprise. From behind her, Gray and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"I. Know." Lea repeated. "In fact we all do."

From the background, you could hear Lucas chuckling. He only kept what happened that day a secret for _a while._ But in the end, the truth always comes out, right?

Team Natsu only stood there in shock, unable to think of what to say.

And to think that the subject of their conversation was enjoying a nice drink at a bar right across the street.

* * *

**You are all free to comment "WTF" and also things like "I don't understand". Please do, I appreciate comments and I'll take whatever I can get.  
**

**Question; why did it take a single lousy mistake for me to get so many reviews? More than 10 people reviewed when I made that mistake of switching the chapters and whatnot.**

**BTW, I guess you guys should know that when June 10 arrives, I'll only be able to post one chapter a week. June 10 is the start of my first day at school. I only managed to update so fast because it's summer at my country. I just thought you guys should know. Enjoy it while it lasts, and I'll also try to post before Sunday! No promises, though. I'm going to my friend's house at Friday and we're going on a family trip on Saturday. I also have two other stories to update. Bear with me.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	15. Wanna bet?

**Busy schedule. I was only able to post this now, and it only has 2,563 words. But I'm sure you guys won't mind. It's not that short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Erza cried out. "What do you mean you already knew?! Since when?"

"We knew this whole time." Lea said with a bored expression and her arms crossed. Her other siblings were frowning and slightly glaring at them.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well . . ."

FLASHBACK

_It was the preliminary event of the Grand Magic Games and they were having the same competition as last year. But of course, the location of the finish line was different. So the Heartphilia family went to work and started wandering their way through the maze, determined to win. However, there was someone who had something else in her mind._

_"Lucy?"_

_"Yes, Nee-san?"_

_"I've been wondering . . ." Lea trailed off for a second before Jade suddenly spoke up._

_"I'll go search this place entirely so I can find a way through it. With my speed and considering the size of this place, it shouldn't take me longer than five minutes to find that place. So you guys just wait here, okay?" she said and left without waiting for a reply._

_Silence._

_"Okay . . ." Lucas spoke through the awkward silence. "So we're going against a lot of guilds, huh? It's gonna be tough."_

_"Yeah." Joan shrugged._

_"Lucy. We need to talk." Lea spoke, ignoring her other two siblings as they tried to make small talk. "Is there something you'[re not telling us?"_

_"Eh? Why do you ask?"_

_"Well . . . it's just that you've been acting a bit strange lately." she explained. "And . . . when we met again that time a couple months back, you weren't with Erza and the others. I was expecting you to go around the guild and telling everybody, but . . ."_

_"Now that I think about it, yeah . . ." Joan said, cupping her chin. "Your team mates weren't there, were they? Coz I'm pretty sure I didn't see them. Did they go on a mission or something?"_

_During their arrival at Magnolia, they had all decided to keep it a secret for a while and only inform the master so they could join the guild. So when they entered the guild, they all wore disguises, except for Lucy. Despite the odd glances some of the guild members gave them, nobody came up to ask them who they were, so it wasn't a pretty tough secret to hide._

_"If they went on a mission, then why didn't they bring you with them?" Lea asked._

_"Oh, that's right. Did you get sick or something?" Joan said. Meanwhile, Lucas was at one side, trying hard not to tell them what he knows._

_"Other than that, the way you're acting alone is strange enough. Lucy, something is obviously wrong. And I bet you're team has something to do with it." Lea spoke, determined as she crossed her arms and frowned at her little sister, who was fidgeting. "What happened, Lucy? Did you get into a fight or something?"_

_"No . . . it's not that. I . . ." Lucy muttered guiltily, avoiding her sister's gaze. "Look, I . . . I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Oh yeah? Well, I'm asking about it, so you don't really have a choice here." her sister retorted, with her frown deepening but the concern was still evident in her features._

_"Luce . . . are you alright? C'mon, what happened?" Joan asked in a concerned tone._

_"I . . ." Lucy trailed off. It was then when Lucas had enough and blurted out the answer._

_"Lucy was kicked out of her own team."_

**"WHAT?!"**

_The concern in the Joan and Lea's face was immediately replaced with anger._

_"What the hell do you mean she was kicked out?! What the hell happened?!" Joan yelled, grabbing her little brother's collar. She was completely enraged while her older sister looked like she was feeling a mixture of shock and disappointment._

_"I mean she was kicked out. Replaced even. A girl named Lisanna took her place in their team." Lucas said. "I'm not sure why, though."_

_"Lucas."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"When did you find out about this?" Joan asked, veins popping on her forehead as she tried to keep her anger in check._

_"I knew this whole time." he stated simply._

_"Then dammit, why the hell didn't you tell us?!"_

_"I didn't think Lucy was prepared to talk about it, so I decided to give her enough time!" he defended._

_"Then why did you suddenly decide to tell us now?"_

_Lucas shrugged. "I figured that three months was enough time for her."_

_"Lucy . . ." Lea trailed off, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Please tell me . . . it's not true, right? They couldn't have done that. I mean, they're you're friends . . ."_

_Lucy stared back at her sister. "I- "_

_"Hey, you!" mages from twilight ogre yelled with smirks on their faces. "If you don't want to get your asses kicked, then you better give us your maps! Coz we'll- "_

_"SHUT UP!" Joan yelled in anger. And with one kick, she sent them all flying with ease. "Bastards! I'm not in the mood for your crap! Can't you see we're having a moment here?!"_

_But the two sisters didn't seem to be fazed by the sudden appearance of their potential enemies and continued on as if nothing happened._

_"Lucy . . ?"_

_"I . . . It's not a big deal." Lucy said, forcing a smile on her face. "I mean, they did it because I couldn't handle the jobs they were taking. They said that It's too much for me. So . . . I guess it was for the best."_

_"What?! For that reason?! What kind of friends are they?!" Joan yelled._

_"Joan-nee-chan, please. Calm down for a sec."_

_"Don't tell me to calm down, dammit!" she yelled. And around that time, Jade finally got back, completely oblivious of what happened._

_"Hey guys, I- "_

_"Your team kicked you out because they said you were too weak, didn't they?! How do you expect me to calm down?!"_

**"WHAT?!"**_ Jade yelled, understanding everything. "Your team seriously did that?!"_

_"Ja-nee . . ."_

_"Lucy, you should've told us about this sooner." Lea lightly scolded her._

_"But . . ."_

_"Guys, we have to calm down." Lucas said._

_"How can you calm down? You knew about all this and you didn't go beat the crap out of those idiots?!" Joan asked, still enraged._

_"Seriously? Dude, why didn't you?" Jade asked._

_"Two reasons." Lucas stated. "One, I had no idea where they were that time. Second, because I thought I should think things through first and talk to Lucy about it. But then I figured that she's not ready to talk about it yet, so I decided to give her enough time."_

_"Thanks, by the way."_

_"No problem, Lu." Lucas shrugged. "In any case, can we talk about this later? I mean, we're in a competition here."_

_"Nii-san's right." Lucy said. "Guys, I need a favor."_

_"If it's about beating those bastards to a bloody pulp, then you can leave it to us." Joan cracked her knuckles._

_"I am going to make them go through hell and back." Lea said, her eyes being shadowed by her bangs as she started emitting pure killing intent. "I can't believe they would do that! I mean, Erza promised me!"_

_"No, that's not it!" Lucy cried out. "I need you to promise me that you'll pretend as if you don't know anything!"_

_"Pardon?!" they all asked in unison._

_"You guys have to understand! I mean, the Grand Magic Games is an important competition. The pride of our guild is at stake here, and we can't afford any distractions! I mean, the guild doesn't know anything about this, so . . . we shouldn't get them involved." she said. "So . . . just until the tournament is over. Please pretend you don't know anything!"_

_There was silence._

_"Well, she has a point." Lucas sighed._

_"Alright." Lea said, frowning. "We promise to pretend as if we don't know anything at all."_

_"But after the tournament, we are so going to kill them." Joan said._

_"After the tournament." Lucy repeated._

_Yeah, yeah. Fine."_

_"I won't like it. But I guess it can't be helped." Jade crossed her arms._

_"I've been pretending for three whole months. I don't see how a week will make much of a difference." Lucas shrugged._

_"Thanks." Lucy smiled sadly at them._

_After that, Jade guided them through the maze and reached the finish line in no time. But after that certain revelation, they didn't even feel glad about the fact that they got first place._

END FLASHBACK

"And that's how we knew." Lea told them.

"So . . . you kept it a secret. Lucy made you keep it a secret for the sake of our guild?" Erza asked, a bit shocked.

"Yep that's right."

"But wait." Gray spoke up. "You guys promised to pretend as if you don't know anything, right? Then how come you're telling us all this?"

"We pretended didn't we?" Jade raised an eyebrow at him. But we didn't say anything about pretending until the tournament ends."

"We're experts when it comes to looking for loopholes." Lucas told them.

"So then . . . why did you thank me the other day?" Erza asked, confused.

"I figured that I could at least make you feel guilty for being such a . . ." Lea trailed off.

"Say it." Joan told her.

"You know me, I don't curse." the blonde scoffed.

"Well, from the looks of it, you really did manage to make them feel guilty." Lucas said. "It looks like you're not that much of an asshole as we thought you were. I don't know about the other two guys, though."

"Hey, we just thought that we shoud wait until the tournament ends too!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, sure . . ." Joan scoffed.

"Lea-san, look. I'm so sorry. I just though that . . ." Erza trailed off, feeling really guilty.

"If apologies were enough to solve a problem, then we wouldn't need the police." Lea said, obviously upset and Erza's frown deepened.

"Lea-san, I know that you must be really mad at us- "

"Mad? Dude, we're _enraged._" Joan said. "It's taking every single ounce of our will power _not_ to kill you right now."

"Erza, you do not know how disappointed I am with you." Lea said. "I trusted you to take care of our little sister while we were gone. But instead you . . ."

"So believe me, we would love to teach you guys a lesson right here and right now." Jade said.

"But?" Lucas asked, making his sisters sigh.

"But . . . for the guild as well as Lucy's sake, even though you guys already know that we know and all, we're going to keep on pretending." Jade said.

"So . . . let's just go home." Lea said.

Team Natsu all felt guilty, and they all knew how mad the four siblings must be at them. And they could only think of how upset Lucy must've been when they kicked her out. Honestly, what were they thinking that time?

"I want Lucy back in the team!" Happy suddenly blurted out, catching everyone's attention.

"Happy, not now!" Gray said.

"I do too!"

"Natsu! This isn't the time for that!" Erza told him.

Lucas only scoffed. "Oh please, like we're _ever_ going to allow that."

"It's Lucy's choice, isn't it? Just let us talk to her and we'll convince her to come back!" Natsu said. "In any case, you're all so upset about us kicking her out, right? Even she's upset! So if we take her back, then that should solve it, right?"

"It's not that simple, moron! And don't talk as if she left! You kicked her out, remember?"

"Yeah, and now we want her back!"

"And like I said, we won't allow that."

"But I miss her!" Happy spoke up.

"We all do." Natsu said.

"Look, we were only thinking of her well-being when we replaced her with Lisanna. We thought that our recklessness might bring her harm. That's why we did it!" Erza explained. "We thought that she would understand. We didn't think that she would be this upset. We never thought that it would come to this. Lea-san, believe me. I never intended on breaking my promise with you."

"Say what you want. But after the tournament, we're going to make our own team and Lucy's going to be a part of it." Lea scoffed at Erza's efforts for forgiveness.

"And you can't talk to her anymore either. We're going to make sure of that." Jade said.

"What?! Okay, hold on!" Erza cried out.

"Isn't that a little harsh? I can understand if you don't want her in our team anymore, but you can't forbid her to be our friend!" Gray said.

"Aye! You guys don't control her life! You're not the boss of her!"

"Uh, guys? I'm pretty sure, after what you've done, she wouldn't want to talk to you anyway." Joan said.

"Look, just let us talk to her so we can at least apologize!"

"Like I said, 'no'. And also the quote before, if apologies were enough, then- "

"I know! But it's the least we could do after everything we've done!" Erza reasoned out.

"She doesn't need your apology." Lea stated before turning away and heading home with her siblings following after her.

"W-wait!" Natsu yelled.

"Erza, do something!" Gray said, and Erza then started to panic and tried to think of a solution.

"Let's make a bet." the titania suddenly said, catching their attention.

"Pardon?" Lea asked.

"Let's make a bet." Erza repeated. "On however wins the grand magic games."

There was a silence as the siblings glanced at each other, a bit hesitant.

"We're listening." Lea finally said.

"If we win, we get to talk to Lucy and try to convince her to come back." Erza explained.

"And if we win?" Joan asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

Erza hesitated for a moment before speaking once again. "We'll promise that we won't speak to Lucy again without your permission."

This made her team mates look at her in shock.

"O-oi, Erza!" Gray spoke up. "That's a big risk, isn't it?"

"I know." she stated simply. The siblings only looked at each other hesitantly for a moment before Lea finally sighed.

"Alright. It's a bet." she said, holding her arm out which Erza took and they shook hands.

"Shouldn't we feel kind of guilty that we're not telling Lucy about this?" Lucas asked. "I mean, she's the one we're betting on, right? Won't she get mad at us if she finds out about this?"

"Yeah, but then again she kept something like this from us for three whole months." Jade shrugged.

"Besides, it's totally like us to do something like this." Joan said. "She should have seen this coming."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"Well then, may the best team win." Lea smirked.

Erza only smiled faintly. "Yeah, good luck."

* * *

**So I was listening to Rihanna's "Shut up and Drive" while writing this. It's a song from "Wreck it Ralph". But I guess it wasn't the best song to listen to while writing this chapter . . . Oh well.**

**At exactly 7 days, I'll be very busy with school work.**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	16. 1 on 3

**3,126 words. I thought I was gonna have to settle with 2000 words, but I decided to go with the usual since this is gonna be the last time I'll be updating before school starts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day finally arrived where the Grand Magic Games for the given year will come to an end and the title of the strongest guild in Fiore will be given to the winners. Everyone was looking forward to this, and the stadium was as packed as always. Everyone was in a good mood, except for some of the representatives of the two teams of Fairy Tail.

"Hey guys." Lucy spoke up as they made their way towards the arena. "Is anything wrong?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Joan blinked.

"Nothing. It's just . . . it feels like you're acting strangely. I'm not sure why though." Lucy said.

"It's nothing." Lucas deadpanned. "This is an important event, after all. The last day of the tournament where the winner will be chosen. In other words, we can't screw this up just like we did the other day."

"But we got enough sleep, didn't we? And you guys made sure that Joan-nee-chan didn't get even a drop of sake." Lucy frowned.

"I wonder if I'll be able to fight properly without sake." Joan sighed. "Bacchus said that drinking makes you stronger and gives you a higher chance of winning."

Jade hit her straight on the head, making the blonde cry out in pain. "Don't follow the advice of drunkards!"

Joan retorted a couple of insults towards her sister, and Jade did the same. The two continued on with their argument with Lea and Lucas deciding to leave them be to save their energy. Meanwhile, Lucy was still frowning while deep in thought.

"Hey." she spoke up. "Are you guys hiding something from me?"

This made her siblings stop in their tracks and turn to her in confusion. But of course, in the inside they were a bit shocked.

'_She figured us out already?! You can't be serious! A-are we acting that much suspiciously_?' Joan thought, sweating bullets. Luckily, she managed not to let her nervousness show and maintained a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" Lea blinked.

"It's just that . . . ever since we got home last night from Ryuuzetsu land, you guys have been acting strangely."

"We were exhausted last night." Lea said, waving it off with a straight face.

"Well no, actually you've all been acting weird since I came back from getting a drink at that bar across the street." Lucy clarified. "I've been there for around half an hour, so anything could've happened. When I left, there was a few others that were still there. But when I came back, you guys were the only ones left there."

"Yeah. So? It was getting late after all. Joan had even been complaining that she was tired and we should go on home ahead of you. She said that you'd be fine, but of course Lucas was against the idea." Lea said, still maintaining a straight face.

_'I don't recall something like that happening_.' the two who was mentioned thought in unison.

'_As expected of Nee-san. To be able to lie with such a straight face_ . . .' Jade thought. '_Well, we did call her "The Queen of Deception" when we were kids_.'

"One of the ones who were still there was my old team; Erza, Natsu, Gray and even Happy . . ." Lucy trailed off, crossing her arms. "I'm just guessing here, but did you happen to have a conversation with them? It wouldn't happen to be about how you knew I was kicked out, right? Knowing Nee-san after all, you must've spoke with Erza some time before and then made her feel guilty about it which made her confess everything last night. That wouldn't have been what happened, would it?"

'_She's spot on_!' the other three thought, sweating bullets.

"No." Lea stated casually.

'_She lied with such a straight face_!' the yelled in their mind.

". . . Really?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Don't jump to conclusions like that, it's rude. Although I do admit to trying to make Erza guilty." Lea said, putting her hands on her hips.

'_Well, at least she admitted to be guilty about one thing_.' Jade thought.

'_It's probably to make sure Lucy doesn't feel suspicious, but at least she was partly honest_.' Lucas thought.

'_I don't really understand what's going on, but it looks like everything's under control_.' Jade wanted to sigh in relief.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just worried for a second."

"Lucy, this is all you need to know about, alright? So listen carefully." the eldest Heartphilia said in a motherly tone. "We _always_ keep our promises."

"Yeah. I got it." Lucy nodded smiling.

'_Well, that's no lie_.' the three thought. '_But Lucy's still kind of naive though_.'

"Well then, we better go or we'll be late." Lea said, and the youngest one nodded once again before they all continued onto the path down to the arena.

'_Well, I guess I can't blame Lucy for believing Nee-san's lies I guess_.' Lucas thought, sighing. '_After all, everything she said was only a hunch. She may be the type of person who believes in different kinds of things, but she's not the type of person who would accuse people without any proof_.'

The blonde man looked up and watched his twin sister. '_But still, that was really impressive. She figured it out with the little piece of information she had and a single gut feeling . . . Woman's intuition sure is a frightening thing_.'

"Hey, time's tickin', Lucas." Joan said, practically whining. "Hurry up already. I want to get to the stadium as fast as possible."

"Shut up. I'll go as fast as I want to." Lucas dead panned.

"How mean!" she cried out. "And what do you mean 'as fast as you want'? You're practically moving at a turtle's pace, idiot!"

"Shut up. You're annoying."

"You're both annoying!" Jade cried out.

"Save your energy for the battle." Lea said.

* * *

**"Finally, ladies and gentlemen! We've finally reached the last day of this year's Grand Magic Games!"**

The crowd started cheering while some participants only smiled in confidence.

**"Now then, announcing the event for this day . . . we'll be having the same event as last year! A last-man-standing-wins event!"**

The cheers continued on.

"Ah, that means everyone has a chance to reach the top!" Bacchus grinned. "Woah! What luck!"

"It'll be a bit difficult, and the chances are pretty slim for anyone beyond the top four to win though . . ." Souta muttered.

"Even if the odds would be against us, we cannot let that bring us down! We must fight until the end, men ~ !" Ichiya cried out to his team mates.

"Yes, aniki!" the trimens nodded.

"I won't let our guild lose . . ." Kagura said, gripping her sword tightly.

"Let's do our best." Millianna smiled at her team mates.

"Ooba Baba-sama would be mad if we lost our title as the second strongest. She was already upset in the past when we weren't first." Lyon sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be number one this year!" Chelia said cheerfully.

"Will we be fine?" Mira asked. "I mean, the only reason we won this year is because you guys had the first's predictions, right?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll manage." Erza said.

"Rest assured, miss. We'll definitely regain our title as the strongest guild." Rufus said.

"Yeah, I know." Minerva said, looking at Fairy Tail team B's strongest mage. "My concern lies elsewhere."

"Let's do our best." Lucy said.

"We'll do more than that." Lucas' eyes narrowed as he turned to the other Fairy Tail team's direction. "We'll win."

Here are the current standings of each guild;

1. Fairy Tail Team A - 64 pts

2. Sabertooth - 51 pts.

3. Fairy Tail Team B - 50 pts.

4. Lamia Scale - 42 pts.

5. Mermaid Heel - 41 pts.

6. Blue Pegasus - 36 pts.

7. Quatro Cerberus - 17 pts.

7 Typhoon Ceto - 17 pts.

**"The rules are the same as last year. The maximum points a guild can get is 45 points. Now, everyone chose a leader!"**

"Leader, huh?" Joan muttered.

"The others won't know who it is." Lucas told them.

"But it's obvious who our leader should be, right?" Jade crossed her arms and all eyes turned to the eldest.

"It's important that the leader's the strongest, after all. That way, people won't easily be able to get that five points." Lucas said.

" . . . yeah, I guess." Lea muttered.

A few minutes have passed and all teams have chosen their respective leaders. Although it was easy to predict who they've chosen.

Meanwhile, at the stands where the members of Fairy Tail were at . . .

"Are you sure it's okay that you didn't help them out?" Makarov asked the first master.

"You're the one that led us to victory last year, after all." Lisanna said.

"No. They'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Mavis smiled at them. "Both teams aiming to win after all, regardless of the fact that they're in the same guild. We should just let them achieve their goals with their own power and just believe in them."

"Hmm . . . she has a point." Cana muttered.

Back to the arena . . .

"Joan and Jade, you guys are to stay together as a pair and head north. Lucy and Lucas, you're the team going south. I'll make my way to the town square." Lea told her siblings.

"Why am I teamed up with her?!" Joan and Jade complained while pointing at each other.

"We have to stick together. And I'm pretty sure that the only one who can tolerate Lucas alone, as well as fight with him, is Lucy." Lea explained.

" . . . That makes sense." they said.

"Lucy. Make sure your little twin doesn't get lost. Don't you ever let him out of your sight."

"Hey!"

"Got it."

"And remember, whatever happens, don't split up." Lea told them.

"Yeah."

"Ah, what about you, Nee-san?" Lucy asked.

"I'll . . . manage." Lea shrugged.

And at the other Fairy Tail team . . .

"So, we're splitting up like last year?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. We'll cover more ground that way." Laxus told them.

"Try to avoid fighting strong opponents on your own." Mira told them. "Try to aim for weak ones first."

"Not happening." her four team mates said in unison, making Mira sigh.

"Yeah? I didn't think so either." Mira shook her head. The other four mages had their own opponents that were very strong which they wanted to fight immediately when the competition starts.

And then, at Sabertooth's side . . .

"I intend to fight Natsu-san again." Sting smirked.

"Gajeel's not here, so I don't really have any opponents I want to fight . . ." Rogue sighed.

"Well I for one, have a score to settle with a certain fairy." Rufus said, pulling his hat down, covering his eyes.

"Well, I want to settle things too. With both that fairy and that stupid mage saint for interfering." Orga grumbled.

"As for me, I have two fairies I want to defeat." Minerva's eyes were shadowed by her bangs and she started emitting sheer killing intent. "I don't really care if you guys have someone you want to fight. Just make sure you don't lose, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." they nodded.

**"Now then, it's looks like everyone is prepared. So, let the Grand Magic Games begin!"**

Every one of the participants scattered around the city. Some of them went alone while others went in pairs or in groups of three. As of now, even if there were teams that seemed like all odds were against them, every single mage that was participating was determined to win. Although there were some who had different reasons than others, their goals are the same . . .

Everyone scattered around town, some trying to avoid opponents they cannot defeat while others tried to look for the opponents they want to fight.

The first fight was with Risley Law and Nobarly. It was a short battle that ended with one hit.

**"Mermaid Heel gains 1 point!"**

The trimens then faced two of Typhoon Ceto's mages; Souta and Mahiru.

**"Blue Pegasus earns 2 points!"**

Joan was slightly disappointed that she didn't get to be the one who defeats Mahiru, but she decided to forget about it and focus on more important matters. Chelia fought War Cry and Bachuus fought Kyouko at the north side of town.

**"Lamia Scale earns 1 point and Quatro Cerberus earns five points for defeating the leader of Typhoon Ceto! And also, Lyon managed to defeat two of Quatro Cerberus' mages, earning 2 points for his guild! Bacchus is now the only remaining Quatro Cerberus mage!"**

That didn't last long, of course. Because before you knew it, the man was taken out by Kagura. Meanwhile, the remaining Typhoon Ceto mages were defeated by the Heartphilia twins.

**"Mermaid Heel wins 5 points for defeating the leader of Quatro Cerberus! That guild is out, along with Typhoon Ceto! Fairy Tail team B earns 2 points!"**

The battle then continued on just like that with two guilds already out.

Meanwhile, as all of this was occurring, Lea was wandering around town looking for an opponent she could defeat to earn some points. But the twon looked deserted since the citizens were all watching what was happening in the stadium. She couldn't even see anyone's shadow and she soon grew bored.

"I wish I could fight someone already. I want to earn a lot of points . . ." she muttered to herself.

And as they say, you should be careful what you wish for . . .

Lea soon reached the town square where she finally spotted someone. She was a bit surprised to see that it was Erza.

"Oh? Did you want to fight me?" Lea raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"She's not the only one." Lea turned around to see Kagura, suddenly appearing out of nowhere while clenching her sword and glaring at her.

"Huh? Do you want a rematch or something?" she asked.

"Well I don't know about her, but that's what I want right now." Minerva spoke, teleporting herself near the blonde. So as of now, Lea was surrounded by three powerful women who want to fight her.

This scene caught the audience's attention.

**"Oh my! Now that's a bit of a scene we have there! The strongest female of three guilds face each other again. But it seems like they're all interested in fighting Lea Heartphilia!"**

The crowd seemed to be in shock.

**"As far as most of us knows, Lea Heartphilia is still a newcomer of Fairy Tail. But it seems like their guild master thought that she is worthy enough to participate in this tournament. And it looks like he was right! But is her strength enough to take on these three?"**

"Now now, I admit that I sort of expected you three to hold a grudge against me, but I didn't think that you'll all come at me at once." Lea sighed, a bit troubled of the situation. "But then again, I guess that makes it easier."

"I want a rematch." Minerva and Kagura both spoke in unison, and the two of them glared at each other.

"I want to prove exactly who's stronger here." Minerva said.

"Wasn't that already proven during our last fight?" Lea asked, giggling.

"That was beginners luck!" Minerva yelled in anger. "I won't lose to the same opponent twice."

"Really, now?" the blonde smirked. And then, the Sabertooth mage turned to look at the titania.

"I'll be having a rematch with you too later on." she said, her eyes narrowing.

"During our last fight, you played dirty did you not?" Kagura scowled at the celestial mage. "This time, I want a fair fight. And I'll definitely defeat you this time."

"You ask for a fair fight, but that seems a bit impossible right now." Lea looked at each of her opponents.

"Hmph. As for me, I want to test your abilities." Erza said simply.

'_But more importantly, I want to win this tournament and make you keep your promise_.' the titania thought.

"You know, we could always do that at the guild, right?" Lea asked as a bead of sweat rolled down on her cheek. She may be smart and she may be smart enough to be able to trick her opponents, but everyone has their limits.

"I sure am in a pinch . . ." the blonde sighed. "In any case, if I somehow manage to defeat each of you somehow, that means I'll earn a total of 15 points, correct? Or at least 10 points. I'm still not certain if Erza is the leader, after all."

Their eyes narrowed as the three women went into their battle stances.

"But the question is, if I were to lose then who will receive the points?" she asked, tilting her head.

There was a silence.

"I know what you're doing." Kagura scowled. "You're trying to get us to fight one another, aren't you?"

"Hey now, just because I tricked you once doesn't mean I trick people all the time . . ."

"Silence!" the swordswoman said. "The one who'll receive the points would be the last one to hit you before you fall down. It's as simple as that."

"I don't really care if this is a fair fight or not. As long as I take you're points, I'll be satisfied." Minerva scoffed.

"So then, the three of you will be having a competition on whether who can knock me out first, huh?" Lea asked, crossing her arms.

The tension started to build in the air. The crowd who were watching them from the stadium with the lacrima visions were all in the edge of their seats in anticipation. They were currently the center of attention, even the other participants of the tournament were watching them with the same lacrima-visions.

Erza, Minerva and Kagura all glared at Lea. And they all intended to be the one who defeats her. Of course, Lea wasn't going to let herself be defeated that easily. The blonde only smirked at the thought of fighting the three.

"Very well then." she said, getting on her fighting stance as well and used one hand to taunt them. "Come at me."

* * *

**Well then, let's see how this turns out . . . 1 vs 3. Will Lea manage?**

**I'll probably be able to be posting once a week from now on. I'm not sure. Let's see . . .**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
